The Case of the Lazy Race Horse
by kaleen1212
Summary: Perry and Della are invited by a friend to attend the Triple Crown races and find themselves involved in another murder case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. Nor am I making any profit from this fan fiction. Please remember when it comes to the courtroom scenes that I do not have any legal training. All other characters in this story were created in my mind for the purpose of telling it.

My stories follow a timeline but not necessarily the timeline of the show. They are, however, written to stand alone. Also, they are written in the present not when the show took place.

I love horse racing and in tribute to this year's Triple Crown Winner, American Pharoah, I thought it would be fun to put Perry in the middle of a murder case at a horse racing farm!

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 1

1.1

Marvin Latham looked out the window of his office which overlooked the track where all of his race horses were trained. He watched as his jockey, Ethan Logan, on board Latham's Choice, was running the colt's daily workout. It was a beautiful morning in Kentucky. The sun was shining and the temperature was a comfortable sixty-two degrees. Perfect weather for training his three-year old colt.

Latham had known from the time the colt was born that he had a winner on his hands. Latham's Choice loved to run. He was a beautiful black with a blaze that ran down the middle of his head. He had four white stockings and a very heavy tail. Not a big horse, he stood fourteen hands high. What he lacked in size, he made up with a long stride. After having raced eleven races, he was still undefeated. Yet, the talk around the racing world was not about him, it was about a big red horse that lived on the farm right next to Latham Farm...Red Rider.

Marvin had to admit that Red Rider was a beautiful animal with fabulous conformation. He was quite a bit bigger than Latham's Choice. In fact, the red horse reminded him of one of horse racing's greats... Big Red, more commonly known as Secretariat. He was easily as big with a blaze on the front of his head that was just a bit wider than the famous colt's.

Marvin Latham's horse had not gotten the attention he felt he deserved because Red Rider had raced in more races, and was also undefeated. He had already broken three track records and the talk was he could be the next American Pharoah. _Hell,_ thought, Marvin, _he could very well be the next Secretariat._

The only thing holding him back was Morgan Stapleton. Marvin had no use for Stapleton. He was unscrupulous and he cared nothing for the welfare of his horses. Winning at all cost was all that mattered to him. Marvin was surprised he had not killed the horse already with the speeds he had been forced to run. He had the jockey run him just as hard as possible, trying to embarrass the other owners with Red Rider's superiority. On occasion, in this sport, a jockey would run a horse so hard his heart would burst. It had not happened in years, but Latham suspected they would see it again soon.

Stapleton always employed the services of Bobby Quintez. Quintez was a young jockey with a great deal of talent. His problem was that he was an impatient fellow. He was only twenty-two years old and he wanted the recognition and reputation of jockeys that had been around for years with far more experience. Latham felt that, in time, the young man could be one of the best... if he was not under the crooked hand of Morgan Stapleton. If he remained working for him, he would only become as crooked as Stapleton himself.

Stapleton had two sons, Aaron and Dean. Both those boys knew their horses but again, the problem was they were taught everything they knew from their father. Now, Marvin admitted only to himself, that some of that was very good. Morgan knew breeding and by studying pedigrees and knowing the strength and weakness in the horses in those pedigrees, he always bred horses that were contenders. Hardly a year went by that he didn't have three or four really good horses out there racing, and winning large purses.

Aaron and Dean Stapleton were the spitting image of their father. Both boys, in their early twenties, were just under six feet tall, with medium builds, dark curly hair and brown eyes. Like their father, they showed signs of becoming just as unscrupulous as he. Between the three of them, they had swindled, blackmailed and latterly stole quality horses from other owners to compliment the already beautiful mares that they had on the farm.

What Morgan didn't seem to know was that Aaron and Dean were tired of their father telling them what to do. They wanted to make decisions on their own. They wanted to run the farm. After all, they felt it had been the horses that they had been able to acquire from others that made the farm as successful as it was. In their eyes, the old man no longer had what it took to run the farm. And, they were tired of the meager salaries he was paying them.

Both those boys were bombs just ready to explode. Morgan would have his hands full when that happened.

"Dad," Toni Latham said. She knew by her father's reaction, that he had not even heard her come in." She was a beautiful young lady, blonde, one hundred and ten pounds, blue eyes, and a figured that turned the head of every male that saw her.

He smiled and reached out to his daughter. She put her hand in his and he pulled her closer to him. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?"

She reached out and put a stop watch in front of him. "Look at Dover's time. It is his best yet." She was grinning from ear to ear.

Marvin took the stop watch from her hand and smiled. "It is a very good time." The smile disappeared from his face as he gave it back.

"But not good enough to beat Red Rider," she said, reading his thoughts.

"He's a great horse, Toni. He is going to be hard to beat."

"Dover can do it. I know he can. He is a great horse too." She sat down on the edge of the desk. "Why don't you have the confidence in him that I do."

"Because I am realistic. We have a great horse but you have heard of Sham back in '73?"

"Yes, of course, he was the horse that was beaten by Secretariat in all three Triple Crown races. Why?"

"Sham was a great horse too. He just ran up against a greater one."

She looked into his eyes, she could see disappointment there. "And you believe that Dover is the Sham of today and Red Rider is the Secretariat. Is that it?"

"I am saying Red Rider is going to be hard to beat. That is all I am saying."

"Well, aren't we going to try?" she asked.

Marvin Latham got out of his chair and walked over to the window. Latham's Choice was being walked back. He always insisted the horses be walked for a bit after working out. "Of course we are going to try. I just don't want you to be disappointed if Red Rider beats Dover.

"Dover? You know I always let you give them their nic names but Dover? How did you come up with that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to name him Perry but you would not let me, remember?"

He walked over to her and placed a hand around her shoulder. "Because I could not let you name him after a crush. You are eighteen years old. Perry Mason is a grown man. He is too old for you."

"He is in his thirties, the prime of his life. He is everything I want in a man. He's tall, handsome and very successful. You always told me to pick a successful man. Well, do you know of a lawyer that is more successful than Perry Mason? Oh, and he is so charming and kind too... and that voice!"

Marvin sighed. On the outside, Toni had grown into a beautiful woman but on the inside she was still a little girl. He wondered when she would get over her school-girl crush on Perry Mason. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He raised his eyebrows.

She frowned. "Della Street." There was a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, Della Street."

"She is just his secretary," she sneered.

"Just his secretary? I think you know better then that, young lady. Perry Mason is in love with Della Street."

Toni did not like being reminded of that fact. "I don't care. I still think I could get his attention."

Marvin sighed again. "You have to get over this crush, Toni."

She looked down to the floor. "Does that mean you won't invite him to stay with us during the Triple Crown races?"

"What?"

"I think we should invite him!" she said excitedly. "He loves horse racing and we have not seen him in ages!"

"Perry can not just up and leave at anytime, Toni. He is in very big demand." He thought for a moment and said, mostly to himself, "Then again, with all the cases he has solved lately, he should be ready for some rest and relaxation. And we have not seen him since we took Road Racer to California to race."

Toni became very excited. "Then you will invite him?"

"Yes, I'll invite him and Della."

Her voice turned to disappointment. "Do we have to invite her?"

He smiled. "He would not come without her."

"Doesn't she need to stay in Los Angeles and run his office?" she argued.

"Perry has very capable people in his office who can run it while he and Della are away. So make up your mind, it is either Perry _and_ Della or neither." He looked at his daughter with raised eyebrows.

With a pout on her lips, she relented. "Oh, alright, the secretary can be invited." She headed for the door. Under her breath, she mumbled, "Anything to get Perry here."

Marvin's hearing was very acute. He shook his head. He hoped his daughter was not setting herself up for a letdown. He would have to talk to Perry when he got here.

1.2

"Mr. Mason, I really need you to help me out here?" George Damian pleaded.

"George, how many times have I told you to put enough away to pay for the taxes on your investments?" Mason scolded.

"I am tired of working my fingers to the bone and giving so much of it to the federal government. I don't see them putting any time into my business. Why should they collect my hard earned money?"

"Because there are laws saying they can," Mason countered. "I told you last year you were not setting enough aside to pay the government and gave you a recommendation. You did not follow my advice. How do you expect me to help you when you ignore my legal advice. I am sorry, George, but there is nothing I can do. You are going to have to pay the penalties. There is no getting out of it this time."

"What do I pay you for? You are supposed to handle things like this!"

Mason stood up, indicating the meeting was coming to an end. "You paid me for advice and you ignored it. Now pay the government the money you owe... including the penalties. That is the price you pay for not listening to your attorney. On the way out, stop at Miss Street's desk. My recommendations for the rest of the year will get you back on track."

Damien got up and stormed out of Mason's office. Perry shook his head and smiled. _When will he ever learn? I give him good advice and he ignores it. Why pay me all that money just to ignore me?_ He just did not understand his clients at times.

A few minutes later, Della Street opened the door to his office. She had a _cat who ate the canary_ look on her face. "Mr. Damien is not a very happy man. I told him, if he did not like your advice, he could always find another attorney."

"And he declined to do so," Mason surmised.

"That's right. He said there was no better attorney and he was not hiring someone with less talent than you," she said.

"Will they ever learn? he muttered.

Della changed the subject. "Your brother called from San Francisco. He said he was going to be out but would like you to call him later when you get time."

Perry stared out the window. Della was unsure if he had been listening to her. "Perry, did you hear me?"

"Ah... what... oh, yes, call Bob later. Okay, I will." He continued to stare out the window.

She walked around his desk, sat down on the edge of it. "Perry, you have been day dreaming all day. What is the matter? It seems that if you are not buried in a murder case up to your eyeballs, you get bored very easily."

He reached out and took her hand. Gently he kissed the back of it. "You know me too well, Della. My specialty is criminal law. Tax law is boring, especially when I have to fight with a client who ignores my advice."

She stroked his hand. "It is not the first time a client has ignored your advice and it won't be the last."

"I know that. I just wish... "

"Wish you were investigating a murder? Is that it? Would you like me to go out and murder someone so you have a client to defend?" she said, sarcastically. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

When he saw the look on her face, he could not help but smile. "No, you got involved in a murder case once before, and I had to clear your friend in order to protect you. I might not have shown it, but I was a nervous wreck worrying about you."

She cringed at the memory of that case. Her friend needed twenty-five thousand dollars. Della had been out to dinner with Perry, who had sensed something was wrong. When he offered to help, she told him she needed twenty-five thousand dollars, like that (snapping her fingers) no questions asked. She was overwhelmed with emotion when he pulled out his checkbook and wrote her a check, telling her, _no questions, no thanks_. ** It was a period that she wanted to forget. She had put Perry in a terrible position and had regretted it.

"Then what is it you want?" she asked him quietly.

"I think we need to get away for a bit. Just you and me. Spend some time together, no calls, no murderers and no clients who ignore my advice. Just you and me... somewhere we can enjoy each others company. I just need to get away for a bit."

Della got off the desk and sat down in is lap. "Do you want to take a cruise. It would be very romantic," she said, lowering her voice.

Mason frowned. "There was a time when that would have been my suggestion. Not anymore. As much as I would love to be alone with you in the cabin on a cruise ship, we can no longer go anywhere we are not recognized. We would be on a ship filled with snoops."

Della could not help but chuckle at the thought of everyone on the ship snooping into their private lives. "Okay, then what would you like to do? Borrow your brother's commissioner's cabin for a couple of weeks?"

"No, we have done that. I want to do something we would enjoy but still have time to ourselves."

The intercom buzzed. Della reached forward and pressed the button. "Yes, Gertie."

"There is a Marvin Latham on the phone for Mr. Mason.

Mason smiled. "Put him through, Gertie."

A moment later, a familiar voice came over the speaker phone as Della remained in Perry's lap.

"Marvin! Good to hear from you! How are things in Kentucky?"

"Things are fine. I hope you and Della are doing well. I see you finished a big case clearing your brother's son of murder." *

"It seems there was nothing to actually clear him of," Mason said. "I don't want to talk about me. I see you have another big winner on your hands. When is Latham's Choice going to go up against Red Rider?"

"Soon, I am afraid."

"What do you mean afraid? Latham's Choice can beat him, can't he?"

"I don't know, Perry. Red Rider is a hell of a horse, that is if Stapleton doesn't kill him first.

Perry and Della glanced at one another. "What do you mean by that?" Della asked.

"It's a long story and I do not want to waste my time talking about it. Look, I don't know if it is possible right now, but I was wondering if you and Della would like to come to Kentucky for the duration of the Triple Crown Races? It could be a great time. You could see the Kentucky Derby here, and then go to the Preakness and then on to New York for the Belmont. What do you say?"

Della became very excited. "Oh, Perry! That would be just perfect! We both love horse racing. We could let Jackson run the office until we get back. You wanted to do something both of us love and still be able to spend time together."

"Then it is settled! You get your office in order and then hop a plane to Kentucky!"

"Just a minute, Marvin. There is two weeks between the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness, and then there is three weeks between the Preakness and the Belmont. Even if we got there right before the Derby, that means being away from the office for five weeks."

"Oh, Perry! We have no trials going on right now. It would be a wonderful vacation. Please say yes," Della pleaded.

He looked at the excitement on her face. He never could say no to Della. He wanted to argue it was too long to be away, but what the hell. He knew all she would have to do is put that bottom lip out and he would give in. "Alright, Marvin. We will take you up on your offer. Let me get things in order here and we will make flight arrangements to come out. There is just one condition, though."

"And what might that be? Latham asked.

"I want this to be something Della can enjoy. No murders and no murder trials. Agreed?"

Latham laughed. "There is no chance of a murder on the Triple Crown circuit. So don't worry about it. No one is going to ask you to defend them. Just come out and have a great time."

"Alright, your on. Della and I will close up shop and get on a plane to Kentucky."

"That's great, Perry! I am going to show you the time of your life! Call me and let me know your flight arrangements.

To Be Continued...

* Refers to my fanfiction, The Case of the Mock Murder

** Refers to Perry Mason episode, The Case of the Weary Watch Dog.


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 2

2.1

Red Rider's hooves pounded the track as the big red horse raced around, kicking up dirt as he ran. Bobby Quintez guided the colt, running him as fast as the horse could go. He was not happy with the way the trainer was running Rider's workouts. It was not necessary to run the colt into the ground. He had proven himself time and time again. What exactly did Harold Bishop expect of him? He had never worked with the man before but knew of his reputation.

Bobby had jumped at the chance to ride Red Rider. This kind of horse came along only once in a lifetime. Why would Morgan Stapleton take the chance of ruining him before he had the opportunity to win the Triple Crown? He had known that Stapleton would be difficult, but he had never realized the combination of him and Bishop would be next to impossible to tolerate.

Rider would do anything that was asked of him. He was special and Bobby figured he was his ticket to the big time. He did not want to do it at the expense of killing the colt. No horse could take the pressure Bishop and Stapleton were putting him under. Sooner or later he would break down. And why do it in the first place? There was not a horse racing today that could touch Rider. He left them in his dust. The only one that came close was Latham's Choice, but he would never beat Red Rider.

Bobby slowed the horse and began walking him back to Howard Bishop. When he arrived, Bishop held out the stopwatch. "This is unacceptable. You need to push him harder."

"Push him harder? Are you trying to kill him? I told you, you don't have to push this horse. He will give you everything he has when the time comes."

"How the hell do you know that unless you push him. How many horses have you trained, Quintez? Leave the training to me; you concentrate on riding him. That's your job. Mine is to make sure he wins the Triple Crown."

Morgan Stapleton walked up to them. He grabbed Harold's wrist and checked Red Rider's time. "He's too slow, pick up his speed."

Pulling his wrist from Stapleton's hand, Bishop resented his interference. "I already told Bobby that. I know what I am doing, Morgan. I don't need you to tell me my job."

"Since I am the one signing your check, you will do as I tell you to," Stapleton snapped back at him.

"Just how many trainers do you think you could get that would push Red Rider as much as I have?" Bishop spit out a wad of chewing tobacco onto the ground.

"That is why you were hired. I don't want the horse babied. Run him... harder. You understand or I will get someone that will," he threatened. "I don't want to just beat the other owners; I want to embarrass them. I want them to know who rules the track."

"At what cost?" Bobby complained. "He can't take it. No horse can. You could kill him."

Morgan shrugged. "So what, he's just a horse. There will be another to take his place. He only has to last three more races... that's it. After that, all I want that damn animal to do is produce more like himself. But if he drops dead, we have others. It's just a horse." Stapleton walked away.

Bobby watched in disgust. This was his chance to get national attention. He would not have taken this job unless he really felt this horse had a chance at the triple crown. He was not above a little cheating. He had been doing it since he began racing. He had learned how to bump other horses to throw them off without it looking like it was done on purpose. But he loved the horses. What Stapleton was doing was not only hurting the horse, it was hurting him.

He looked over at Harold Bishop. "Is this what you want? Rider won't make it past the first race of the Triple Crown. Don't you give a damn about the horse?"

"Just shut up and leave the training of the horse to me. Morgan is an idiot. I'll decide what course his training takes. You stick to riding him."

Bobby was not ready to let it go at that. He jumped down off Rider and got in Bishop's face. "What kind of a deal did you make with Stapleton? I know what he is paying you. It is far less than what you were making on your last training job. Either you made some kind of deal with him or he has something on you. Which is it?"

"Take Rider back to the barn and I am not going to tell you again. Mind your own damn business!" Bishop shouted at him. He turned and left Bobby and Red Rider.

Quintez watched him leave. He would find out what was going on. There had to be something that was keeping Bishop here. He obviously hated Morgan Stapleton.

Quintez walked Red Rider back to the barn. He handed the colt off to Todd Campbell. Campbell was the seventeen year old nephew of Morgan Stapleton. His parents had been killed in an automobile accident six years earlier. Stapleton was the only living relative of Todd's mother. Campbell was a good-looking kid, six-foot two inches tall, blond and lanky with bright blue eyes.

Todd loved the horse but that love certainly did not transfer to his uncle. Morgan Stapleton had considered the boy a burden. He had not wanted him when his sister had been killed, but he did not see any way that he could get out of taking the boy. There wasn't any other family to pawn the kid off on.

Todd knew exactly how his uncle felt about him and the feeling was mutual. He hated the way Stapleton treated the horses. They were nothing more to him then a means to make money and to develop status with other horse breeders and owners. He did not even realize he was despised by all of them. He certainly was not respected by any of them.

Campbell took an early interest in the race horses and found that he had a talent for caring for them. Even Morgan had recognized it. He had decided if he had to be inconvenienced with the presence of his sister's kid, then he was going to earn his keep. Besides, if he kept the kid busy, he did not have to deal with him much.

As far as Morgan was concerned, the kid was too mouthy and did not know his place. Todd only wanted to see that the horses were treated humanely. After all, they were gentle, majestic creatures and had not asked to be race horses. Even then, most of them gave it their all on the race track. Morgan Stapleton was just too demanding of them. No matter what they did, it was never enough for him. Red Rider was the perfect example. The horse had been in over a dozen races; won them all and set three track records. Still, his uncle was not happy.

Todd was amazed that he had done that well with the way Bobby Quintez whipped Rider with the crop. Rider loved to run. All he needed was verbal encouragement and he would run like the wind.

Todd took the rein from Quintez. The horse was drenched in sweat, and although he knew he would sweat in this weather, he had no doubt that Bobby had run him way to hard. "He is not a machine you know. He can't take what you are doing to him."

Quintez turned sharply back to Campbell and sneered, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why do you push him so hard?" Todd demanded.

"Why don't you ask that uncle of yours? He is the one that orders this kind of training. Don't you dare tell me you don't know what is going on, Campbell. You are no different than he is. You learned from him." Quintez turned abruptly and stormed away from Campbell.

Todd, holding onto Red Rider's rein watched as the jockey hurried away. He stroked down the blaze of the colt's head and soothed, "I don't know why you don't throw him, Rider."

Red Rider nuzzled the boy as he moved in closer to him. Todd knew he had to find some way to get through to his uncle. He just could not stand by and watch what was happening.

As he began leading Rider into the barn, he noticed that Quintez had left in such a hurry that he had not realized he had dropped his crop. Red Rider's groomer reached down and picked it up. On the handle end of the whip he notice something was screwed into the end of it. It was tiny and probably would not be noticed by anyone unless they were examining it in the same manner he was now.

Todd touched the end of the crop and jumped as he received a shock. Much more carefully this time, he touched it again and received another shock when he came in contact with it. Campbell became furious. It was obvious Bobby Quintez was using it on Red Rider to get him to run faster.

Todd dismantled the device from the crop and put it in his pocket. He would take care of Rider and then he was going to have a talk with his uncle. He would stop using such devices or he would report him to the necessary authorities. No way was such a device legal in horse racing.

He took Rider into the barn to attend to him first. Then he would attend to his uncle.

2.2

Paul Drake's code knock sounded on the door of Perry Mason's private entrance. Della stood up from where she was propped on the edge of Mason's desk. She headed for the door and opened it to a smiling Paul Drake.

"Hi, Beautiful." Paul looked past her to see Perry sitting at the desk going over some papers. "Hello, Perry."

Mason looked up from the brief he had been reading, smiled at his friend and responded," Hi, Paul. What's up? I did not call for you."

There was a look of disappointment on Drake's face. "Can't a guy drop in on his friends and say hello once in a while without a reason?"

Della walked out of the office and returned immediately. She handed Paul a check. "Is this what you came for?"

Perry was grinning from ear to ear. "Dropped in just to say hi, huh?"

"I did not drop in to pick up my check. I came to see if you two wanted to go for lunch."

"Oh, then you won't be needing this just yet," Della said. She turned to leave the office with Paul's check in hand.

Drake hurried to place himself in between her and the office door. "Well, you already have it written. I will save you the trouble of delivering the check to my office."

Perry laughed and winked at Della. "We don't mind delivering the check at a time when it is more convenient." Della, having worked for Perry for many years understood what he was doing. She walked around Paul and continued to the door. Once again, he got in between Della and the door. He slipped the check out of Della's hand.

"It is silly for her to deliver the check when I am already here. I would not think of making her make a trip to my office."

Della caught Perry's eye and smiled. Perry was not as subtle. He had a grin that spread across his face, dimples prominent.

Drake shoved the check into his suit coat pocket. "Now, how about lunch? I am starving."

"You are always starving," Perry said, not looking up from the brief in front of him.

"I don't know, Paul. We have a lot of work to do before we go to Kentucky," Della said.

Paul dropped into the overstuffed chair and swung his legs over the arm. His back was supported by the arm on the other side. When he heard Della's comment, he quickly asked, "Kentucky? You are going to Kentucky? When? Where in Kentucky?"

Della and Perry exchanged a glance. Leave it to Paul to want to know everything about them. Perry looked at Drake. "It's a honeymoon," he said with a straight face. "Della has finally consented to marry me."

Paul shot out of the chair. "Well, it is about time!"

Perry and Della began laughing. Drake realized that Perry was just pulling his leg. "Alright, you two!" he scolded.

After the lawyer and secretary stopped laughing, Della explained.

"The Triple Crown!" Paul exclaimed. "Now that I would love to see!"

"You are not invited," Perry said.

"Perry!" Della admonished her boss.

"That's alright, Della. I have never known the two of you to go anywhere when Perry didn't get mixed up in a murder case." He headed for the door. "Since, you don't want to go to lunch, I will be going." As he reached the door, he turned back and said over his shoulder, "Call me when the murder takes place and I will join you in Kentucky."

He left Perry and Della with smiles on their faces. Della walked back around the desk and said down on the edge of it. As Perry continued reading the brief in front of him, she said, "Is Paul right? Do we always get mixed up in a murder case when we go on vacation?"

Perry looked up from the brief. "Della, I am an attorney who specializes in criminal law. Occasionally, we are going to run into someone who needs help. What trouble could someone possibly get into on the Triple Crown circuit?"

Della Street lowered her chin and raised a questioning eyebrow. When Perry noticed the look, he chuckled and said, "Don't answer that!"

2.3

The breeze blew into the barn as Red Rider was eating his meal. Dean Stapleton entered and headed directly for the colt's stall. When Rider saw him, he became nervous as he reared up.

"He did the same thing to me," Aaron Stapleton said from behind him.

Dean twirled around at the sound of his brother's voice. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I was thinking about the Triple Crown and our chances of winning it with Rider."

Dean nodded. "Me too. We have a chance to make history and the old man is going to ruin it."

Aaron stepped forward to stand beside his brother. "He can't run this ranch anymore. It has been the horses we have brought to the ranch that have made it successful."

"I know that. The old man thinks it has been his knowledge of breeding that has been responsible for our successes. He has no clue that he has had nothing to do with it."

"Yea," Dean agreed, "he has no idea that we have not been breeding the mares to the stallions he requested... but he won't find out. Besides, we have chosen stallions that are closely related and it would hold up under a DNA test," he assured his brother.

"I have done some checking on that, Dean and I don't believe that is the case."

"Don't worry about it. No one is going to find out. There is no reason to suspect it."

"There will be, if the old man is caught cheating," Aaron responded.

"What do you mean?" Dean inquired.

Aaron took another step closer to Red Rider's stall. The colt moved to the far end of it. "That damn thing doesn't like anyone except Todd."

"Never mind that. What do you mean by the old man being caught cheating? He is working this colt too hard, but there is nothing that can stop him from doing it, and nothing that anyone could suspect him of cheating."

"I am not talking about his workouts. I am talking about what he has been having Bobby do during the races," Aaron complained.

"Oh," he said relieved, "you mean crowding and bumping the other horses? I wouldn't worry about that, Bobby always checks out where the cameras are and knows exactly when to do it so that they do not have a video record of it. He has had training in that area. He has not been caught yet and I doubt that he will."

"That is not what I am talking about, Dean. I was standing outside of Father's office. Bobby was in there with him and Harold. They were talking about how to handle Rider in the Derby. You see, I don't think he is all that confident that Rider will actually win."

"Why do you say that?" Dean Stapleton asked.

"If he thought that Rider was a shoe-in, then why would he have Bobby attach some kind of electrical device inside the handle of the crop?"

Aaron had Dean's undivided attention now. He turned away from the colt and said, "Are you sure of that?"

"I'm sure. I watched them unscrew the handle of the crop and place something inside it. It had been hollowed out."

"How do you know it was an electrical device?" Dean asked.

"Because I was inside Late Bloomer's stall when Bobby brought Red Rider back. He and Todd had a tiff and Bobby dropped his crop. He must not have noticed it since he did not pick it up. But Todd noticed; he picked it up. When he touched the end of it, he jumped, as if he had gotten an electrical shock. Then he did it again, only this time more slowly. He jumped again."

Dean turned away from Aaron. "So they are shocking Red Rider to try to get him to run faster and harder."

"I believe so," Aaron said.

Dean turned back to his brother. "We have to get this ranch out of Father's hands before he ruins it for us. Sooner or later, he is going to find out that we are going behind his back with the breeding of the horses. When he does, we will be out in the cold."

"How are we going to get the ranch away from him? The deed is in his name. We only get the ranch upon his death and the old man is as healthy as a horse."

Dean looked into the eyes of his brother. "How bad do you want this ranch?"

Aaron saw the look in his eyes and stated, "Just as badly as you do but I don't see how we can get it. Like I said, the old man is as healthy as the horses around here."

"Then maybe we should make sure he is not so healthy," Dean said.

"How do you propose to do that. You are not talking murder, are you because I want no part of that!"

"No of course not, but there are things we can do that could make it impossible for him to continue to run the ranch. I was thinking more on the side of an accident," Dean suggested. "Are you in?"

"As long as we can get the control of the ranch away from him, I am in," Aaron agreed.

"Good. First of all, let's get a look at his will. We have to make sure the place is ours if things go wrong."

2.5

Perry and Della glided around the dance floor with the ease of two lovers that had been doing it for years. When the music stopped, they headed back to their table.

After Perry had seated Della, he sat beside her. Catching the eye of the waitress, he ordered them a drink each. The dishes from their dinner had been removed and the candle replaced so that there was now a soft glow coming from the middle of the table.

Della looked up into the face of her attorney. "Thank you for dinner, Perry." She smiled at him.

Perry took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Anytime. Are you ready to go another round?" He pointed at the dance floor.

"Why don't we wait for something more our style. I don't care for this music."

"Alright, we will wait." He lifted his glass and made a toast, "To us."

Della smiled back at him and her glass met his. "To us." She set the glass down and turned her attention back to him. "You really had Paul going this afternoon with that honeymoon remark."

Perry squeezed her hand and whispered, "Just say the word and we will make it a real honeymoon." He looked into her hazel eyes with his blue ones.

She reached up and ran her hand down his jawline. "Perry, you know how I feel about you. There is no one I would rather be with... in or out of the office but marriage?... it would never work."

"Why not? I love you, Della and I know you love me. We are perfect for each other... in and out of the office. So why not marry me?"

"We have been over this. You would put me in a house with a little white picket fence and then the babies would come. I would be home with them and you would be out on some adventure with a new secretary, investigating a murder. I love our life as it is. I love being with you, like this but I also love the work we do. I don't want to give that up."

Perry shook his head. "You would not have to give it up. There is no reason you can not continue to work... "

"Until the babies come," Della interrupted.

"Don't you want children?" Perry asked. "You would make a wonderful mother."

"Of course I do and with you but not right now." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. The subject came up every now and then and she had to let him down easy until she was ready to say yes.

"I am not going to quit asking," Perry warned her. "Some day you will say yes."

She smiled and said, "Some day I will, just not right now."

He smiled back at her. "Would you like to dance? This song is more... us"

"I would love to, counselor." She got up and allowed Perry to lead her back to the dance floor. She knew he was disappointed, but she would make it up to him while they were on the Triple Crown circuit. It would be fun to do something with him that did not involve a murder case.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 3

3.1

Della Street was cooking bacon and eggs when Perry wandered into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, as he put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Della turned around to face him. "You needed the sleep. One case after another takes its toll on you, Perry. I decided to let you sleep until breakfast was ready, which it now is. Sit down while I bring it to the table."

Mason pulled out a chair and sat down. He watched Della scoop the bacon and eggs from the frying pan. She divided them up between two plates and placed one plate in front of the lawyer and, the other directly across from him. Reaching into the refrigerator, she removed the carton, poured it into two glasses. After placing the glasses of orange juice on the table, Della went back to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. She carried them over to the table and set them down.

"You know, you could skip the orange juice and just bring the coffee," Perry said, as he took a sip from the cup.

"Orange juice is good for you. Drink it," she ordered.

Rather then drink the juice, he took another sip of coffee. He reached behind him and picked up a magazine he had brought. Handing it to Della, Perry said, "Since we are going to be going to horse races, I thought you might want to be knowledgeable about Latham's Choice's competition."

Della sat down an began eating her breakfast. "I already know that his competition is Red Rider. I don't need a magazine to tell me that. That horse has been the talk of the horse world."

Amused by Della's statement, Perry teased, "Becoming quite the expert on horses, aren't we?"

Della stopped and pointed her fork at the lawyer. "The only thing I have become an expert at is keeping you out of trouble, with the chances you take."

Mason chuckled. "Not to change the subject, but do you have our suitcases packed for the trip?"

"Our suitcases?" she quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you pack better than I do. I am leaving the packing to you."

Della shook her head. "You pack just fine; you just don't like doing it. Speaking of things you do not like to do... when we get to the office, we are going to catch the mail up before we go."

Perry cringed. "I hate doing the mail. Why don't you take care of it?"

With a mock look of surprise, Della said, "I would never have guessed. I can not give out legal advice, Mr. Mason. If you would just do it when I ask you to, it would not pile up."

"Let Jackson answer it."

"These people are not consulting Jackson. They are consulting you and only you can answer the mail. So let's get finished with breakfast and get to the office."

"Alright, Della, you win. We will do the mail. But get one thing straight, we are not taking on any major cases until after we get back."

"You better remind yourself of that. If it contains a mystery or a murder, you can't seem to resist."

Perry grinned. "It's more fun than a vacation."

Della shook her head. "Finish your breakfast, Perry. We are going on vacation, mysteries, murders or not, and we have a late afternoon flight out of here."

3.2

Toni Latham, in jeans and a western shirt, sat on the fence watching a young colt running around the corral. He was a beautiful Bay with a wide white blaze positioned right down the middle of his forehead. He had four white stockings, a heavy mane and tail for his young age, and loved to run. His conformation was near perfect already. He was a son of Red Rider.

Her father had purchased the mare from Jesse Jorgenson. Jorgenson had bred her to Red Rider in agreement with Morgan Stapleton. Two other of his mares had been bred to Stapleton's stallions. The agreement had been for an amount of money and a choice of one of the foals.

When Jesse had a massive heart attack, the doctor warned him that he could no longer continue to maintain the farm and take care of the horses. Jesse came to a decision to sell the farm, the horses and retire to Florida. He had contacted Marvin Latham and asked him if he would be interested in the three mares. Being of excellent breeding, Marvin decided to take them. He promised to honor the deal Jesse had made with Morgan Stapleton.

The day had come for Stapleton to choose one of the colts. Toni was heartsick as she was sure he would choose the Red Rider colt. She could not bear the thought that he might be headed for Stapleton's farm. Morgan was a cruel man who did not care what happened to the horses he owned. He did not love the animals the way she and her father did.

She was so intent on watching the colt, she did not hear her father come up behind her. "He is beautiful, isn't he?" Marvin asked from behind her.

Toni turned and smiled at her dad. "He has such spirit. He just loves to run." She was silent for a moment. So much was running through her mind. There had to be a way to keep Stapleton from getting his hands on the Red Rider colt. She looked back at her father and said quietly, "Can't we stop Morgan from taking him? We did not make the deal with him. Why should we honor it. I don't want him to ruin this colt."

"We have been over this, Toni. I promised Jesse that I would honor the deal he made with Morgan. I don't want to see him get the colt any more than you do, but we just don't have any choice."

"What time is Morgan coming?"

"He should be here any time. Billy will be bringing out the other two colts in a few minutes."

"Dad, isn't there any way to stop him from getting the Red Rider colt?" she pleaded.

"We don't even know that he will choose him."

She frowned at her father. "You really don't believe that do you?"

He smiled, but it was a smile of regret. "No. I have no doubt that he will choose him. He is the best of the three of them and after all, he is a Red Rider son. If he has inherited his speed and racing abilities, he will make a great race horse."

They stopped talking as Billy and a couple other ranch hands brought the other two colts forward. "Here they are, Mr. Latham. Do you want them in the corral with the Red Rider colt?"

Marvin nodded. He and Toni watched as they opened the gate and turned the two colts loose. Latham turned at the sound of a truck that could be heard in the background. Soon it came into view pulling a horse trailer. The truck was driven under the Latham Farm's sign, and came down the long road leading onto the property. It headed straight for them, pulled along side the corral and came to a stop.

Morgan got out of the driver's side as Dean Stapleton stepped out of the passenger seat and joined his father. They walked over to Marvin and Toni Latham. "So these are the three colts?" Morgan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Marvin said.

"I don't have to ask which one is the Red Rider colt. It is obvious." He walked over to where Toni was perched on the fence. "Hello, young lady."

It was all Toni could do to keep from snubbing the man. She had no use for the way he treated his horses. He did not love them. His treatment of them was deplorable, as far as she was concerned. She did not want to embarrass her father so she held her disdain for the man inside. "Hello, Mr. Stapleton."

"The Red Rider colt is beautiful and you have him in fabulous condition. Although, I am sure you have not worked him the way he should be."

She turned on him and said angrily, "You mean like the way you drive Red Rider? He is too young to push. We would risk ruining him. But you don't care about that, do you?"

Stapleton walked away from her and joined Marvin Latham. "You should have had a son. A horse farm is no place for a woman... or in this case a girl. Females just don't know anything about horses."

Marvin held back his temper. "She knows plenty."

Stapleton grunted. "Yea, right. That is why there are so many female jockeys, isn't it?" Dean Stapleton laughed out loud at his father's remark. "I would never turn my farm over to a daughter, but then I don't have to. I have two sons to run it."

Marvin could see Toni was about to lose her temper. He better step in before she did. "I would not hesitate to leave the farm to my daughter. For your information, Stapleton, she knows horses as well as anyone. Now, I would suggest you pick out your colt and get off my ranch."

Stapleton looked over the three colts in the corral, turned to Dean and ordered. "Put the Red Rider colt in the trailer."

"No!" Toni jumped from the fence and positioned herself in front of the gate of the corral. "You can't have him! You will just ruin him. He deserves better." She ran over to her father and looked directly into his eyes. "We don't have to honor a deal that someone else made."

Marvin grabbed his daughter by both shoulders. "Stop it, Toni! You know I told Jesse I would honor the deal."

She continued to plead with her father. "Dad! You can't let him take him. He will ruin him, just like he is ruining Red Rider!"

"Dean, get that colt in the trailer," Morgan shouted. Toni left her father, rushed Dean Stapleton and leaped on his back.

"You are not taking him!" Stapleton and Latham hurried to assist Dean. They grabbed Toni and dragged her off his back.

"I suggest you get control of that wildcat!" Stapleton roared.

Marvin Latham struggled to hold on to Toni. "Stop it, Toni! There is nothing I can do!" He shoved her away from the gate to give Dean Stapleton access to the Red Rider colt. He continued to hold her back as Dean put the colt in Stapleton's trailer.

"Our business is concluded," Morgan snarled as he headed back to his truck.

Once the colt had been secured, Marvin let go of his daughter. With tears streaming down her face, she screamed at Morgan as he retreated. "If anything happens to that colt, "I'll kill you!"

"Yea, yea," Stapleton grunted, with a wave of his hand. He and Dean got in the truck and drove off Latham's farm.

Toni looked at her father. He could see the rage had not calmed one bit. "And you! How could you let him take the Red Rider colt? How could you condemn that poor baby to the life that Morgan will give him?" She stomped around in a circled in near hysteria.

"That's enough, young lady! We did not have a choice. You know we had to turn the pick over to him and even you said he would choose the Red Rider colt. We have to move on. It's done."

Toni turned and put her hands on her hips. "No, Dad, it is not over. You are forgetting I own half of every horse on this farm. I will not sign off that colt until I have talked to a lawyer. Her face lit up. "I will call Perry! He will help me?" She began running towards the house.

"Toni!" Marvin called after her with no results. He shook his head and sighed.

3.3

"Della, we have to be getting to the airport!" Perry shouted from the living room. He waited but heard nothing coming from his bedroom. Shaking his head, he set down his suitcase and headed into the hall to see what was holding up his secretary.

He arrived at the door, which was open; leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms across his massive chest, then smiled. Della was struggling with one of the suitcases. Pushing down on the top of the suitcase with her knee, she was attempting to latch it.

Perry could not hold back any longer. He began laughing. Della looked up to see the lawyer leaning against the doorway. She smiled as he continued to laughed. "What is so amusing, Mr. Mason."

Perry stopped laughing and walked over to where she had set the suitcase on the floor. He took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. "Della, there is just so much you can stuff into that thing. I have already put three suitcases in the car for you. Do you really need a fourth? I only have two."

"We are going to be traveling to all three Triple Crown Races. That is over a month. Yes, I need four suitcases. You want me to look good, don't you?"

He chuckled as he took her into his arms. "You always look good, baby." After kissing her, he let go and surveyed the situation. "Alright, you pushed down on the suitcase and I'll latch it." Mason squatted down as Della leaned all her weight on the overstuffed suitcase. The lawyer struggled to get the latch to meet with the opening. "You are going to have to use all your weight," he instructed her.

Della looked up, raising an eyebrow. "I _am_ using all my weight, Counselor."

Amused, Perry stood back up. "Alright, Miss Street, we will switch places. Since I weigh more than you do, you should be able to latched the suitcase after I push it down."

Della maneuvered around Perry, squatted down in her heals, and prepared to push down on the latch. Mason leaned both knees on it, forcing the brunt of his weight on the suitcase. Della continued to struggle, as the latch still was not meeting the opening.

"Is it latched yet?" Mason asked.

"No, can you put a little more weight on it?" she inquired.

"Not this way. Let me try standing on it," Perry told her. He stood up and stepped up onto the suitcase. "Okay, now try it."

Della tried the latch but it still would not meet the opening. "Try jumping on it and see if it brings the two together."

Mason shook his head but did as she asked. "Okay, on three. When I come down on it, you latch it. One... two... three." He jumped in the air and landed on the suitcase. It gave way under his weight and his foot went through the top, trapping it. Perry lost his balance and fell towards Della. She backed up, but he rolled into her. She lost her balance and soon both were sprawled on the floor.

Perry and Della looked at each other and both began laughing uncontrollably. When the laughter subsided, Perry, looking up at the ceiling, said, "Three suitcases, Della, that's your limit."

"I have another one in your closet. It won't hold as much but we can stuff it." Perry looked at her, saw the grin and began laughing again.

He stood up and helped Della to her feet. Walking over to the closet, he opened it, pulled out the suitcase and brought it back. "Okay, but when it is full, we stop packing. Choose the clothes you want the most. When it is full, the rest stay here."

After ten minutes of arguing about over stuffing the suitcase, Della gave in, and the rest of the clothes were left on the bed. Perry latched it with ease. "Alright, let's get out of here before we miss our plane." He grabbed the suitcase and Della followed him out of the bedroom.

3.4

Morgan Stapleton pulled the trailer next to the stables. Dean jumped out of the truck. He was met there by his brother and Todd Campbell.

Campbell brought the colt out of the trailer and down the ramp. He walked him over to Morgan and his sons.

"He's a real beauty," Aaron said, admiring the Red Rider son.

"Start training him now," Morgan told Bobby Quintez, as he walked up and joined them.

"Okay, I'll start him out easy," Bobby said.

Morgan grabbed his shirt collar. "No, train him my way."

Todd Campbell's attention was drawn to his uncle immediately. "You can't do that to a colt this young. Are you trying to ruin him before he gets the chance to do any winning?"

Morgan looked disgustedly at his nephew and then turned his attention back to Bobby. "You take him and get him settled." He pointed at Todd and said, "You come with me." He indicated for Dean and Aaron to join them.

When they arrived in Morgan's office, he closed the door. "Sit down, Todd. Campbell took a seat nearest him. "I took you in when my sister died and every since then, you have displayed no loyalty to me whatsoever. I will not tolerate you questioning my judgement in front of the help. If you were not my sister's son, I would have fired you already. Don't ever do it again. Is that clear?"

Todd was fuming and getting madder. He no longer cared if he remained on his uncle's farm. He was tired of the abuse the horses had to endure. His uncle did not care anything about the welfare of the horses. He cared about the glory. He would no longer keep silent. He would not obediently sit there and say it was clear. "No , it is not. I want to know why you are forcing Bobby to shock Red Rider during the races. That horse will run his heart out for you. He does not have to be shocked."

"Did Bobby tell you that?" Morgan demanded.

"No, I certainly did not," Bobby said as he entered the office. "I want to talk to you, Morgan. I happen to think Todd is right. Red Rider will run without using shock.

"They don't seem to know what side their bread is buttered on," Dean snorted.

"And they don't seem to understand they are just the hired help," Aaron added.

"I am not hired help," Todd snarled. "I don't get paid one red cent for the work I do here."

"You get your room and board," Morgan growled. "and as long as you are under my roof, you are going to earn it."

"I don't have to stay here," Todd said. "I could get a job on one of the other horse ranches."

"Oh really?" Morgan questioned. "Just who do you think would hire you after we put out the word that you were stealing from us?"

"I have never stolen from you," shouted Todd.

"It really doesn't matter whether you haven't. We will just set you up and spread it around. You won't work in this business for the rest of your life," Morgan threatened. "Now, I am telling you for the last time. You will keep your mouth shut and do as you are told, or we will not only ruin you in this business; I will see to it that you go to jail for stealing. Got that?"

Todd was young and scared. Could Morgan actually do it? Could he sour all the other owners, and keep him from working in stables as a groomer. He could not take the chance. He had nowhere else to go. He looked at his uncle with pure hatred in his eyes. He got up to leave.

"Do you understand me, Todd?" Stapleton shouted after him.

Todd looked back. "I understand you perfectly."

"Good. Now, go and attend to that new colt."

Todd took one last look at the three men he hated most in the world and left the room."

Morgan Stapleton turned his attention on Bobby Quintez. "We have been over this before, Quintez. You will do as you are told or I will turn your dirty tricks over to the proper authorities, and you will be done in the business as well. And if you ever bring this subject up again, you will be fired, and it will be spread around that you were fired because you were shocking Red Rider. I don't give a damn if I have to sacrifice Red Rider. I'll win the triple crown with his son. Now, do you understand?"

Bobby wasn't sure who hated Morgan Stapleton more, Todd or he. He turned to leave and said over his shoulder, "I understand."

"Look at me when you are talking to me!" he bellowed.

Bobby turned around and said quietly, "I understand."

"Good, now get out of here!" Stapleton ordered. Bobby left immediately.

Dean and Aaron were grinning from ear to ear when Morgan noticed. "You two can stop grinning. I brought you in here for a reason. I have come to a decision. I don't believe either of you is capable of making an intelligent decision regarding the horses. Therefore, neither of you will have any say in that new colt. I will decide what happens to him. You boys are on thin ice. Just exactly how stupid do you think I am?

"I have checked the DNA on several of the colts and the mares on this farm, and you have not been breeding them to the ones I have instructed you to. Are you both out of your minds? A little cheating is one thing, but if we get caught falsifying the sires, we are out of the business, ourselves."

"Just a minute, Father," Dean said. But he did not get out another word. Morgan grabbed his son and slammed him up against the wall. "You have no say, do you understand? I have told you time and again, these are just animals to me... a means to make money. Don't think for a minute I won't turn the both of you in for what you have done. I don't care if you are my sons, I will destroy both of you. Now, get out of here!"

He let go of Dean, who left the office with his brother, neither of them saying a word until they were out of Morgan's hearing.

"That's it," Dean said, "we have to do something about him now."

"Starting with the will. We have to make sure he has not changed it," Aaron added. "Then we will make sure he is finished."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 4

4.1

The sun was shining high in the sky. Temperatures hovered in the low eighties. Marvin Latham looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. It could not be better for the arrival of his friends. He had been looking forward to Perry and Della's visit. Marvin had not really expected them to accept his invitation to stay with him, and travel the Triple Crown So, when they did, it was a pleasant surprise.

He had not seen Perry in a long time. It was a shame that friends, as close as they had been, rarely got together. True, he had poured his heart and sole into horse farm. Racing had become the center of his life, as well as his daughter's. His daughter... she had not spoken to him since Morgan Stapleton had picked up the Red Rider colt.

Marvin had been disturbed by her behavior. She had known from the beginning that they would have to turn the colt over to Stapleton. He could not understand why she had put up such a fight. It was almost a certainty that Stapleton would pick Red Rider's colt. He had beautiful conformation and for a youngster, he had speed... the kind of speed one did not expect at his age. Would he have liked to keep the colt? No doubt, but he had to honor the contract that Jesse Jorgenson had made with Morgan Stapleton.

He had not told Toni about a provision in the contract. Marvin did not want to get her hopes up. There was a possibility that they could take the colt away from Stapleton. Although, he wanted to see Perry and spend some time with him, he also wanted him to take a look at the contract Jesse had signed. If it meant what he thought it did, it was only a matter of time before he could force Morgan to return the colt. Marvin would like nothing better than to present the the Red Rider son to Toni for her own. He would put the colt in her name and allow her to race him that way. But first, he had to get Perry's legal opinion and obtain his services in getting the colt back.

The door to his office opened. Toni, dressed in a pink dress that hugged her body and contained a low neckline that drew attention to her very womanly shape, entered the office. Marvin shook his head. He had not seen the dress before. He had no doubt that she had recently purchased the dress to wear to try to catch the eye of the Los Angeles criminal attorney. If it would not start another big argument between them, he would insist she change into something more appropriate.

Toni said nothing as she picked up the keys to the Jeep Cherokee. As she turned to leave the room, Marvin said, quietly, "How long is this silent treatment going to go on, young lady?"

Toni twirled around to her father, with anger. "Silent treatment? How can you expect me to even speak to you after what you did?"

Marvin kept his temper in check and spoke with an even tone. "You know I had to honor the contract Jesse signed. You also knew before Morgan came, he would choose the Red Rider colt. So my question to you, is why are you behaving this way? You need to grow up, young lady, and realize that we can not always have our own way in life... especially when there is a legal contract involved."

Toni walked over to the window, staring at the corral that the colt would be running in right now, if it were not for her father. She walked rapidly over to her father with an accusing tone. "You could have waited until Perry got here and read that contract. He could have found a way to stop Stapleton from taking the colt."

"You don't know that. The contract is probably completely binding. Toni, you have to face the fact that the colt is not ours, and never was. This conversation is closed."

"No, it isn't! When Perry gets here, I want you to have him look at that contract. He will find a way for us to keep the colt."

"You don't know that."

"He's the greatest lawyer in the world! He will find a way," she insisted.

"Speaking of Perry, are you really going to go to the airport to greet him in that dress?" There it was, he had said it. He had not meant to, but his daughter had a way of rattling him into saying things he did not mean to say. Besides, it was for her own good. She had to get over this obsession she had with Perry Mason. He was a grown man who was already in love with a wonderful woman. He was sure Perry only saw his daughter as a child.

"There is nothing wrong with this dress!" she snapped at him. "I bet Perry will notice it immediately."

"I won't argue with that. He can't help but notice it," he replied, sarcastically.

Toni opened her mouth to say something, but her father cut her off. "We don't have time for this. Perry and Della's plane is going to land shortly. We have to go pick them up." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Why don't you let me pick them up and you stay here and make them a nice lunch. I am betting they will both be extremely hungry." Seeing the look on her face, he regretted the suggestion immediately.

Her nostrils flared and her face turned beet red. "You are trying to keep me away from Perry. I won't let you. I am going to pick him up. If you want lunch ready for him when he gets here, I suggest _you_ stay and fix it." She turned on her heals, marched out the door, slamming it as she left.

Marvin sighed. He had always liked the spirit and spunk in his daughter, but between her reaction to the colt, and her obsession with Perry Mason, she was trying his patience. He grabbed his jacket and left his office.

4.2

Bobby Quintez watched, as Morgan Stapleton drove off the farm with Harold Bishop. He had been waiting for an opportunity to find out what Stapleton had on the trainer. Now was his chance. The employees' quarters would be near empty as everyone would be out working with and caring for the horses. He knew Stapleton's sons in the main house. He would have to keep an eye out for them. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught in Bishop's room.

Bobby crossed over to the employees' building. He hesitated before going in. Looking around, he could see ranch hands in a distance, but not one was in sight around the quarters, where they hung out and slept at night. The jockey opened the door and went inside. He passed the room which he had been assigned, and headed down the hall to where Bishop had maintained a room for the past fifteen years.

Again, the young jockey stopped and listened. He did not see or hear anyone. He tried the door to Bishop's quarters. It was locked. That did not stop Bobby. He had come prepared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He placed the blade between the door and the lock. The locks had not been changed in so many years, a child could break into them. He was surprised that Stapleton had not updated this building in years. Yet, again, he wasn't. He did not care about the comfort of his employees. In fact, he did not even care about the comfort of his sons or his wife for that matter, so why would he care if the sleeping quarters were up to date?

After he jimmied the door, he took one last look around before entering. He slipped inside, closed and locked the door. Bobby looked around. The place was a mess. There were clothes thrown all over the place. Beer bottles were strewn from one end of the room to the other. Either he had not picked them up in a long time, or he drank a lot. But then, Morgan Stapleton could drive anyone to drink.

If it weren't for the fact that he had a chance to win the Triple Crown with Red Rider, he already would have been long gone. One thing for sure... he never intended to work for Morgan Stapleton again. The man represented everything he hated about the sport.

He thought about his encounter with Todd Campbell. He had dropped the crop with the electrical shock in the end of it. What Todd did not know was he had not been using it in the races. He only used it when he was under Stapleton's direct scrutiny. Todd was a good kid and he had a real feel for the horses. Stapleton treated him so poorly, Bobby wondered why he stayed. He could catch on at another farm. Marvin Latham obviously liked the kid. He would probably welcome the boy's talent.

Bobby began searching the room. After twenty minutes of intensive searching, he had not found anything that would shed a light, on what Stapleton had on Bishop. Quintez gave up and left the room. The only other place he might find some answers was in Stapleton's office.

He knew he would be taking a big chance as his office was attached to the family home. None of the employees were allowed in the house, and only in the office if called there. No one wanted to be called there as it was never for a good reason. It was always because Stapleton was unhappy with them.

Bobby crossed the distance between the employees' building and the main house. He headed for the far side, his eyes darting back and forth, watching for signs of trouble. When he reached the office, the door was open. He could hear voices inside. He recognized those voices to be Aaron & Dean Stapleton. He knew he should retreat, yet, he didn't. Maybe he could learn something from their conversation.

"I found it!" Dean shouted.

Aaron hurried over to the desk Dean had been searching. "I thought for sure he would have kept it in the safe."

"It is a good thing he didn't. You sure have not been able to open it," Dean said.

"I would swear he had the combination lock changed on that safe. I never had trouble opening that thing before." He was impatient for his brother to reveal the contents of the their father's will.

"Hang on. Give me a chance to read it, will you?" Dean growled.

Aaron waited but his patience was quickly running out. He wanted to know if their father had changed the will. "Come on, Dean. What gives?"

Dean Stapleton looked up from the legal document and grinned. "He not only has not changed the will, we inherit everything. Even Mother will only be able to stay here if we allow it!"

"Perfect! Now how do we stop him from changing it?" Aaron asked.

A note flutter to the floor towards Aaron. He was quicker than his brother to pick it up. He read it and smiled. "He can't change the will!"

"What do you mean, he can't change it?" Dean said, attempting to snatch the note, but failing.

"This is a note from the attorney. Apparently, Father tried to change it, but when Mother turned her share of the farm over to him, she made a provision that keeps him from selling the farm or willing it to anyone else! The farm is ours. There is nothing he can do about it!"

Dean did not seem to be as happy about the news. "It doesn't matter if he can't take it away from us, he still controls the farm as long as he is alive. We can't do anything we want until he is gone."

"There must be a way we can wrestle the farm away from him," Aaron agonized.

"There is only one way, but you are not going to like it," Dean told him.

There was a noise outside the door. Dean put his finger to his lips, indicating for Aaron to be quiet. He eased over to the opening and shoved the door into the person on the other side. Bobby Quintez fell to the porch floor, his head now supporting a large bump.

"What the hell are you doing here, Quintez?" Dean demanded.

Bobby rubbed the large lump on his head. "The same reason you guys are here, trying to find some way to control your father. The man has become impossible to work with. I could work for you guys, so I am all for getting the ranch out of his control."

Dean stood there for a moment before offering his hand to the jockey. Bobby accepted it and was pulled to his feet by the Stapleton brother.

"Okay, why should we trust you?"

"Because I want to win the triple crown and I am telling you, it is not going to happen if we keep pushing Rider so hard. It is not necessary. He loves to run."

Aaron stepped forward. "I thought you agreed with Harold's training. That is why we have gone along with it. We felt you were the one to know how far he could be pushed."

"I don't agree," Bobby said. "I have used shock methods in the past, but Rider has changed my mine. If a horse has what it takes he can win on his own. He's a great horse and I see a lot of potential in his colt as well, but Morgan will destroy him. He doesn't have Rider's temperament. He doesn't like being pushed hard. He has already, in the day he has been here, started to push back."

"So if we can get the old man to give us control of the ranch, you will stay on?" Dean asked.

"Yes, if you put the horses first. I can't mistreat them any longer."

"Will you help us get rid of the old man?" Aaron asked.

"If I can," Bobby said. "I think there is one place we can start."

"Where?" Dean inquired.

"Harold Bishop. What does your father have on him that he stays here year after year for lousy pay and treatment? Morgan must be blackmailing him to keep him here. If we find out what it is, we can hold it against him. We could force him to help bring down your father without getting our hands dirty."

Dean grinned. "You know what? I like your thinking, Quintez. But where do we start?"

"I say we start with the safe. Since Father changed the lock on it, he certainly did not do it to keep us from seeing the will. There must be something in there that he doesn't want us to know about."

"Great, genius, but you can't get it open," Dean snarled.

"How much time do we have?" Bobby asked. "When is Morgan due back?"

"Not until tonight," Aaron said.

Bobby grinned. That is all the time in the world. Do you know what I did before I became a jockey?" The brothers shook their heads.

"I used to work for a company that sent guys in to try to break into newly made safes, for the companies that made them. I was the guy who tested their reliability.

Dean and Aaron both grinned. "Well, don't just stand there, test the reliability of our safe," Dean said.

4.3

Perry Mason looked out the window of the jetliner as it was making its approach into Louisville International Airport. He looked back at the sleeping Della Street whose head was leaning on his right shoulder, his arm around her. He had not been able to sleep on the long flight but Della certainly had not had the same trouble. The lawyer had caught up on some fictional reading. He did not have the opportunity to read much, which was a shame, since he loved a good novel now and then. But with Della resting on his shoulder, he dared not move for fear of waking her. Reading was the obvious choice of activity.

Their courtroom schedule had been so jammed packed the past few months, that they did not have time for much else. It was no wonder that when they had a little down time, the first that Della did was fall asleep.

The announcement came over the loudspeaker to fasten their seat belts, as the flight attendants came down the aisle checking to be sure the passengers had followed instructions.

"Della, wake up," Perry said softly. He gently removed his arm from around her, causing her to stir. He smiled down at her and coaxed her out of her slumber. "Wake up, sleepy head."

The flight attendant approached them. "Mr. Mason, the two of you will have to fasten your seat belts and place your seats in the up-right position." She smiled at the famous attorney.

By now, Della was fully awake as both of them complied with her request. "This is either the fastest plane in the air or I slept through the entire flight."

Perry chuckled and took her hand in his. After kissing the back of it, he said, "I decided not to wake you. You needed the rest."

"It must have been a boring flight for you," she said, apologetically.

"Not at all. I finished that novel I started back in... actually I don't even remember when I started it," he admitted. It was probably the last time they flew in a plane.

The couple watched out the window as the plane made its final approach and descended downward until the wheels hit the pavement. As the jet slowed and came to a stop, Perry removed his seat belt, stood up and helped Della to her feet. To the smiles and thanks of the flight attendants, they left the plane and entered the airport. They made the long walk to the baggage claim to pick up their suitcases. As Perry pulled the last of them from the carousel, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Perry!" Toni shouted and threw herself into his arms, much to the embarrassment and dismay of her father.

Perry gently pushed the girl back and smiled. "You have grown up since the last time I saw you." He kissed her forehead.

Toni looked at her father with a smirk on her face, but quickly returned her attention to the lawyer. "I am glad you noticed."

Clearing his throat, Marvin Latham stepped forward and offered his hand to Mason. Perry accepted and shook it. "It is so good to see you again. I am happy you accepted our invitation." Marvin looked over at Della and smiled. "Della, you are even more lovely than I remember." He kissed her cheek.

"Perry and I could hardly keep our minds on work since you called. We are looking forward to an entire month of no murder trials," Della said, before turning her attention to Toni. "I have not seen you since you and your father brought one of your racehorses to California. I must say you have grown into a beautiful young lady."

Toni took the compliment in stride with a forced smile. Having worked with a lawyer, who also loved the detective work that came with murder cases, Della had learned to pick up on clues over the years. She could sense Toni's animosity towards her. If she could, there wasn't any doubt that Perry could as well.

Helping Perry with their suitcases, Melvin led them to his jeep. Once settled, they all got into the jeep and headed for Latham Farms.

"So how is Latham's Choice's time?" Perry asked.

"Fast!" Toni answered enthusiastically.

"But not fast enough, if he is going to beat Red Rider," Marvin said.

"You need to have more confidence in him, Dad. He is getting faster all the time. We have another week before the Derby. He will continue to improve," Toni scolded her father.

Both Perry and Della could sense the tension between father and daughter. Something was wrong but neither of them would pry. Hopefully, their presence would help to ease it.

"I hear Jesse Jorgenson sold you a mare that had a colt by Red Rider," Perry said, hoping to relieve the tension. Instead, he found out quickly the source of that tension.

"And Dad allowed him to steal the colt away from us," she said, bitterly.

"Steal?" Perry questioned. "What do you mean?"

"He did not steal the colt, Perry." Marvin explained how he got the mare, and the contract that had existed between Jesse Jorgenson and Morgan Stapleton.

"If there was a legal contract, Toni, he most certainly did not steal the colt," Perry explained to her.

"Dad did not have to honor it!" Toni shouted.

"I am afraid he did," Perry told her. "Otherwise, he would have opened himself up to a lawsuit, for all intents and purposes, he could not win."

"But you are the best attorney in the country. You can break the contract," she insisted.

"Not even Perry can break a legal contract, Toni," Della said gently, "if it is binding."

"It can't be. He just has to look at it. I bet he can find a way. You are not a lawyer. I am not asking you to look at it."

Perry, who was riding in the front seat, could tell Marvin was about to scold his daughter. Perry gave him a look that told him to let it go. He did not want this escalating any further.

The rest of the ride to the farm was mostly in silence with the exception of some small talk. Perry wondered if he would ever be able to go anywhere for vacation, without someone drawing him into their legal battles.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 5

5.1

Bobby Quintez turned the dial on the safe, listening intently as he did. It only took him one try and he had Morgan Stapleton's safe open. He turned around, supporting a big grin. "I must inform you that this safe could be broken into by a fifth grader."

Ignoring his remark, Aaron and Dean raced over to the safe at the same time. Dean reached the safe first, but before he could remove anything from it, a tall woman with a weathered face walked into their father's office. She had the look of a woman who had had a hard life. Her face was wrinkled beyond her years and her shoulders slightly stooped. "Just what do you boys think you are doing?" she asked sternly.

Aaron and Dean turned to see their mother standing in the doorway. With her hands on her hips, she stood there with a look that demanded they explain themselves.

Aaron, knowing he had a softer touch than his brother, stepped forward. "Mother, we did not hear you come in."

"Obviously," she replied sarcastically. "You both better start explaining."

"It's Father. We have a real problem with the way he is running this ranch," Aaron complained.

"So you break into his safe?"

Dean walked over to his mother. "Are you happy with the way he runs this farm?"

"That has no bearing on what you are doing in his office. You have no business breaking into his safe," she said, her voice beginning to rise.

"Bobby has been telling us that Father has been abusing the horses," Aaron told her.

"Mrs. Stapleton, Red Rider has the ability to win the Triple Crown, but Morgan is going to ruin him before he has the chance to do so. And that new colt has so much potential, which he will never reach it. He is already beginning to push back. Morgan has no idea how to train these horses. You can't push them beyond their capabilities. They are going to break down sooner or later. And with Red Rider, it is going to be sooner." Bobby paused long enough to study his boss's wife. Then he continued. "All of this over-aggressive training is not necessary. Rider loves to run. He will do everything asked of him. You don't have to put electrical shocks in the end of the crop. He is the fastest horse on the track since Secretariat."

Marion Stapleton's expression soften. "He has been using electrical shock on him?"

"And he is trying to force me to use it on that new colt. I can't do it. I can't use these methods on them any longer," Bobby said.

She said nothing for a moment and looked over at the safe. "Something will have to be done about that." She paused and then said, "If you are looking for his will, I can assure you he cannot take the farm away from the two of you. I have seen to that."

Dean picked up the will from the desk and walked back to his mother. He handed it to her. "We know that now. You always looked out for us and we love you for it."

"Your father looks out for you too," she tried to point out, but her sons were not buying it.

"He has treated us almost as poorly as he has treated you," Aaron countered. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

She turned away from her sons as she knew they were right. "He is my husband. I owe my loyalty to him."

"At what price, Mother? Look at the toll he has taken on you over the years. Doesn't he owe anything to you? How about his loyalty to you? It is non-existent," Dean said, reaching to his mother to take her into his arms.

With tears in her eyes, she pushed her son away. "What is it you are looking for? If you have read the will, you know he can't take this farm away from you."

"We want this farm run corrrectly. We want the cruelty to the horses to stop. What we really want is to take control of the farm away from him," Aaron informed her. "It is time the horses are trained properly. Bobby should have some say in their training and Harold Bishop has to go."

Marion Stapleton sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "That's a pretty tall order. Just exactly how do you propose we do all that?"

"He has never considered you a threat, so he has never kept anything from you. You must know something that we could hold against him. Something that would force him to turn the management of the farm over to us."

She shook her head. "He is your father. He is responsible for this farm and its success. You will own and run it eventually. You will just have to find a way to convince him the treatment of the horses must change. I will back you up on that. As far as Harold Bishop is concern, I will speak to your father about firing him and hiring a new trainer."

Aaron and Dean were disappointed. They had hoped their mother would listen to them and help them take control of the farm, but it was obvious she would not. Too many years of being dominated by Morgan Stapleton had taken its toll. She would not stand up to him. They would have to do things their own way.

Marion stood up and headed for the door. "Close that safe up and put your father's will back where you found it. I will expect all three of you to leave this office at once." She left and shut the door.

"That's just great! She wants us to talk to him and convince him to change the training of the horses," Dean said sarcastically. "He is not going to listen to us."

"I will not continue to treat the horses the way he wants me to," Bobby said, "so I suggest you find another way to get this ranch out of Morgan's control."

"Well, I for one, am not leaving this office until we find what we came here for," Aaron insisted. He walked over to the safe and began pulling out its contents. There were at least a couple dozen envelopes of large sizes. He began tossing them to Dean and Bobby. He continued to do so until he had emptied the safe of all of them. "Start looking, gentlemen." Aaron reached back into the safe and pulled out the remaining contents from the bottom... several hundred thousand dollars in cash.

"Can you believe this? Every time we need something, he always says there is no money for it. Look at all the money he has in this safe," Aaron complained.

After an hour of looking, none of them had found a single thing that could be of any help in discovering what hold Morgan Stapleton had over Harold Bishop. Could they have been wrong? Was Bishop staying at the ranch of his own free will? It did not make sense. Why would he stay for the lousy pay and treatment? He really was not the trainer. He was only a figurehead. Morgan decided the horses' training. Bishop just did as he was told. He only appeared to the public to be Red Rider's trainer.

Dejected and disappointed, they began to put the envelopes back into the safe when Bobby Quintez caught his watch on something that was taped on the inside, over the top of the door. When he forced his hand out of the safe, paper from a manila envelope had torn and stuck to the band of his watch.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"There is something over the opening of the safe, just inside," Bobby said.

Aaron pushed Bobby away from the safe and bent down. He reached inside and felt around the door, near the top. "There is something taped to the safe." He put a fingernail under the tape and peeled it away. The envelope fell to the bottom of the safe. Scooping it up, he turned to Dean and Bobby.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Dean cried. "Open it!"

Aaron did exactly that. The envelope contained pictures. He thumbed through the pictures and grinned. "Gentlemen, I think we have just found out why Harold Bishop stays here and takes the old man's abuse!" He handed the pictures to Dean to look at. Bobby stood at his side and looked at them, as Dean scrutinized them one by one.

"So how are these pictures any big deal?" Bobby asked. "All I see is Harold attending to some horse in a barn. And they are at least a hundred years old," he exaggerated.

"You have not been around long enough to understand the significance of these pictures," Aaron told him. "Notice how young Harold looks in these pictures?"

"Yea, so what?" Bobby said, quickly losing interest in something that did not make any sense to him.

"Look at the emblem at the back of the stall," Dean told him. "It is that of the Green Pasture Farm."

"Again, so what?" Bobby said.

"Harold used to train horses for that farm. The horse laying on his side in the straw is Storm Chaser. He is recognizable by the three full white socks and the one half-white sock on his front right leg."

Bobby was becoming impatient. He did not see why this was so important. Nothing in those photographs showed anything he saw that they could use.

Aaron thumbed through the pictures until he came to the one that he wanted. He handed it to Bobby. "Look at that. What is Harold doing?"

"Administering a drug into the horse. It is laying down. Something is obviously wrong with him. He is just treating him," Bobby surmised.

"First of all, he is not a veterinarian. Secondly, do you see any drugs in that picture?" Aaron asked.

Bobby looked. "No," he said excitedly, thumbing through the rest of the photos, "there isn't any drugs in any of these photos. So what is he injecting into Storm Chaser?"

"My guess would be air," Aaron said.

"But that would cause an air embolism!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Exactly. Another tidbit, I am betting you don't know... Harold was training two horses at the time, Storm Chaser and Time Traveler. He was under contract to Storm Chaser but he was no where near as fast as Time Traveler. He tried to get out of this contract with Green Pasture Farm. But Mason Winkleman would not let him out of it. He was released after Storm Chaser died suddenly. He went on to do a lot of winning with Time Traveler."

"Holy Toledo!" Bobby shouted. "And when they posted Storm Chaser, they found no cause of death!"

"Exactly right!" Dean said. "Somehow, Father must have found out what he was going to do and was able to take pictures."

"That is why Harold Bishop has stayed here for so many years for next to nothing in pay, and has been forced to take whatever Father dished out to him," Aaron said.

"I think we just found a way to get Bishop to cooperate with us," Bobby said. "But cooperate with what? What are we going to do?"

"Arrange an accident," Dean said.

"You mean kill him?" Bobby's eyes widen at the thought.

"No, not kill him," Aaron said. "But a spinal injury would keep him from interfering."

"How will that stop him?" Bobby said.

"He would just become a bitter old man. He has always said he would rather be dead than crippled. Believe me, he would lose interest really fast. He would just sit around waiting to die."

Bobby looked at Aaron, who smiled and nodded. "So how do we do it?"

"That's the beauty in it," Dean said, "we don't, Harold does it. He will have no choice. Then after he has done it, we destroy the pictures so he can't claim we blackmailed him. But we won't tell him we have destroyed them. That way we will be able to keep him quiet. If he should decide to try and blow the whistle, there will be no evidence to substantiate it."

All three men looked at each other, supporting grins.

5.2

Marvin Latham pulled up in front of his sprawling ranch house and stopped the vehicle. Shutting off the engine, he opened the door. "What do you say we get you settled, eat some lunch and then I will show you our pride and joy?"

"That suits us just fine," Perry said, getting out of the vehicle. He helped Della out of the jeep and then reached for Toni. He lowered the young lady from the vehicle and attempted to join Della, but Toni locked both arms around his right arm.

"I can't wait to show you Latham's Choice. He is going to beat Red Rider. You just wait and see!"

Marvin Latham watched as his daughter led Perry Mason into the house. He looked over at Della who smiled back at him. Marvin offered his arm to her, which Della graciously accepted. "I am sorry, Della. If you have not already guessed, my daughter has a big crush on Perry. I'll talk to her after dinner."

"I wish you wouldn't, Marvin. It would only make matters worse between Toni and me. Perry and I will just deal with it. Please just let it go," Della requested.

"Well, alright, if that is what you wish. I just don't want Toni to spoil your vacation."

"Perry and I will find time to spend together."

Marvin led her into the house. Della was pleasantly surprised. The house definitely had a feminine touch. She thought that since Marvin's wife had died, she had expected it to look more like a bachelor's home.

She notice the fireplace had a picture of whom Della suspected was Mrs. Latham with Marvin, and then another picture of the two of them with Toni when she was about eleven or twelve years old.

Della followed Latham into a very large kitchen. There was a breakfast nook in the corner. Toni had already made sure that Della could not sit beside him for lunch. She had slipped in and left Perry only enough room to sit on the end. Della caught Perry's eye. As she was about to seat herself on the other side of the table, Perry used his body weight to push Toni over, making room for Della. It was clear that Toni was not happy.

After Marvin ordered one of his men to bring in Perry and Della's luggage, the kitchen help began placing lunch on the table. Perry reached over and clasped Della's hand in his, much to Toni's dismay.

Soon ham and cheese sandwiches were brought to the table with a fruit salad and soft drinks. Perry barely had room to lift his food to his mouth as Toni was leaning right up against him.

Marvin knew Toni was going to be a challenge where Perry was concerned, but he had not thought she would be so obvious. Regardless of Della's request, he was going to have to talk to her or she would ruin Perry and Della's vacation.

"So, will we get to see Latham Choice's work out?" Perry asked as he took a sip of the Pepsi that had been set in front of him.

Before Marvin could answer, Toni started talking excitedly. "Yes, we planned his workout for right after lunch. We usually work him in the morning but we were sure you would like to see him."

Perry smiled. "Good, Della and I were hoping to see him run."

Toni wished there was some way to leave Della behind at the house but she could not think of one. She supposed she would have to tolerate her. She had to find a way to separate that secretary from Perry. How was she supposed to see him alone if she was always tagging along.

After lunch was finished, Marvin Latham stood up. "It is time for you to see our latest and best. Follow me." Marvin got up and headed for the door. He grabbed a stop watch from a nearby shelf.

Perry pushed Della out from the breakfast nook, holding her hand. Not letting go, he assisted Toni to her feet but let go immediately. Mason put his arm around Della's waist and led her towards the door. A very upset Toni followed them.

The lawyer looked back and smiled. "Well, are you going to show us Red Rider?"

Toni past them without saying anything. He did not want to hurt her feelings but he hoped she had gotten the message. He had brought Della with him to enjoy some time with her. At this rate, he was worried that Toni would spoil it for her.

"Easy counselor," Della whispered," she's an impressionable young lady who has a crush on you. Don't let her down too hard."

"I won't but I am not about to encourage her either," Perry replied.

They followed Marvin and Toni to the track where Ethan Logan was trotting Latham's Choice around. Marvin, despite his reservation about his horse's ability to beat Red Rider, was proud of Latham's Choice. He was by far the best they had bred and the fastest. The question still remained whether he was fast enough to beat Red Rider.

Marvin called out to Latham's Choice's jockey. "Okay, Ethan, let's see what he can do. Full out!" he shouted. Ethan nodded in acknowledgement.

Liam Logan came up behind them. "He is looking good, Marvin. He was a little faster yesterday. He is improving all the time."

"See, Dad. I told you! He is going to beat Red Rider," Toni said, excitedly.

"We'll see," Marvin said. He turned around and introduced his friends. "Liam, I want you to meet a long time friend of mine. This is Perry Mason and his secretary, Della Street."

Perry offered his hand and shook Liam Logan's. "Pleasure to meet you. You have that horse in great shape."

"I would have recognized you without the introduction. You have become well-known all over the country, especially after defending the president.* The pleasure is all mine."

Perry smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's see what he can do," he said, pointing at Latham's Choice.

"Okay, Ethan! Let 'em run!" Liam shouted to his son.

Ethan picked up the horse's speed. It did not take very long and Latham's Choice was running full out. Marvin clicked the stop watch as they watched the horse race around the track. All eyes were on him as his speed continued to increase under the skillful guidance of Ethan Logan.

"Look at him go!" Della said. She looked at Perry, who was beside her. He smiled and put his arm around her, which cause a scowl to form on Toni's face.

When Latham's choice had gone around the entire track, Marvin hit the stopwatch. He showed it to Liam, who grinned back at his boss. Toni left Perry and Della. She ran over to her father, grabbed his wrist and looked at Latham's Choice's time.

"That is the fastest he has ever gone!" She hugged her father as Perry and Della joined them.

Perry checked the stopwatch. "That is fast!"

"How does is compare to Red Rider?" Della asked.

Toni frowned at Della. "What does it matter. We don't worry about Red Rider," she snapped. "We concentrate on improving his time."

Marvin gave his daughter a warning glare as Ethan approached them. "He barely broke a sweat. When it is time for the Derby, he is going to be faster yet. He's right where we want him."

Della walked over and petted Latham's choice through the fence. The horse nuzzled up to her. Perry joined her and reached through to rub the horse's forehead. "I am really looking forward to watching him run the Derby."

Della put her arm around the lawyer. "Me too. Thanks for bringing me, Perry."

Mason kissed her temple. "You are welcome."

Toni watched. Jealousy began building up. She had to find a way to separate them so she had some time alone with Perry.

"Come on, Della, Perry, I will show you around the farm and our other horses," Marvin said. Perry and Della followed him but Toni lingered behind. When Marvin noticed, he called out, "Are you coming, Toni?"

"Ah, no, Dad. You go ahead. I am going to make sure the maid is taking care of sleeping arrangements." She took off for the house.

Perry and Della spent the afternoon touring the farm and being introduced to the employees. Marvin took them into the horse barn and showed them all of the horses. He explained pedigrees and what he hoped to accomplish with the horses he had purchased from Jesse Jorgenson. He then led them to his office.

Marvin opened the door and allowed Perry and Della to enter in front of him. "Please, sit down," he told them.

They sat down on a leather couch opposite a large oak desk. Marvin walked over to the desk and eased into the tall-back leather chair. He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a document. "I wanted to talk to you in private and I was not sure my daughter was going to give me a chance, considering her obsession with you. But since she has gone to the house, I thought this was the perfect opportunity." Marvin stood up, walked over, and handed the contract to Perry.

"I take it this is the contract Jorgenson signed with Morgan Stapleton," Perry said, while turning the pages.

"It is. I would like you to take a look at it. There is one clause in there that I would like your opinion on."

Perry began the task of reading the legal contract. Both Della and Marvin remained silent to allow him complete concentration. When he had finished, he raised his eyes to Marvin.

"The contract is binding?" Marvin asked.

"Yes, completely," Mason informed him. "Had you refused to turn the colt over to Stapleton, he would have had grounds to sue you."

"Perry, there is the one clause..."

"Yes, I know the one you are talking about. It states that if the colt is abused in any way, you would have the right to demand possession and the contract would become nullified."

"That's the one," Latham said.

"I would imagine it was just put in there as a formality," Mason said. "After all, race horses are worth a lot of money and are taken better care of than peoples' kids."

Latham shook his head. "Not in this case. Stapleton is known for his poor treatment of his horses, even to the point of cruel treatment. Several horses have broken down because of his insistence on such severe training."

"What is it you are asking me?" Perry inquired.

"I would like to get that colt back from Stapleton."

"You would have to prove abuse, which would be very hard to do. He is not going to do it in front of you and his employees would be loyal to him. I doubt that they would be helpful in proving it," Mason said.

"I don't think they have any loyalty to him what-so-ever. Bishop has been working for him for years and hates him. Bobby Quintez doesn't like him. Hell, Perry, his own sons can't stand him."

"Still, proving cruelty to those horses will not be easy. What would be extreme or cruel training to one would be normal for another. It would be up to a court to decide if the treatment would fall under the abuse that is required in this contract," Mason finished, handing it back to Latham.

"If I can prove it, would you handle the case?"

"Look, Marv, you would not need to spend the money to bring me all the way from California to handle this. You could have a local attorney handle it for you," Perry answered.

"But if I am willing to foot the expense, would you handle it? I want the best handling it... and you are the best."

Perry sighed. "If I felt you could prove abuse, yes, I would come to Kentucky, depending on my caseload in Los Angeles."

Marvin smiled. "That is all I wanted to hear. I will get you that evidence. When I do, I will call you. Stapleton abuses those horses and I am going to prove it. Now, why don't we go back to the house and get some dinner?"

Della looked at Perry. He could read her expression. "Thanks, Marv, but it has been a long day. If it is alright with you, Della and I are tired. We would just like to retire for the night."

"Alright. Your room should be ready by now."

Perry and Della walked back to the main house with Marvin Latham. He opened the door and they walked in ahead of him.

"Toni!" Latham called out.

Toni came from down the hall. She looked immediately at Perry and smiled. She then turned her attention to her father. "Yes, Dad."

"Perry and Della want to retire for the night. Is their room ready?" Marvin asked.

"Room? Both rooms are ready." There was a smirk on her face. When she saw Perry and Della's expression, she said, "Well, after all, you two are not married and Dad would insist you stay in separate rooms."

Marvin, red-faced was about to say something, when Della stopped him by interrupting. "Will you show us to our rooms, Toni?"

Toni's grin was one of triumph. "This way."

TBC...

*Refers to my fanfiction, "The Case of the Politician's Wife."


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 6

6.1

Perry and Della followed Toni down the hall. She stopped at one door. "Miss Street, you will be staying in this room."

Perry glanced inside. There was one single bed in the room. It looked to be a kid's room. The wall paper was covered in ponies, but they were caricatures. The comforter on the bed had the same cartoon ponies on it. It had been pulled back and Perry noticed the same ponies were on the sheets.

Della noticed that her suitcases were sitting in the corner of the room. She looked back at Perry. He had on his courtroom face, but no one knew Della Street better than he did. He was clearly upset. He could not believe the boldness of Toni Latham.

"Now Perry, if you will follow me, I will show you to your room." Turning to Della, she said, "If you need anything, Miss Street, please do not hesitate to ask." Abruptly, she turned away from her and hooked her arm around Perry's.

Della watched as Toni led Perry away. She was worried just how long Perry would tolerate Toni's behavior, despite that she did not want him to confront her. After all, this was Marvin's home and Della did not want to embarrass him or cause any problems.

Toni stopped in front of another door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and pushed it open. Perry's suitcases were on the floor beside a king-size bed. The room was more than four times the size of Della's room. The dresser had several pictures of Latham Farm racehorses. There was a fireplace at the far side of the room and a fire had been lit. On the table beside the bed was a pitcher of water on a tray with a glass of ice. Near the fireplace there were two chairs and a love seat in front of it. On the stand was a bottle of champagne on ice.

When Perry stepped inside, he reached for one of his two suitcases. It was considerably lighter than when it had been brought in. Mason set it on the bed and opened it. It was empty. He looked back at Toni who was smiling at him.

"I took the liberty of setting out your clothes. You will find your slacks in the closet. Your shirts are in the second drawer, and your t-shirts and shorts are in the top drawer, along with your socks. I put your razor, shaving cream and after shave in the bathroom."

Perry was willing to bet that Della's four suitcases had not been opened, let alone unpacked and put away. He turned to find Toni standing next to the love seat, pouring the champagne into two glasses.

"I thought we would have one drink to celebrate your arrival here on Latham's farm." She held out a glass to him.

Perry walked over to her and took both glasses out of her hands. He set them back on the table. "Toni, you do not belong in a man's bedroom. Thank you for setting my clothes out. Now, I think you should leave."

The smile on her face turned to a frown. "Perry, we are both adults. Why don't we... "

Before she could finish what she was going to say, Perry took her hand and led her to the door. "Good night, Toni, and thank you." He eased her out of the bedroom and closed the door.

A very indignant Toni stood there looking at the closed door. She could not believe that Perry had just sent her out. How were they going to get to know each other, if they did not take advantage of the time that the secretary was not with him. She turned around to see a very stern Marvin Latham standing there.

"I think it is time you and I had a talk, young lady," Marvin said.

"About what?" she asked, innocently.

"You know exactly about what!" he said. "Follow me."

Toni huffed but followed her father to the kitchen. "Sit down," he said.

"I would rather stand."

"And I said sit down!" Marvin said raising his voice.

The tone sent her into the nearest chair. "I don't understand why you are so upset. I thought I took very good care of our guest."

"You put Della in your old room. It is and looks like a child's room," he said. "And it has a single bed!"

"Well, where was I supposed to put her? She can't stay in Perry's room," she protested.

"There are six bedrooms in this house. Excluding yours and mine, that leaves four. Three of them have fireplaces and sitting areas, but you chose to put her in your old bedroom?"

Toni adverted her eyes from her father. "There is nothing wrong with that room. I stayed in it until I was twelve years old."

"Della Street is not twelve years old! Furthermore, you had no business separating them," Marvin scolded.

"They are not married. They don't belong in the same room," Toni insisted.

"But you belong in Perry's bedroom, offering him champagne?" Latham said, sarcastically.

"You were spying on me?" Toni complained.

"Spying... no. I was coming down the hall just in time to see Della come out of the room to use the bathroom. All of the other bedrooms have adjoining bathrooms. And when I came down the hall, I watched Perry throw you out of his room."

"He did not throw me out!" Toni argued.

"What would you call it?" Marvin demanded.

"He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep."

Marvin shook his head. "I will not have you spoiling their vacation. From here on out, you will stop this childish behavior. Perry Mason is a grown man and you are merely a child to him. He is in love with Della Street. You will not interfere between the two of them again. Is that clear?"

"I am not interfering between them. He is a single man and fair game," she said. "She doesn't have a ring around his finger."

"Toni, that is enough. You are under my roof and you will do as I say. Do not make any more passes at Perry. Is that clear?" Marvin growled.

Toni's face turned into a pout but she did not say anything.

"Is that clear?" Marvin said, demanding an answer.

"It's clear!"

"Now, go do whatever you want to do, but stay away from Perry Mason," he ordered."

Toni left in a huff. Marvin just shook his head.

Perry looked over at the two glasses of champagne and smiled. There just might be a use for them. In his bathrobe, he grabbed the glasses and the champagne, and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and and peaked down the hall. Toni Latham was nowhere in sight. Relieved that he would not have another confrontation with her, he opened the door wider and entered the hall. Quietly, he headed for the bedroom Della was staying in. When he reached it, he lightly rapped his knuckles on the door."

"Yes," Della's voice sounded from inside.

"Della, open the door," Perry said quietly.

The door opened and Della stood on the other side, in her bathrobe. Perry pushed past her and closed the door with his foot. He held up the champagne and said, "Courtesy of Toni Latham."

Confused, she looked at him with a questioning look. Perry told her what had transpired a few minutes earlier in his room.

"I hope you were not too rough on her, Perry. She has a crush on you."

"Crush or no crush, I am not going to let her spoil our vacation." He walked over to the stand next to the bed and set the glasses down. Pouring champagne in both, he picked one up and handed it to Della.

"If I drink that, I will probably fall asleep. I am exhausted, Perry," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"So am I. So lets have one glass and call it a night." Perry suggested. He sat down on the single bed and propped back on the pillow. He patted the bed beside him.

"I don't think there is room for both of us," Della said.

Mason scooted over a bit to the edge and patted the bed again. Della smiled and joined him. He put his arm around her and sipped his champagne. Both were silent for a few minutes as exhaustion had really begun to set in. Weeks of non-stop cases and no rest had caught up with both of them. When they had finished drinking the champagne, Perry took the glass out of Della's hand and set both of them on the stand beside the bed. He slid down to a horizontal position, pulling Della with him. Drawing her in close, she laid her head on his chest.

Moments later both of them were fast asleep.

The next morning, Toni Latham was up bright and early. She stopped by Perry's room and listened at the door. She could not hear anything. She thought that unusual, as she assumed Perry would snore loudly like her father did. She continued past the other bedrooms including her childhood bedroom and went into the kitchen.

Despite her father's warning, she had no intentions of staying away from Perry Mason. She would fix him breakfast in bed. That would let him know that she was a woman not afraid of taking care of a man. Toni worked in the kitchen, preparing bacon and eggs with toast, orange juice and coffee. She placed them on a serving tray. Unfamiliar with how Perry drank his coffee, she put cream and sugar on the tray as well.

Toni smiled. He may not have been willing to drink champagne with her but he was a man. He would not refuse breakfast. He would be hungry. She picked up the tray and headed back into the hall. Toni went down to the bedroom she had assigned to Mason and balanced the tray against her body. She knocked on the door. "Perry, I have your breakfast, so cover up." Opening the door, she entered the bedroom. It was obvious that the bed had not been slept in. Toni glanced over to the table where Mason had set the champagne and glasses. They were gone. She looked back at the door.

"Della Street!" she sneered. Still carrying the tray, she left the room and slammed the door. She was just in time to see Perry Mason leaving Della Street's room.

Perry looked up to see her at his door. He continued towards her. Mason looked down at the tray of food. Apparently, he still had not gotten through to her. "I hope that is not for me," he said.

Toni looked down at the tray of food she was carrying. "No!" she snapped at him. "It is for my father." She turned abruptly and stomped off to Marvin Latham's room.

Perry watched her. He had no doubt that the food was meant for him and that she had entered his bedroom to find it empty. From her attitude, he was also sure she had seen him leaving Della's room. He hoped that this would be the end of her obsession with him.

6.2

The sun was shining in the east. The cool breeze left the air just a bit chilly. It was perfect weather for Red Rider's work out. Todd Campbell had just finished saddling the colt. He ran his hand down the front of Rider's head. He reached up and scratched behind his ears, speaking softly to the colt.

Harold Bishop stood in the doorway of the stable, shaking his head. "Stop babying that dam horse! If Stapleton sees you treating him that way, he will have a fit." Bishop walked up to him and tore the rein out of his hands. "When are you going to accept that it is just a damn horse?"

Todd became angry and it showed in his response. "It's not just a horse and if you and Morgan would treat Rider right, you would not have to use shocks in the crop to get him to run. He loves to run. He will give one hundred percent effort if you would stop abusing him."

"Abusing? And just how many horses have you trained?" Bishop snarled, as he began to lead Rider away?

"And when was the last time you had a real winner. Everyone can't figure out why Morgan keeps you. You're a lousy trainer. You could not train a winner to save your life!"

Bishop dropped the rein and backhanded Todd across the mouth, knocking him to the floor of the stable. Rider reared up, his front legs pawing at the air. He towered over Harold Bishop. With fury in his eyes, the colt came back down on all fours. Bishop had to scramble out of the way. He swore the colt tried to kill him. He looked over at Rider who was standing over Todd Campbell, nudging him gently. Todd rubbed his forehead to calm the colt.

"You are done here, Campbell. I will talk to Morgan. You are ruining that horse."

"No, he is not done, Mister Bishop," Aaron said behind him.

Harold turned to see Aaron Stapleton, along with his brother, Dean and Bobby Quintez. Aaron reached down and extended a hand to Todd Campbell. Stunned at Aaron's gesture, the young man took his hand and Aaron pulled him to his feet.

"Take Rider outside, Todd. Walk him and calm him down," Aaron told him.

Todd did not wait for Harold Bishop to counter the order. He grabbed Rider's rein and led the colt out of the stable, never taking his eyes from Bishop.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I am in charge of Rider's training," Bishop shouted.

"You aren't in charge of anything, Harold. You are nothing but a puppet for our father," Dean said. "You are not training Rider, he is. You do exactly as you are told. Nothing more, nothing less."

Harold looked over at Bobby Quintez. "Why the hell are you still standing around. Get out there and work that horse!"

Quintez made no attempt to leave the stable. He said nothing to Bishop. Aaron was in charge and he would let him deal with Harold.

"He isn't going anywhere. We are going to have a little talk," Aaron said.

"I don't take orders from you!" He tried to push his way past Aaron, but Dean and Bobby stepped forward to block his path.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Bishop roared.

Aaron stepped aside and allowed him to pass. "If you say so, Harold. Of course, we thought you would like to see those pictures of you and Storm Chaser." Dean pulled the pictures out of his pocket and showed them to Harold. Aaron waited for his reaction.

Bishop looked through the pictures. "Where did you get these?"

"It doesn't matter where we got them. It only matters that we have them," Bobby said.

"You are part of this?" He waved the pictures at Quintez. Bobby said nothing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Aaron said. "We thought we would give them to the commission. It would pretty much finish you in the racing business, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Bishop repeated, staring at Aaron.

"You killed Storm Chaser so that you could ride Time Traveler. Even if an investigation could not completely prove it, you would be finished. My father would be forced to fire you, and no one anywhere would touch you."

"Cut to the chase, Aaron. Tell me what the blackmail is?"

"Blackmail is an ugly word, Harold," Dean said, with a smirk. "We would prefer to think of it as doing a deed in the best interest of this ranch and Red Rider."

"What deed?" Bishop asked.

"We want the old man out of the way," Dean told him.

"What? Are you talking about murder? Because if you are, you might as well turn those pictures over to the commission. If I was capable of killing him, I would have done it years ago instead of being tied to this god-forsaken ranch."

"We are not murderers, Mister Bishop," Aaron said. "We simply want control of the ranch. We want our father out of the picture."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Quite frankly, we don't care. Just as long as you see to it that it is done," Dean said.

"And if I do this?" Bishop questioned.

"Then you will be released from your obligations here. You will be free to go and try to catch on with another farm," Aaron said.

"What about those pictures?" Bishop demanded.

"They will never surface again. We don't have a problem with you. Well, other than you won't be welcome here any longer. We will find a new trainer for Red Rider. One that will treat the horse right."

Bishop looked at them in disgust. "You stand there with your high and mighty attitudes. Who do you think you are kidding? You are just as dishonest as your old man. How many of these horses have different sires than the ones listed on the papers?" He saw the expression on their faces. "You think I didn't know? You punks are amateurs. What do you think would happen if I told the commission that?"

Dean, being the nastier of the two brothers, stepped forward. "Go ahead. We will turn those pictures over to the commission. We'll tell them that it was you breeding those horses and falsifying the paperwork. After all, it was you that turned them in. Who do you think they are going to believe? You? The man that killed Storm Chaser to train another horse. You didn't care anything about the horses, just the glory. You used a syringe, pumped air into his veins and killed that horse for no other reason than to train a horse you considered better.

"I'll tell you what? Let's step to the phone and call the commission. Let's give them the two stories and the pictures." Dean stepped over to the stable phone, picked up the receiver and began dialing.

Harold watched him dial. He walked over to Dean, took the phone out of his hand and hung it up. He knew he was right. If those pictures surfaced, he was finished. No one would believe him. He had signed all the paperwork. Besides killing Storm Chaser, he would be blamed for the falsifying of the breeding records. He had no choice. He had to do what they wanted.

Damn Morgan Stapleton. He could kill him for what he had done to him and his career. He wished he had never laid eyes on him. "Alright, you win. What do you suggest I do?"

Aaron walked over to where he and Dean were standing at the phone. "Find a way to immobilize him. If he can't get around, he can't run the ranch."

"But that would only be temporary," Bishop said.

"No, we are talking about something permanent," Dean said.

"Just exactly how am I going to do that?

"A horse. You saw the way Red Rider reared up at you when you threatened Todd. Pick the meanest horse in the stable. Get him on it and have him throw him," Dean suggested.

"How? He can handle a horse. There isn't a horse in the stable that will throw him."

"They would if you used one of those shocks that are in the crop you insist I use," Bobby said.

"Put it under the saddle. Use a stronger shock than you use on Rider and maybe put something on him that would burn his hide. Do it all by remote," Dean said.

"No, burning him would leave evidence. The shock won't. That will keep the authorities from finding out," Harold pointed out.

"We will have Bobby there to take the horse back to the stable. He can remove all traces of the shock unit," Aaron said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Bishop asked.

"Then it will be up to you to come up with something else," Aaron told him.

"When do we do it?" Bishop inquired.

"Right after the Derby. All the excitement will be on Rider after he wins, and he will be headed for the Preakness. No one will be around the farm," Dean said.

"And neither will Morgan. If he wins the Derby, he will be headed for the Preakness and so will I. That will not work."

"We will find a way to get him and you back here for a day. Leave that to us," Aaron responded.

"Alright. I'll do it. But I want the pictures when it is done."

"Not a chance. If you ever try to come back on us, we will have those pictures. If we never see you again, the pictures will never surface," Aaron said.

Harold knew it was the best he could do. He nodded. None of them were aware their conversation had been overheard.

6.3

Morgan Stapleton put on his boots and hat. He was going to watch Rider's workout. Bishop was a lousy trainer but then he was not making the decisions on the colt's training. He would decide how far to push him. He could not understand why the fuss over a damn animal. They were nothing more than a way to make a lot of money.

As he reached for the doorknob, Marion Stapleton walked into the room. "Morgan, we need to talk."

"Not now, Marion, I have to watch Rider's workout."

"I asked Bobby to hold off a few minutes so we could talk."

"You what? What right have you to do that?" Morgan raged.

"Just as much as you have. I own half the farm and half that horse."

Morgan turned on her and said savagely, "You own nothing. You gave away your share to those useless sons of ours. Excuse me, let me rephrase that, your useless sons. They can't be mind. Whose sons are they?" he asked.

Marion Stapleton drew her hand back and swung towards his face. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. "Don't ever do that again. I have no qualms about knocking you through the wall."

"You have to stop what you are doing, Morgan. That horse can't take it. Aaron and Dean... "

"Aaron and Dean don't know anything. I will make the decisions not them. Now I must go. Remember, Marion, if you want those useless sons of yours to inherit this ranch, you better keep your mouth shut." He yanked the door open, walked out and slammed it shut.

6.4

Perry & Della walked hand in hand around Latham's Farm. The weather was absolutely beautiful and they had decided to take advantage of the time alone. Everyone was busy with Latham's Choice. Perry had been concerned about being in the way, so he suggested they go off on their own.

He had a picnic basket in his free hand and Della had a blanket in the other. Perry spotted a tree and led Della towards it. When they arrived, Della spread the blanket out and Perry placed the picnic basket down. Taking Della by the hand, he helped lower her to the ground. He sat down beside her and opened the picnic basket. He removed two sandwiches and a bottle of wine. Reaching back into the basket, he pulled out two glasses and poured the wine. They began eating the sandwiches.

"Perry, it is just so beautiful here," Della said. "Thank you for bringing me."

He smiled at her and said, "You are welcome. I am getting pretty excited about going to the Derby tomorrow."

Della returned the smile. "So am I." A thought crossed her mind. "What is going on between you and Toni?"

Perry had been about to take a bite of his sandwich. He lowered it and asked, "What do you mean? You know nothing is going on between us. She is just a kid."

"That is not what I mean. She has not come near us in nearly a week. She snaps at you when you speak to her and she refuses to speak to me at all."

Perry sighed. "I did not bring you on vacation to talk about Toni."

"Perry, she is a young girl with a terrible crush on you. What did you say to her to change her attitude towards us?"

"I didn't say anything to her. I have tried to be pleasant but I have not encouraged her. I felt it was best if I kept it light with her. I would think you should know that, Della."

"I do know that. But something must have happened."

Perry sighed again. "She saw me come out of your room that first morning. She had brought me a breakfast tray and discovered I did not sleep in my room.

"Oh... no wonder she is so upset. Did she say anything to you?"

"Just that the breakfast was for Marv and not me," Perry answered.

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course not. I felt it best that I drop it."

"Perry, you need to make peace with her," Della insisted.

Mason put his sandwich down. "Are we going to spend all our time talking about Toni? I brought you out here so we could be alone."

"The Derby is tomorrow. She must be on pins and needles. She doesn't need to be upset. Please, Perry, talk to her."

Mason was quiet for a moment. "Della Street, you are a saint. After the way she has treated you, you are still concerned about her feelings?"

"She's young and you are her first crush. Don't you remember your first crush?" Della asked.

"Yes. I am still having it," he smiled at her.

"I am not your first crush, Mister Mason. What about Laura Roberts?"

Perry groaned. "Let's not go there. She is married now, and she and I just... didn't work. It wasn't meant to be." He took her hand in his. "This was meant to be."

"But, don't you remember how you felt when it ended?" Della asked.

"Yes, relieved," Perry said.

"I don't believe that. I think if she got in trouble, you would help her."

"Della, is there a reason for this conversation?" he asked in frustration.

"Yes, I think you should help Toni get over this crush on you."

"How am I supposed to do that?

"You are the greatest lawyer in the world. You are always helping people. Don't you think you could help her?" Della pleaded.

"Della, if she is accused of murder, I will jump in and defend her. Now can we enjoy our little picnic?"

"Talk to her, Perry. You have charm and compassion. She needs you to talk to her."

Perry sighed again. "If it will help you to concentrate on us, then I will talk to her."

Della kissed him. When they parted, she smiled at him. "I knew I could depend on you to help her."

Mason shook his head and then kissed Della again.

6.5

Toni Latham loved the evenings at the farm. There was a cool breeze and the temperature had dropped. She shivered a bit. It was somewhat cooler than normal for this time of year. She wished she had brought a sweater or a jacket. She was excited about the Derby, but nothing had worked out the way she had wanted with Perry.

Seeing him come out of Della Street's room had really thrown her for a loop. What was it about that woman? Why did Perry prefer that secretary over her. She just did not understand it. She was sure she would have had his complete attention by now.

She was so lost in thought that she did not hear someone come up behind her, and place a jacket around her shoulders.

"It is too chilly to be with out a jacket," Perry said.

She turned to see the lawyer smiling at her. It was dark but the lights that her father had set up around the ranch had come on at dusk.

Not meeting his eyes, she said, "Thank you."

"You must be getting pretty excited about the Derby. Are you nervous?"

Toni looked out over the land she loved, as far as the dusk would allow. "A little I guess. Red Rider is really good. He is more than good. He is fabulous."

"So is Latham's Choice," Perry said. "I think he has a chance. Your father tells me he is running faster all the time."

"I hope so. Well, I better let you get back to Miss Street." When she turned to go, Perry took her arm and turned her back towards him.

"Della, she would prefer that you call her Della. She likes you, Toni."

"But you don't," she said and turned away from him.

Perry once again turned her back to him. "I like you very much. You are an intelligent, beautiful young lady with an enthusiasm for life that is refreshing."

"Then why don't you look at me like a woman?" she pleaded.

"Toni, you are only eighteen years old. I am much too old for you."

"But you are handsome, charming, and just about the best lawyer in the world. You are everything I want in a man."

"No, I am not. What you will want in a man is one that can return your feelings. I can't do that. Toni, I love Della and she loves me."

"But, she is just your secretary," she protested.

Perry shook his head. "No, she is much more than that. She is a wonderful, beautiful woman who loves me, and takes care of me both in and out of the office."

"Then there is no chance for me?"

"You will someday meet a young man and will look back on this crush you have on me, and you will laugh, and wonder how in the world you could have thought you wanted me."

She looked down away from him. "I may meet someone but I will never wonder why I am crazy about you. I will tell you one thing, you will be the standard for the type of man I want."

Mason smiled. "I am flattered. I really am."

She looked away from him again. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course. We always have been friends. We always will be."

"I guess I treated Della pretty bad, huh?"

"I think you owe her an apology, Toni," Perry said, honestly.

"I think you are right. I promise I will apologize to her."

Mason smiled. "So, how about you let Della and me take you to the Derby tomorrow?"

Toni smiled. "I always go to the Derby with my Dad but I think this one time I can ride with you and Della."

"It's settled then. We go to the Derby and watch Latham's choice win."

"I hope so." She looked up at him. "Can I give you a hug without you thinking bad of me?"

Mason took her into his arms. "I could never think bad of you."

"I would not blame you if you did."

Perry pushed her back gently. "Well I don't. What do you say we go join Della and your father?"

Toni smiled. "Okay, Perry."

"And tomorrow we have fun at the Derby!" Mason said, not knowing his vacation was coming to an abrupt end.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the delay. Hope you enjoy it.

kaleen1212


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 7

7.1

Perry Mason parked the Jeep at Churchill Downs. He glanced in the rear view mirror. Toni Latham was obviously very nervous and excited at the same time. He really could not blame her. From what he had seen, watching Latham's Choice's workouts, Perry believed the colt did indeed have a chance of beating Red Rider. It would not be easy. A lot depended on how Ethan Logan handled him. Logan was young with limited experience. Bobby Quintez was far more experienced. Quintez might try to lure Logan into going for the lead and then push him, the way Sham had done with Secretariat in the Belmont so many years ago. It had been a mistake on Sham's jockey's part. Instead of running Secretariat out of steam, Sham was the one who did not have the stamina to go the distance for the pace that had been set. Secretariat went on to win the race in record time as he destroyed the field while winning by thirty-one lengths.

Today was a different race with two entirely different horses. Perry did not believe that Red Rider was as good as everyone had been claiming. The horse was beatable. He was sure of it.

He got out of the Jeep and went around to the passenger's side. He opened both doors at the same time. He took Toni's hand and reached for Della's as well. After assisting both women out of the Jeep, Perry took each of them by the elbow.

Toni looked up at the handsome lawyer. She envied Della Street. She wished she could be the one that had his attention. Frowning, she silently scolded herself for the thought. Perry had made it clear he was not interested. She had to accept that. She decided to invite the two of them to the stable. "If you would like, I will take you to see Dover before the race starts."

"Dover?" Della asked.

"That's what we call Latham's Choice," Toni explained.

"Are we allowed in the stable?" Perry asked.

"Don't worry about it. You are famous. They always make exceptions for famous people. Come on, let's go see Dover."

Toni led the way to the stable. When Ethan Logan spotted them, he smiled. "Hi, Toni." He nodded to Perry and Della.

Toni reached up and petted Dover's forehead. "How's he doing, Ethan?"

"Cool as a cucumber," he said. "Don't worry, Toni. He is ready. He is going to be great."

She nodded. "I hope so." She looked around. When she did not spot Marvin Latham, she turned back to Ethan. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Yes. He was here earlier. He and my father were headed up to your family's box to watch the race. You should join them. If you will excuse me, I have to get Dover ready for the race."

When she did not move, Perry noticed she was looking at Red Rider and Bobby Quintez, who seemed to be arguing with Morgan Stapleton. Stapleton had the crop in his hand and was shoving in into the face of the jockey. Aaron and Dean Stapleton were attempting to calm their father down. Aaron's eyes were darting back and forth, as if trying to access if if his father was attracting attention. Morgan's voice was becoming loud enough that many people were beginning to turn and look in his direction.

"You will do as you are told, Quintez, or I will replace you with another jockey!" he shouted.

"No! I won't do it. I won't do it to Rider! You can get someone else to do it but I won't."

"Why you ungrateful sorry excuse for a jockey! I put you on the best horse since Secretariat and you can't do a simple thing like following orders!" Stapleton took a step towards Quintez. Dean and Aaron stepped between them.

"Father, you are drawing a crowd. You have to stop!" Aaron pleaded.

Toni left Perry and Della and walked over to Red Rider's stall. "What's the matter, Stapleton? Is Bobby refusing to use a shock crop on Red Rider? Are you afraid he can't win fair and square?"

Mason, concerned that Toni was about to get into a confrontation with Morgan Stapleton, hurried over to her. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he attempted to pull her away from Stapleton. Toni turned and began walking away with Perry when Stapleton called out to her.

"Your horse is nothing. Rider will beat him without breaking a sweat! You are nothing and so is your old man!" he shouted after her. "That sorry horse of yours isn't any good for anything except horse meat!"

Toni pulled away from Mason and quickly returned to Stapleton. "You are an unscrupulous crook that doesn't care one iota about the horses. No one in this business can stand you!"

"That is because none of you could breed a decent horse to save your lives. They are just a way to make money. Until you morons realize that, none of you will ever amount to anything. When I am done with Red Rider, I'll make money with that colt of yours. When I am done with him, I'll sell him for horse meat!" A big smirk appeared on his face.

Toni went into a rage. She leaped into the air and attacked Morgan Stapleton. Jumping on his back, she pounded her fist and pulled his hair. "If you hurt that colt, I'll kill you!"

"Get her off me!" Stapleton shouted at Perry Mason.

Perry rushed in, grabbing Toni around the waist, he yanked her away from Morgan Stapleton.

"That colt is not yours, Stapleton! He's mine. Perry Mason will sue you and bring him home. I'll kill you if you hurt him! You hear me?"

"That's enough, Toni," Perry said firmly in her ear. He was well aware of the crowd that had gathered around watching the confrontation between Stapleton and Toni. Perry led Toni over to Della. If anyone could calm her down, Della was the one.

Della put her arm around her while she and Perry led her out of the stable. Once outside, Perry released his grip but Della kept her arm around the girl.

"That was not good, Toni," Perry lectured. "You caused a scene that a lot of people witnessed. You threatened to kill him. You need to keep that temper in check, young lady."

"I didn't mean it. I could not kill anyone," she said, defending herself. "That colt is not his. He's mine. We have to get him back. Stapleton will ruin him. You must read the contract and find a way to get him away from that man. Please, Perry, you have to help me. You are the best lawyer anywhere. You can do it."

"I can't change the laws. I can only look for flaws in the contract and try to capitalize on them."

"I know you can do it! I just know you can! Please, Perry, talk to my father and ask to see the contract," she pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"I have already seen the contract," he told her. "Your father asked me to look at it and see if there was anyway to get the colt back."

A surprised look appeared on Toni's face. "He did? But I thought he wasn't going to do anything about it. I thought he didn't care that Stapleton would abuse the colt."

"I don't think you are giving your father the credit he deserves," Della said gently. "He loves you. He did not want to give that colt to Morgan Stapleton anymore than you did."

Toni smiled at Della. "I guess I should have known that. It is just that I can't bear to see him in the hands of Stapleton. He is so unscrupulous." She turned her attention to Mason. "Can we get the colt away from him?"

"The contract is binding," Mason told her. "The only way to get the horse from Stapleton is if we can prove abuse."

Toni became very excited. "Than we can pick him up today! He is abusive to all his horses."

"Saying it and proving it are two different things," Perry warned her. "We would have to have conclusive proof."

She thought for a moment and then said. "I can get that for you! I will spy on Morgan Stapleton. I will get the proof and then you can sue him!"

"Oh no you will not," Perry scolded. "You are in enough trouble as it is if Stapleton decides to sue you for assault."

"Assault? You have to be kidding! I didn't hurt him," Toni argued.

"You attacked him," Della explained. "In a lot of states if you even touch someone who doesn't want it, they can sue for assault."

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"Ridiculous, or not, he has grounds for suing. Courts may not award in a plaintiff's favor for simply touching someone, but you physically assaulted him."

"I am sorry, Perry. I hate that man. He threatened to turn that colt into horse meat! I will not stand for that! Why... I would... "

"You will do nothing, do you hear me?" Perry demanded. "You will stay away from Morgan Stapleton. Is that clear?"

"But... "

"No buts, you will stay away from him," Mason re-enforced.

"Oh alright! But you have to try to get that colt."

"I will do what I legally can," Mason promised. "Now let's join your father and watch the Derby." He took both women by their elbows and led them towards Marvin Latham's box.

7.2

As Perry, Della and Toni reached Marvin, Dover's trainer, Liam Logan approached from the other side. He shook Marvin's hand. "He's ready, Marvin. I believe he can win. Stapleton is going to be surprised when he sees Dover along side Red Rider."

Marvin greeted them with a smile. From the look on Perry Mason's face, he knew that something was wrong. "Where have you been? The race is about to start."

"I took Perry and Della down by the stable to see Dover," Toni explained.

When his daughter's eyes refused to meet his, he was certain that something was terribly wrong. However, he would not spoil the moment. There was plenty of time to find out later.

They watched as the horses were being led into the starting gate. Dover went in with ease. Dressed in blue stripes, Ethan Logan sat a top Latham's Choice. The colt seemed to be taking everything in stride. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. Red Rider was then led into the stall right next to Dover.

With in a few minutes all of the horses were in the starting gate. Della glanced over at Toni. She could see that the young lady was biting her lip in a nervous display. She reached out and touched her arm. Toni looked to see who had touched her. She smiled at Della who said, "He is going to do great. You just wait and see."

Toni was too nervous to respond to Della's kindness in words, but she looked back at her and nodded.

Perry watched the scene and smiled inwardly. Regardless how Toni had treated her, Della had been amazingly supportive of the young lady despite her poor treatment. Mason knew he should not be surprised, as he had watched her treat everyone with the same gentleness, including himself. Yet, she still never ceased to amaze him. He reached over, put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Looking down at her, his eyes filled with love for the woman who had changed his life and his law practice for the better. He could not imagine either one without her by his side. He was glad he took the time off from a very busy schedule to bring Della to Kentucky. The look of pure joy on her face for being able to experience the Derby was worth every dollar spent. After all, she was, in large part the reason he had been so successful.

Marvin Latham on the other hand was completely calm. He had been here before and knew much depended on position in a race. Would Latham's Choice break out of the gate and be able to maneuver in to good position, or would he be blocked in between other horses with no room to run. He had chosen the son of his trainer to pilot Latham's Choice. The young man had great instincts and seemed to know just when to hold the colt back and when to let him run. What worried Marvin was would his jockey try to keep pace with Red Rider. Liam had told him to let Rider lead and to pressure him, but not to the point that Dover had nothing left to push past him in the stretch.

Ethan Logan was a smart jockey. He was destined for greatness. But he wanted badly to beat Red Rider and Bobby Quintez. Marvin had had a long talk with him and his father. He did not want any misunderstandings. Ethan had great instincts but he did not want his desire to beat Red Rider to cloud his judgment. Liam Logan had assured him that his son was a professional. He would not make the mistake of underestimating Red Rider. Ethan would allow Dover to run his race unless the horse pushed too hard until the time came to do so. If Latham's Choice was going to have a chance to defeat Red Rider, no mistakes could be made.

One box over, Morgan Stapleton had just entered in time for the start of the race. Marvin noted the look of hatred on his daughter's face. He surmised something must have happen between Toni and Stapleton or one of his sons. His attention returned to the starting gate as it opened and he heard the announcers say, "And they're off!"

The field of eight horses thundered down the track. As expected Red Rider took the early lead. Latham's Choice under the talented hand of Ethan Logan, immediately moved to the rail. In third position, he was only a half length behind another promising colt, Legal Eagle. Red Rider set a fairly fast pace.

Clouds of dirt were kicked into the air by pounding hooves attacking the ground. The crowd had risen to their feet roaring with excitement as the Kentucky Derby, the oldest sporting event in America, was off and running.

Brace Yourself, a beautiful gray colt moved into third place by a nose over Latham's Choice. Red Rider continued to lead the field increasing his lead to two lengths over Legal Eagle. Latham's Choice and Brace Yourself, four lengths off the lead, were exchanging positions back and forth.

Perry glanced at Toni. She was jumping up and down and cheering on her colt. Marvin was a picture of concentration, calm as usual. But Perry loved Della's reaction best of all. She gripped his arm with one hand and was shouting encouragement to the Latham colt. Turning his attention back to the race, Red Rider had increased his lead and now led the race by four lengths. As they went in to the first turn, the opening quarter timed in at 0.25 and 1/5 second, two seconds off the pace of the 1973 Kentucky Derby.

The remaining horses, Big Bucks, More than Willing, Below Zero and Wandering Willard were bunched up behind the leading four horses, more than eight lengths off the lead.

Latham's Choice was moving effortlessly into the next turn maintaining his fourth position. Legal Eagle had moved up and began pushing Red Rider, whose lead had decreased to two lengths. Brace Yourself was showing signs of tiring and had fallen behind Latham's Choice, who was now out in front of him by three lengths. He was followed by Big Bucks, Wandering Willard, with More than Willing and Below Zero now fifteen lengths off the pace.

Latham's Choice was running freely, picking up speed and moving up on the leaders. As they passed the three-quarter pole, Red Rider remained in control of the race two lengths ahead of Legal Eagle. Latham's Choice had moved up to only a half length of Legal Eagle. Into the back stretch, Legal Eagle lost steam as Latham's Choice moved ahead of him. Midway of the back stretch, Latham's Choice was only a length behind the Red Rider Colt as the crowd roared their approval, of the what was becoming a match race between the two colts.

At the turn, Latham's Choice began to threaten to take a Derby win away from the horse hailed to be the next Secretariat. At the five-eighths pole, the two favorites were nose and nose. The lead changed hands four times before Latham's Choice moved out in front of Red Rider by a length and a half.

He maintained the lead at the half-mile pole as Bobby Quintez began whipping Red Rider. Hooves punished the dirt track and the ground thundered as the colts battled in the Run for the Roses. Red Rider picked up speed and cut Latham's Choice's lead, once again running nose to nose. Legal Eagle had dropped back six lengths off the pace with Brace Yourself two lengths behind him. The rest of the field was so far behind, they might as well been racing on a different track.

Red Rider and Latham's Choice traded the lead several more times as both jockeys urged their horses on. Quintez with the whip, Ethan Logan with words, never raising the whip to the colt underneath him, who was giving him everything he had. Logan allowed the colt to run on his own as his speed increased. Glancing over at Quintez, he saw his competitor whipping the big red colt, urging him to go faster. Both men felt the power of the horses underneath them as they headed into the final stretch.

Ethan Logan now pulled out the crop and began whipping Latham's Choice. Red Rider had moved up and they were once again nose to nose racing towards the finish line.

The crowd was on their feet, screaming as the two colts, pounded the dirt in front of them with jockeys whipping and urging the colts to go faster. Neither horse seemed to have the momentum as the noise of the crowd was deafening.

As they crossed the wire the colts were still nose to nose. The crowd cheered but the winner of the race did not appear on the board right away. It was a photo finish.

Toni jumped up and down, shaking her father's arm. "I told you he could do it! I told you!"

"We haven't won anything yet," Marvin shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Perry glanced up at the official clock. The time of the race was 2:02 1/5, well off the record Secretariat had set in 1973. Nevertheless, it had been one of the most exciting experiences he had ever had. He could tell from Della's reaction that she felt it too.

"Did he win?" she asked Perry.

"I don't know, Della. It was so close. They went over the finish line together. We will have to wait until they post the final order."

Toni came over to Della and Perry. She jumped into Perry's arms. "I can't believe it! He finished right there with Red Rider!" Toni stepped back and looked at Della. She smiled and then hugged her. Whispering in her ear, "Thank you for being so patient with me. You are a lucky woman. I hope you will forgive my being so forward with Perry."

Della smiled and said, "Nothing to forgive."

A loud cheer went up in the crowd as the posting appeared on the board. Red Rider had won the race by a nose. The replay showed he crossed the finish line barely ahead of Latham's Choice.

Toni looked at her father. He smiled. "Disappointed?"

"How could I be? I am so proud of him! He stood his ground against a horse everyone said he could not come close to beating. He could not have come any closer. He did great! On to the Preakness! I know he can beat Red Rider now!"

"You always knew it. You had more faith in him than I did. He proved me wrong." He hugged his daughter.

All of them watched as the bed of roses was placed over Red Rider in the winners circle. Morgan Stapleton and his two sons stood beside the big red horse.

As they filed out of Churchill Downs, Toni joined Perry and Della. She laced her arm around Perry's. "You don't mind sharing his arm for just this occasion, do you?"

Della smiled at her. "Certainly not. After all he has two," she said as she encircled his other arm.

7.3

"I wasted my money hiring you, Quintez. I have never seen a race won so poorly!" Morgan Stapleton shouted as Red Rider was loaded into the trailer to take him back to Dark Corner Farm. "You consider yourself a jockey? Rider should have beaten that mule by twenty lengths!"

Aaron and Dean Stapleton stepped in between their father and Bobby Quintez. "Take it easy. Bobby won the Derby with Rider. What difference does it make by how much?" Aaron said.

"What difference does it make? Latham's horse is a joke! He should not have been anywhere close to Rider. Our horse was lazy. Quintez should have used the shock on him like he was told to."

"Rider ran a good race. He did not need to be shocked. I won't use it on him. You are not giving Latham's horse the credit he deserves. He's a good horse and he is fast."

"How the hell would you know, you rode Rider like a school girl!" Morgan shouted.

Todd Campbell finished putting Red Rider into the trailer. He had tried to stay out of it, but he had had about all he could stand where Morgan Stapleton was concerned. "How would you know? You know nothing about how to ride or train a horse. You think you can force them by shocking them. Rider loves to run. He doesn't need to be shocked. But you don't give a damn about the horse. The only thing that matters to you is your ego. Bobby handled him just fine. He won the damn Derby for cripes sake! If Rider was trained the way you wanted him to, you would ruin him just like you are going to ruin that new colt!"

Stapleton stepped towards Todd and back-handed him across the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Dean stepped in between them as Aaron helped him to his feet.

Morgan turned to Quintez. "You will ride Red Rider the way I tell you to. If you fail to do so in the Preakness, you will be off him for the Belmont. Do I make myself clear?" He turned and left the group.

Howard Bishop had been standing behind them and had witnessed the fight between Quintez, Campbell and Stapleton. He had said nothing. Aaron walked over to him. "You will take care of him. He must not be around for the Preakness."

"I can't do what you are asking," Bishop protested.

"Then those pictures will find their way to the commission," Dean said.

"What pictures," Todd asked.

Aaron ignored him, telling Harold, "Do it and soon. You don't have a choice."

7.4

Perry and Della both noticed that Toni's attitude had completely changed. Maybe coming so close to winning the Derby was the reason. Della and Toni sat at the table and talked all throughout dinner. Occasionally, Toni had directed conversation to others at the table, but mostly to Della.

Perry had been pleased when Della had told him Toni had apologized to her. Maybe she was finally growing up. He watched them during dinner, catching some of their conversation. Toni seemed to be genuinely enjoying Della's company. Maybe now he and Della could spend some time alone and enjoy this vacation.

The phone rang. Toni jumped up and headed to answer it. "I'll get it!" She picked up the receiver and said, "Latham Farm, Toni speaking."

A muffled voice said, "Morgan Stapleton is going to put the Red Rider colt to sleep in retaliation for your horse embarrassing him in the Derby today. If you want to stop him you better get over to Dark Corner Farm." The connection was broken.

Toni grabbed her jacket, purse and keys and ran out the door. She jumped into the Jeep, turned over the key, and floored the accelerator. Driving just as fast as she could, she headed for the Stapleton farm.

When she arrived, she pulled up to the house. Pounding on the door, she shouted. "Stapleton! You bastard! Come out of there now!" After waiting a moment, she pounded on the door again. "Stapleton!"

When no one came to the door, she stepped off the porch. She could see lights on in the house. Someone must be home. She ran in the direction of the stable. She hoped she was in time to stop Stapleton from killing the Red Rider colt. Surely, this would give Perry the ammunition he would need to get the colt back.

When she approached the barn, the door was open. The horses were restless. Toni looked in. All of them were making noise, moving about their stalls. Something was wrong. Toni did not know what it was, but those horses were upset. She called out, "Stapleton!" She received no answer. "Todd! Aaron, Dean!" Still no answer.

She entered the barn. A couple of the horses reared up as she moved down the center. "Todd!" No response. She kept moving down until she reached the last stall. She opened the door. A pitch fork was sticking out of the hay. Toni walked over to it. As she tried to walk past it, she tripped and fell over something. She grabbed the pitchfork and yanked it out of whatever it had been shoved into. It definitely was not hay, it would not have been that difficult to remove it. She notice the end of the pitch fork was covered in a red substance. Bending down, she felt it. She lifted her fingers and looked closely at it. "Blood," she said aloud.

She threw the pitchfork to the ground. Toni bent down and began to push the hay away from the area she had found the upstanding pitchfork. Her eyes went wide when she uncovered a body. It was that of a man. His back was covered in blood. Toni reached down and turned him over. Morgan Stapleton stared up at her with glazed eyes.

Panic began to rise. Toni turned, tripped and grabbed the gate of the stall to prevent herself from falling. She ran as fast as she could out of the stable. She got into her jeep. After starting the engine, she once again floored the vehicle. Someone stepped in front of the Jeep. Toni had to swerve the car to the right to avoid hitting him.

She had to get back to Latham Farm. She wanted to talk to Perry. He would know what to do.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 8

8.1

Aaron & Dean Stapleton left the main house. They did not want their mother to hear their conversation. After what had happened at the Kentucky Derby, it was now more imperative than ever that they find a way to get the farm out of their father's control. He had baited Toni Latham and as usual her temper was the cause of her rising to the bait. The farm's reputation was bad. No one had any respect for Dark Corner Farm. Morgan had seen to that.

Both of them knew they were at fault as well. They had fallen into their father's dishonest ways. They wanted to be respected in racing. They realized that now. Fortunately, it was not to late for them, even if it was for their father.

"Do you think Harold will go through with it?" Aaron asked his older brother.

"I don't know. He better or we will carry through with our threat. He knows we will do it. It should get him to do as we ask," Dean answered.

As they walked to the barn, they heard their mother call out, "Boys! Do you know where your father is?"

They turned towards her and Dean shouted back, "He said he was going to the barn to check on Rider. That is where we are headed now."

"Wait a minute and I will join you. I want to talk to all three of you," Marion Stapleton told them.

They waited for their mother to join them. Todd Campbell came towards them from the employee quarters. "What's up?"

"Mother wants to talk to us. We are joining father in the barn" Aaron answered.

"You might as well join us, Todd, you are a member of this family," Marion said. The four of them walked together to the stable. As soon as they approached, they could hear the horses in their restless state.

"What the heck?" Todd exclaimed. "What's the matter with them?"

Dean looked at Aaron. Maybe Harold took care of the old man after all. "We better find out."

They picked up the pace and entered the door to the stable. Horses were snorting and rearing up into the air. Todd immediately began trying to calm each of them.

Aaron looked down to the stable floor where there were red footprints leading back out of the stable. They were quite far apart. "Look!" he said, pointing to the footprints.

Dean squatted down, using a finger, he dipped it into the red substance. "Blood."

"Oh my God!" Marion Stapleton begin to panic. "What happened in here?"

"Check the stalls and the horses," Dean ordered. "Todd, check that end!" Todd nodded in acknowledgment. Each of them began checking all of the stalls. When Dean reached the final stall, his eyes widen as he saw his father lying in a pool of blood, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He immediately noticed the bloody pitch fort laying nearby. "Over here!" he shouted.

Marion Stapleton hurried to the stall with Aaron but Dean stepped in front of her and pushed her back. "It's father, he's dead."

She tried pushing her way past him, but Dean was relentless in stopping his mother from viewing the scene. She fought him. "Let me go!" she shouted hysterically. Dean struggled to control her.

Todd raced up to the stall and went around Dean and his mother. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed when coming upon his dead uncle. He started to reach for the pitch fork.

"Don't touch that!" Dean shouted at him. "Get out of here and don't touch anything on the way out. Aaron, call the sheriff's office!"

Aaron took off on a dead run. He could have used the phone in the stable but he thought it best to go to the main house. Once inside of the house, he dialed the number for the sheriff's office. "This is Aaron Stapleton at Dark Corner Farm. My father has been murdered!"

8.2

Toni slammed the brakes so hard that she nearly threw herself into the windshield, as she pulled up in front of the Latham ranch house. Sheer panic and terror was causing her to operate on adrenaline she had no control over. She threw open the door of the jeep and jumped out to the ground. She screamed the only name that came to mine. "Perry! Perry!"

Running up the steps, she almost had the door rammed in her face as Perry Mason appeared on the other side. Toni grabbed and dug into his arm. Crying and hysterical, she could not get out the words to tell him what was wrong.

Marvin Latham stepped forward. "Toni, for god's sake, tell us what is wrong."

"It was just awful! I can't believe it... horrible! Blood everywhere!"

Hearing the word 'blood', Mason's senses went on high alert and the hair on the back of his neck began to rise. _No, not again_ , he thought. "Toni, calm down and tell us what happened."

Della pulled Toni out of Perry's arms. She put an arm around her and led her to a chair in the kitchen. Marvin went over to the cupboard, reached in and pulled out a glass. After turning the tap on and filling the glass with cold water, he walked back to the table and set it in front of Toni.

Della picked up the glass and handed it to the terrified young lady. "Drink this," she said, in a soothing voice. She sat down beside her and put an arm around her as she drank the water. She seemed to calm a bit under Della's tender touch.

Impatiently, Perry said, "Now tell us what happened."

Toni swallowed hard and began. "I went over to Morgan Stapleton's farm and ... "

"What in the world possessed you to go to Stapleton's place?" her father demanded angrily.

Perry gave him a look that backed him off immediately. "Why did you go to Stapleton's farm?"

"You know that phone call that I answered?" she began.

"Yes, go on," Perry encouraged.

"I was told that Morgan was going to put the Red Rider colt to sleep as a punishment for Dover embarrassing Rider in the Derby. So I... "

"Did you recognize the caller?" Mason interrupted her.

"No, the voice was muffled."

"As if they were trying to conceal their identity?" Della asked.

"Yeah... maybe... I don't know. I only know that he said he was going to put the colt to sleep."

"He? Then it was a man?" Perry tried to determine.

"No, I can't say that for sure."

"Then what happened?" Mason asked.

"When I got there. I pounded on the door but no one answered. So, I figured they were in the barn. I left the house and went to the barn. When I went inside the horses were really restless. I mean they were really acting like they were upset over something. Anyway, I called out for Stapleton and his sons. I even called out for Todd but not one of them answered. I passed all the horses and went to the last stall. There was nothing in it except some straw and a pitch fork that was standing up in the straw... at least I thought it was in straw. Boy was I wrong." She started to cry again.

"Toni, listen to me," Mason said, turning her face towards his. "I have a feeling, we don't have much time. You have to focus and tell me what you saw."

That seemed to calm her as she wiped her eyes with the tissue Della handed her. "Well, I went into the stall."

"Was the gate opened or closed?" Mason asked.

She thought for a moment. "It was closed. I opened it to get in."

 _'Great, she put finger prints on it,'_ Mason thought. "Go on."

"I saw the pitch fork and for some reason I tried to pull it out of the straw."

 _'Fingerprints on the murder weapon as well.'_ Mason kept his poker face at the revelation and said, "What happened next?"

"It should have come out easily since it was just straw, but I had to struggle with it. After I got it out of the straw, I notice there was blood on the pitch fork, so I move the straw and that is when I found Morgan Stapleton. His back was covered in blood." Tears appeared in her eyes.

Perry was now sure they did not have much time. He distracted her with more questions. "So you found him face down?"

"Yes, but I turned him over. His eyes were staring straight ahead."

"Then what did you do?" Mason asked.

"I got out of there! I ran as fast as I could to the Jeep. I got in and came straight here," she told him. "I knew you would know what to do."

"Did anyone see you?" Mason asked.

"I don't think so. I did not see anyone. I just don't remember."

"Toni, I want you to go pack some clothes. You are going to go to Baltimore tonight. Della will go with you. You too, Marv. Take Dover with you as if nothing happened. Now get moving. We don't have much time."

Toni got up and headed to her bedroom. Marvin Latham did not move. "It looks... bad, Perry, doesn't it?"

"Unless the sheriff is a complete idiot, Toni is going to be charged with the murder of Morgan Stapleton," Mason said. "She had two altercations with him, one of which she threatened to kill him. Her fingerprints will be on the murder weapon and the door of the stall. She was not seen, as far as we know, but that does not alter the other evidence."

"The sheriff is not an idiot. Far from it," Marvin ran his hand down his face. "Look, Perry, if you could... "

"I will help her, Marv, but I want you to head for Baltimore just as if you were just getting ready for the Preakness. It will buy me some time to check into this and get a private detective here. Now get moving!"

"You will defend her if... " Marvin said before his voice choked.

"Not if, but when, and yes I will defend her. Now move!" Perry said forcefully.

Mason stepped over to the telephone and called a number that was second nature to him by now, and waited as the phone rang.

"Drake Detective Agency," said the operator.

"This is Perry Mason. Put me through to Paul Drake?"

"Right away, Mister Mason." There was silence on the other end for a couple minutes before the familiar voice came on the line.

"Hi Perry. If you are calling to brag about seeing the Derby live, don't bother. I am already green with envy," Paul said.

"No, Paul, this is business," Perry corrected.

Drake hesitated a moment and then said, "No... don't tell me you stumbled upon another murder?"

"Yes, Paul, I am afraid I have and unless I miss my guess, Toni Latham is going to be charged with that murder."

"For cripe sake, Perry, can't you take a vacation without it involving murder?"

Perry sighed. "Apparently not. Listen, Paul, I need you to take the next flight out of Los Angeles. We have to work fast. I am sending Toni and Marvin to Baltimore but it will only slow the police down momentarily."

"Careful, Perry. You don't want to be caught aiding a murder suspect."

"What murder suspect? She has not been accused of a crime that I am aware. Now, I need you here."

"Come on, Perry, have a heart. I have a date tomorrow night with a woman I have been trying to get to go out with me. If I cancel, it will give her a chance to change her mind."

"I need you, Paul. I checked the schedule and there is a red-eye flight in an hour. Be on it. I will pick you up at the airport." Mason hung up the phone.

Drake shook his head. He would have to call Delores in the morning. He would just have to keep hoping that Perry and Della would take a vacation to the North Pole where there were no people to be murdered. Hell, that would probably not do any good. Mason would defend a polar bear for fishing without a license, if it asked him.

Perry hung up the phone. "Come on, Della. Let's see if we can find out anything. I have an idea. There must be a typewriter around here somewhere."

"Perry, no one uses typewriters anymore. Look for a computer. I thought you wanted me to go with Toni and Marvin," she said confused.

"I've changed my mind. I am going to need you here. They will be fine on their own."

8.3

Mason waited outside in the passenger pickup zone. He spotted his silver-haired detective as soon as he came out of the terminal. He stepped out of the car and shouted, "Paul, over here!"

Drake headed for the Jeep that Mason was driving. When he arrived, he grumbled, "You know, you could have invited me here a couple days earlier so I could have seen the Derby in person instead of on the television." He turned and smiled at seeing Della. "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi, Paul," she said, smiling back at him.

"Can't you keep him out of trouble?"

"No more than you can," she said.

"Okay, so how was the Derby? Paul asked Mason.

"It was exciting," Mason grinned. "But if the truth be told, you see it better on the television set." Perry took Paul's suitcase from him and threw it in back of the Jeep.

"In that case, I am happy to know you did not get a better view than I did," Drake said, with envy regardless.

"Yes, but you did not get to make a trip to the stables just before the race." Mason's grin was even wider.

"Okay, pal, enough with the bragging. From now on, you need to just bring me along with you and Della on your vacations. I always end up joining you anyway. It will save some time."

"Hasn't life been exciting since that day I first knocked on the door of the Drake Detective Agency?"

Paul shook his head, blowing out a breath as Perry laughed at him. "So what is going on?" Drake inquired.

"Morgan Stapleton was murdered tonight and Toni Latham is right smack in the middle of it. I don't believe for a minute that she did it, but I have no doubt that she will be charged with the murder." Perry repeated the conversation he had with Toni.

"Perry, are you sure? She sounds like she has one heck of a temper. Could she have done it in a rage?" Paul asked.

Perry scratched the stubble on his chin. "No, she would be more likely to jump on his back and pound on him. Paul, she did not murder Morgan Stapleton. I am sure of it."

"Okay, then where do we start?

"I want everything you can find on Stapleton. Find out who is in line to inherit the farm upon his death. Then check out those two sons of his, Aaron and Dean. Stapleton was married to a woman named Marion. Check her out too. I will try to find out exactly who was on the farm at the time of Stapleton's death. We will need to check them out as well. Which one of them had a motive to kill Stapleton and which ones were more likely to act on it."

"It could take time, Perry. Most of these places have quarters for the employees that work there. There may have been quite a few people on that farm at the time."

"Time is one thing we don't have. Pick the most likely suspects first and then move to the others," Mason said.

"Alright, but can this wait until morning? It is already nearly three o'clock and I am beat. God knows I won't be getting any sleep with you around."

Perry grinned. "Sleeping is for the weak. We have work to do. But I'll tell you what, when we get to the farm, you can catch three or four hours."

Paul groaned and sat back in the seat. Della watched as Mason floored the accelerator and drove the Jeep into traffic.

8.5

Sheriff Tom Duncan watched as one of his men carried the pitch fork out of the stable. He ordered him to have it dusted for fingerprints and told him to send samples of the blood to the lab.

He supervised another of his men as he dusted the stall door for fingerprints. The coroner approached him from behind. "We are here to pick up the body, Sheriff."

Duncan nodded and stepped out of his way. "I want an autopsy right away, Walt."

Medical Examiner, Walter Zimmerman looked up from where he had knelt down beside the body. "Any chance this was an accident?"

"Not unless he covered himself in that straw after someone stuck a pitch fork in his back. No, it was murder alright."

"Did you remove the straw from the body?" Zimmerman asked, noticing the body had pieces of straw on it but was not covered in it.

"Nope. But someone did. It appears to me someone covered him in straw to conceal the body. Then someone removed it."

"What about the family?"

"They claim they found him just like that," the Sheriff told him.

Two more men from the medical examiner's office came forward with a gurney. "Okay, Doc, take him away." They placed Stapleton on the gurney and removed the body from the stables.

One of the deputies came up to Sheriff Tom Duncan. "Sheriff, I have a witness. Behind the deputy was a man in his early sixties, gray hair, stooped at the shoulders and slightly balding. "This is Clarence Jansen. He works here on the ranch."

Sheriff Duncan looked the man up and down before saying, "What do you do here on the farm?"

"Well sir, I basically clean out the stable. I finished about seven o'clock. When I got back to the employee quarters, I realized I left my beer in the stable. If Morgan saw it, I could get fired. So I went back to get it. That is when I saw a young girl running like a bat out of hell from the stable."

"Did you recognize her?" Duncan asked.

"I did. It was Toni Latham," Jansen answered.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I would know her anywhere... and that Jeep. She is always driving that Jeep."

"Thanks. Make yourself available. Don't leave town. I am going to have a talk with the young lady."

"I doubt that, sir."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duncan growled.

"That big-shot lawyer from Los Angeles is visiting the Lathams. You know, the famous one, Perry Mason. I bet he won't let you anywhere near her."

"Perry Mason, huh? Well, we will just see about that."

8.6

"Where's mother?" Aaron asked Dean as he entered the house.

"She is in her bedroom. The doctor gave her a sedative" Dean answered. He sat near a window just staring into the darkness. Both men were silent for a few minutes. Dean finally stood up and walked over to his brother. "What are we going to do? We made it clear that Bishop was only to disable him not kill him."

"I am not sure Harold killed him. I overheard Clarence Jensen tell Duncan that he saw Toni Latham run out of the stable. I say we just sit tight. If Latham is charged with murder, then the sheriff will not be looking at us," Aaron said.

"There is a problem," Dean reported.

"What problem?"

"Perry Mason, that California lawyer is here in town and he is a friend of Latham's," Aaron said.

"Yeah, I know. We saw him at the Derby. Do you think Latham will hire him to defend Toni?"

"If Mason was a friend of yours, wouldn't you hire him?" Aaron asked.

"I see your point. He will be relentless in trying to get her cleared."

"That is not the problem." Aaron sat down beside his brother. "Mason is known for finding the real killer."

"That is not all bad when you think about it," Dean remarked. "You really don't think Toni killed our father, do you?"

"I really don't care if she did, but the Sheriff thinks so. I could tell from the way he was talking. But we can't say anything without admitting to wanting him out of the way. We don't need the cops snooping around us either."

Dean said, "If it looks like Toni is going to be convicted, we will give them Harold. We have the proof that he had motive to kill Father."

Aaron grinned. "Excellent idea. That will keep the sheriff and Mason from checking us out. They can pin it on Harold."

"Besides, we have a horse farm to run," Dean said returning the grin. "Nothing is more important than that. Especially not Morgan Stapleton. He was a miserable human being. I am glad he's dead."

8.7

Harold Bishop got on the bus to the west coast and sat down. If there was ever a time to get out of Dodge, it was now. Let Toni Latham hang for the murder of Morgan Stapleton. No one deserved to die more than Morgan. He was glad he was dead. Now he just had to get away from those sons of his.

Harold knew he was done in the horse business but it didn't matter. He was set up for life. He did not need horses any longer.

Bishop looked out the back window and watched as the bus pulled out of the station. He smiled as the whole sordid affair disappeared in the distance. They would not find him. He would disappear, never to be heard from again.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 9

9.1

The road outside the little country cafe seemed almost untraveled except for the people that had stopped in to have breakfast. Paul Drake looked around and noticed that not one table was empty. In fact, his own table was the only one where all the chairs were not occupied. But soon they would be when Perry and Della arrived.

The chatter around the room would normally be the results of the Kentucky Derby, but it was not what Paul was picking up in bits in pieces, as he strained to hear the conversations of the people seated at the tables around him.

The waitress walked up to his table and set a menu in front of him. "My name is Mabel. I will be your server today. Is there something I can get you?"

Startled by the waitress, Drake turned in her direction. He had been so intent on listening to the people around him, that he had not heard her arrive. He smiled and said, "Yes, coffee, black."

She nodded and went back to the kitchen. Paul continued to check out the people in the diner.

From across the room an old-timer had been watching the stranger sitting by himself. The man looked familiar but he just could not place him. He was sure he had seen him some place before. He got up and left his table of friends and headed in Drake's direction.

Paul noticed the man coming toward his table. He had been watching him since he had entered the diner. As he approached, he stopped and stared at the private detective.

"Do I know you from somewhere," the bearded man asked.

Drake looked up at him as if surprised and answered, "I don't think so. I am not from around here."

The man chuckled. "I reckon I know everyone that lives in these parts. No one around here wears a suit unless he is a lawyer. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Paul knew that Perry and Della would be joining him shortly, but he did not hesitate to invite the man to have a seat. Who knew what the old guy might reveal. "Sure, have a seat."

He pulled out a chair and the man sat down beside him. "Name's Willis Hogan. I have a horse farm just down the road."

Drake had already figured that out as the man smelled as if he had just came from cleaning the barn. Paul offered his hand. "I'm Paul Drake."

"Now that name is familiar. What brings you here, Mister Drake?"

Paul was not ready to reveal why he was here so he bluffed. "Like everyone else I came for the Derby. I am surprised that the people here are not discussing it more. I would have thought it would be the talk of the town today."

Hogan studied him for a moment, sure he had seen this man before. "It would have been if Morgan Stapleton had not gone and got himself murdered last night."

"Murdered? What makes you think it was murder?"

Hogan half-smiled as it hit him who this man was. "You're the private eye that does all the leg work for Perry Mason, the big-shot lawyer from California."

Paul was not about to deny it. Although most people did not recognize him, those that had followed President Whitmore's murder trial* had heard his name and saw him on the news. Fortunately, almost all people had focused on Perry and his brother. Paul did not want or need the notoriety or the attention. He operated much better if he could go unnoticed. "That's right, I work for Mason on occasion."

"And is this one of those occasions?" Willis Hogan asked.

The door to the diner opened and Perry and Della entered. As always, when the couple walked into the room, heads turned. Paul noted that all eyes were on them as they made their way to his table.

The old man grinned as Perry seated Della and then sat down beside her. "I think that about answers my question," Hogan said as he got up to leave.

Paul had not had a chance to see if the man knew anything or was willing to talk to him, so he wasn't about to let Hogan leave so abruptly. "Perry, this is Willis Hogan. He has a horse farm in the area. This is Perry Mason."

Mason offered his hand to the man who shyly smiled. "This is my secretary, Della Street. Della smiled and said hello.

"Well, I don't exactly have a horse farm but I do work on one. Actually, I help out on several of them. That's how I make a living."

"Ever work on the Stapleton ranch?" Paul asked.

"Sit down, Mister Hogan," Perry invited.

Hogan sat back down. "Are you going to represent that Latham girl?"

Perry gave nothing away with his poker face. Instead, he looked the man straight in the eye and asked, "Why? Does she need legal representation?"

"Huh... I came over here to see what I could find out about this feller here, and now you are trying to find out what you can from me."

Perry laughed. "So why don't we just have an exchange of information."

"As long as it goes both ways," Willis said.

"Agreed," Mason said. "Now why would Toni Latham need legal representation?"

"The word is she killed Morgan Stapleton over that colt he got from her father."

"The word, whose word?" Paul asked.

"The sheriff's office. The dispatcher told one of the boys over there." He pointed at the table he had been sitting at before joining Drake.

"Do you know the Latham's?" Della inquired.

"Known 'em for years."

"Do you think she is capable of murder?" Della asked.

"Miss Street, anyone is capable of murder if the right buttons are pushed. If she did kill him, they should give her a medal instead of trying her for murder. He was a miserable human being. Besides, a lot of people had reason for wanting him dead."

"Like whom?" Paul asked him.

"Well, those sons of his to start with. Harold Bishop for another. The stable boy, his jockey, and just about everyone in the area that has had to deal with him. But from what I have heard, Toni beat them all to it. Stabbed him with a pitch fork. Fitting end for the man. He was always stabbing people in the back."

"Why would his sons want to kill him?" Perry said, encouraging the man to keep talking.

"Because Morgan was trying to find a way to keep them from inheriting the ranch. It had something to do with an agreement he had with his wife. She had made sure the boys would take over the ranch if something were to happened to Morgan. He was trying to break that will but his wife was having no part of it."

"And Harold Bishop?" Paul wondered.

"Morgan had something on him. No one seems to know what it was, but he had to have something on him."

"What makes you think that?" Perry asked.

"He got paid next to nothing, had no say over the horses' training, and he hated the place."

"But he was their trainer, wasn't he?" Della asked, confused.

"No. Morgan trained the horses. Harold was nothing but a figurehead."

"So you think because he stayed, that Stapleton blackmailed him into it?" Paul surmised.

"Has to be. Why else would he stay? Morgan had a terrible reputation... not that Harold's was much better."

"What about the stable boy?" Perry asked.

"He is Morgan's nephew. He hated Stapleton. The boy is a kind and gentle kid. He hated the way Morgan treated the horses."

"You mentioned the jockey?" Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes.

"This is a non-smoking facility, Mister Drake," the waitress said as she approached. Paul frowned and put the cigarette package back into his pocket. "I did not know you were being joined by anyone. I will get more menus." She turned to go.

"Don't bother," Perry told her. "We'll have coffee, black, a meat lover's omelette with toast." He glanced over at Della who nodded her approval.

"I'll have the same," Paul agreed.

She left the table giving them a suspicious glance over her shoulder.

"Don't let Mabel bother you. She doesn't trust strangers. She thinks they are all trouble. Now that I have given you all this information, it is time for you to give me a little," Willis said.

"What information are you looking for?" Perry asked him.

"I asked you a question and you dodged it, Mason. Are you representing Toni Latham?"

Perry decided there was no reason to deny it. He might be able to get a little more information from the man. "Yes, I will be representing her... if she needs it."

Willis broke into laughter. "Oh, from what I hear, she will need it all right. They have her prints on the pitch fork. She was seen running out of the stable and her jeep was identified by an employee. Now, I am not saying she killed him, mind you, but it sure as heck looks like she did."

"Where are you getting your information?" Drake inquired.

"It doesn't matter, Drake. Let's just say I have a reliable source. You would not reveal your sources to me, now would you?"

Paul said nothing. He figured it was better to let Perry handle it.

"Thank you for your help, Mister Hogan. If we have any other questions, we will let you know," Perry said, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Willis Hogan got up and left their table. He rejoined his friends across the room. Mason noticed that he was the center of attention when he returned.

"What do you think, Perry?" Della asked, drawing his attention back to the table. Before he could answer, Mabel brought their breakfast and set it down, slamming the plates in front of them.

As Paul began to eat his eggs, he set the fork back on the plate. "Stone cold." When he tried to get Mable's attention, Perry stopped him.

"Don't complain, Paul."

"Mine is cold as well," Della said.

"So is mine," Perry added. He looked at his private detective and said, "Check Mabel out as well. There has to be a reason for her treatment of us, and I don't believe it is because she doesn't like strangers."

"What do you say we get out of here? Paul said.

Perry and Della agreed. Mason headed to the counter. "I would like my bill, please."

Mabel looked up from what she was doing. "You will have to wait. I am waiting on tables."

He watched as she went from table to table. She was not taking food to them, and it became apparent that she was only talking small-talk. Perry waited and watched her, as Della & Paul were becoming more impatient waiting at the door. Paul pointed at his watch with his index finger.

Still Mason said and did nothing. Ten minutes later Mabel came back to the counter, reached into the apron she was wearing, and pulled out the bill for his table. She added it up, ran it in the cash register and threw it on the counter in front of the lawyer.

Finally, Perry spoke up. "Have I or a member of my party done something to offend you?"

"No. We just don't appreciate big-shot lawyers making a special trip to our county to defend murderers," she snarled.

"I see. First of all I did not make a special trip to defend anyone. I came here on vacation to enjoy the Triple Crown Races with my friends. Secondly, regardless of your feelings, my party deserved courteous service, which we did not get. The food was cold... "

"That is not my fault! Speak with the cook!"

"That is a very good idea." Perry raised his hand and caught the cook's attention. When the man came to the counter, Mason asked, "Are you the head-cook?"

The man smiled. "The head-cook and the owner," he said proudly. "Is there a problem, Mister Mason?"

Mason smiled and responded, "No, not at all. I would like to pay my bill."

The man looked at him in confusion. "Mabel will... "

"No, I would like you to take my money," Perry insisted.

"Well, okay, I can do that. He took the bill from the lawyer and looked at the bottom-line total. "That will be Twenty-six dollars and fifty six cents."

Mason reached into his pocket and pulled out the exact amount of the bill. He handed it to the man and then reached in and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill. He handed it to the man but did not let go. Instead he said, "That is for the cook. It is not to be shared with the waitress. Is that understood?"

The owner looked at Mason in stunned silence and then at Mabel. "Mister Mason, was everything all right?"

"Oh, everything was fine, wasn't it Mabel?" He looked at her and smiled. She lowered her eyes from Mason, her face red with anger. Perry took one last look at Mabel, turned on his heals and walked out of the diner.

9.2

Perry shut off the engine of the Jeep and hurried around to the other side. Opening the door, he took Della's hand and helped her to the ground. He took her elbow and guided her toward the main house at Dark Corner Farm. As they walked up the path, Della stopped abruptly. Mason looked down at her to ascertain what caused her to halt. "What is it Della?"

She smiled at the lawyer. "We are supposed to be on vacation. Instead of heading for Baltimore for the Preakness, we are involved in another murder case. Why is it we never seem to be able to take a vacation like all other normal people?"

"The answer to that, Miss Street, is simple. We aren't normal people." He grinned at her, took her elbow and continued to move them forward. When they arrived at the house, Mason knocked on the door. A woman, who look much older than her years answered.

"Can I help you?" She put her hand up to her mouth in recognition of the man standing before her. "Your that lawyer, Perry Mason!"

"That's right," Perry said with a smile, "and this is my secretary, Miss Della Street."

"Hello," Della said warmly. "You must be Marion Stapleton. We are so sorry for your loss."

"Not sorry enough that you would defend my husband's killer," she responded angrily.

"I am representing Toni Latham, Mrs. Stapleton, but I do not believe she killed your husband," Perry said quietly, trying to defuse her rising temper. "We would like to talk to you about your husband."

Aaron Stapleton walked over to the door. "Who is it, Mother?"

"Perry Mason, Toni Latham's attorney," she answered her son.

Aaron jerked the door open wider to place himself between his mother and the big lawyer. "You have your nerve, Mason! Coming here when you are defending my father's killer! Get off this farm; my mother is not answering any questions. So just get the hell out of here!"

Dean Stapleton joined them at the door. "What is going on here?"

"Perry Mason, that is what is going on," Aaron shouted. "The nerve of this son of a bitch!"

"Just a minute, Aaron. Calm down." He turned toward Mason and asked, "What do you want Mason?"

"He wants to talk to me," Marion said.

"What about?" Dean demanded.

"About your father," Perry informed him. "I don't believe Toni killed your father, Mister Stapleton."

"I told you to get off this farm!" Aaron shouted.

"Do you mind not yelling in my ear," Dean warned his younger brother. Returning his attention back to Perry Mason, he said, "I think you should leave, Mason. We don't have anything to say to you." Dean stepped back and tried to shut the door. Perry moved his large frame just far enough into the house to prevent the door from being closed. When he did, Aaron double up his fist and swung it toward Mason's face. But the blow never landed as the big lawyer simply put his hand out and caught the young man's fist in it.

"This never settled anyone's differences, Mister Stapleton and you will find I will be a very worthy adversary. Now, either your mother and the two of you, for that matter talk, to me now or you will do in on the witness stand in court." His steely blue eyes glared into Aaron Stapleton's, his peripheral vision keeping track of Dean Stapleton's whereabouts. Using his other hand, he moved Della behind him.

"That is enough, boys! Let Mister Mason in. I will talk to him. Although, I think it is a lack of decency on his part, we have nothing to hide."

"But Mother!" Aaron protested.

"Let him in at once!"

Dean and Aaron stepped back and allowed Perry and Della inside. They followed Marion Stapleton into the living room. Sit down, Mister Mason. Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You have to be kidding! Are you going to feed them lunch too?"

"That is enough!" Marion gave her son a look that sent him to the nearest chair. She turned back to Mason. "Would you?"

"No thank you, we just had coffee at the diner," Perry explained.

"Alright, then tell me what it is that you want to know and then kindly leave us alone."

Della pulled out her notepad and pen. "What is that for?" Aaron pointed at the pad in her hand.

"She is my secretary, Mister Stapleton. It is her job to take notes. Is there a reason you do not want the conversation recorded?" Mason questioned.

"You bet there... " Aaron started to say before his mother interrupted him.

"No, there is no reason. We are not the ones that have something to hide. It is your client that does. So ask your questions and leave." Marion gave her son a warning glare.

"Alright, where were you at the time your husband was murdered?" Mason asked.

"Why you son of a... " Dean said before his mother cut him off.

"I was in my husband's office," she responded, with a bite to her voice.

"Alone," Mason asked.

"No, we were with her," Dean snarled back at the lawyer.

Mason looked at Aaron. And you? Where were you?"

"He was with us," Dean said.

"I was not asking you," Perry scolded.

"I was with my brother and my mother, just like he said." Aaron looked at Perry with disdain. "You really are a piece of work. It was your client that ran out of here after she stuck a pitch fork in our father's back, and you are trying to hang his murder on one of us? You are despicable, Mason."

Perry ignored the remark and looked directly at Marion Stapleton. "Both your sons were with you?"

She looked away from him but answered, "They were."

"I don't understand, if all three of you were here together, then why did you not hear Toni Latham knock on the door?" Mason lowered his brow in suspicion.

"We had the television on," Dean spouted out.

"The television? But she pounded on the door for several minutes and shouted for your father."

"She did no such thing or we would have heard her," Aaron said.

Several of your employees said they heard her," Perry challenged.

"So what? Even if they did, we would not have heard her," Dean spat.

"Really? I barely knocked on the door and all three of you heard me. You two," referring to Dean and Aaron, "came from different directions.

"We were not in the living room," Marion said. "We were in the office. I told you that."

"Yes, you did. You have a television in the office?" Mason watched all three of them for a reaction.

"Yea, there's a television in the office. So what? I bet you have one in yours," Aaron sneered.

"No, I work in my office. I don't have much time to watch a television. But I suppose when you have a stable boy, a trainer and a jockey and several ranch hands, you would have quite a bit of time to watch television," Mason said.

"Are you finished, Mason," Dean growled.

"Not quite. May we see the office?"

"Hell no! There is nothing in the office that concerns you," Aaron shouted. "Now if that is all... "

Perry got up. Della put her note pad back in her purse and stood beside him.

"One more question," he said. "Who inherits the farm now that Morgan Stapleton is dead?"

Both Aaron and Dean stood up. "Get the hell out!" they shouted at the same time.

Perry took Della by the elbow and led her to the door. Just as he arrived, he stopped and turned around, "You may not answer that question now, but you will do so in court... on the witness stand." He led Della out of the house and down the steps.

"The arrogance of that bastard!" Dean thundered.

"Why did you say there was a television in your father's office? Marion asked Dean.

"I had to come up with some reason why we did not hear her," he answered. "It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well, you better get one in there before he comes back," Aaron suggested.

Della and Perry walked down the path, headed for the Jeep. "Perry, why did you tell them that several employees heard Toni shouting and pounding on the door? We have not even talked to them yet." She encircled her right arm around his left one.

"I wanted to see their reaction. Dean Stapleton was lying when he said they had the television on. And I would not be afraid to bet there is no television in the office, and furthermore, I doubt that they were together either. I want Paul to check those boys out thoroughly.

They continue down the path as they walked by the stable. Perry stopped and looked in its direction. "You are not thinking of going in there right now, are you? You can request the sheriff let you in to see the murder scene."

"I can't do that until Toni is officially arrested for murder," he pointed out. He stood there for a moment before pulling her in the direction of the stable door. "Come on, Della, let's see if the door is open."

"Perry, are you sure you want to do that?"

He grinned. "What's the matter? I thought you liked horses."

They headed for the stable door. When they arrived, Mason did not have to even try the door as it was open. He led Della inside. Looking around, he checked for any employees that might be still working inside. No one was in sight. They walked down the middle. There were horses in most of the stalls. Mason recognized one of the stallions. "Look, Della, that horse is "Blazing Morgan. He did a lot of winning a few years back. He is the grand sire of Red Rider."

"How do you know that?" Della asked, not admitting she was impressed with his knowledge of Stapleton's horses.

Mason put his hands on her waist and boosted her up so that she could see over the gate. "Look at his legs. His right front leg has a white socking and and the opposite leg in the back has a white stocking. And look at his blaze. There is just a thin white line down his forehead."

He lowered Della to the stable floor and put his arm around her. "I wish we could have just enjoyed the triple crown and spent the time vacationing. "I am sorry about all this, baby." He kissed her temple.

"It is not your fault, so there is nothing to apologize about. But don't you think we better take a look at the stall and get out of here before we are discovered?"

"Yes, Miss Street." He took her elbow and once again they headed down the middle of the stable.

Della pulled on Perry's arm. "Perry, that's Red Rider!" she said excitedly.

Mason could not help but smile. Della really had gotten into horse racing. He suspected they would be following the races even after they got back to the office in Los Angeles. "I thought we should look at the stall and get out of here before we are discovered." He flashed her a big grin.

Della slapped his chest playfully. "I was just pointing out that this horse is Red Rider."

"And I was just pointing out that horse is Red Rider's grand sire."

"Okay, you win that one. Let's go look at the stall."

They headed to the back of the stable. "I think they said it was the last one on the left," Della reminded him.

Perry nodded and went directly to that stall. Balanced on a shelf at the right side of the stall was a large riding saddle. Dell noticed it immediately. "They don't use those kind of saddles on race horses, do they?"

"No, but I am sure some of the retired horses are now used for pleasure riding," Perry responded.

They stepped inside the stall. There was a rather large blood stain in the middle. Perry stepped over to it and knelt down beside it. "He must have died quickly with this much loss of blood."

Della saw something shinny in the corner of the stall. "Perry, what is that?"

Mason followed her line of vision and could also see something that was reflecting in the sun. He got up and walked over to it. Pulling out his handkerchief, he picked it up. "It's a tube of lipstick. How did the sheriff's people miss this? Tragg sure would not have."

Della bent down and looked at it. "Perry, that is an expensive lipstick. Look at the brand. You can't get that for under fifty dollars. I don't think that is a brand a young lady her age would be using."

"Marv spoils that girl with just about anything she wants. The price would not be a deterrent for her. He would provide her with the money."

"But don't you remember what shade she has been wearing?"

Perry shook his head. "I tried not to pay too much attention to her. You know what she was like every time she was around me."

"Well, I do remember. She has worn a light shade of pink. Look how dark that is. It just would not look good on her. I just don't believe it is hers."

"There is only one way to find out." Mason put the lipstick back where he found it and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he pressed the camera icon and began taking pictures of the lipstick. He continued taking pictures until he came upon a patch of straw with a reddish tint beneath it. Carefully he pushed the straw back. Below it was a footprint. Perry took several pictures of the print and then covered it back up. After looking around for a while longer, Mason turned to Della. We better get out of here. I am surprised no one has come in here as it is."

Della grabbed Perry's arm. "Did you hear something?"

"It's just one of the horses. Come on, we better get out of here." Mason took her elbow and led her out of the stall. Just as they exited, a horse came running at them. Perry pushed Della behind him as the horse reared on his hind legs, the front ones in a fury and coming directly at Perry Mason.

TBC...

* Refers to my fanfiction, The Case of the Politician's Wife


	10. Chapter 10

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 10

10.1

Perry immediately pushed Della behind him. The horse came down on all fours, missing them by inches. Mason pushed Della back again. The raging animal reared up on its back legs, neighing with a fury.

Mason continued to back up keeping his body between Della and the furious horse. After missing Perry again, when the stallion came down, he went right back up on his hind legs, his front ones pawing the air as if he was reaching for the sky.

Perry backed Della to the wall of the stable. The stallion came down once again, catching Mason in the jaw. Dazed, with blurred vision, he went to the ground. Once again the stallion reared up on his hind legs. Della screamed Perry's name in an attempt to stir him to action.

Todd Campbell came running into the stable. Immediately, he got between Perry Mason and the stallion. "Easy boy! Easy!" he shouted over the crazed horse. Rather then come down on Mason, the horse remained reared on his hind legs pawing the air. "Easy, Morgan, easy."

The stallion began to calm. Todd grabbed his halter as the horse returned to four legs. Campbell turned the horse around and led him to a stall. After coaxing him inside, he closed the gate. He then returned to Perry and Della.

Todd bent down next to Mason who was still on the stable floor. "Are you alright, Mister Mason?"

The cloud in Mason's head was beginning to clear. He tried to fight the darkness that had been threatening to engulf him. He rubbed his chin where the stallions hoof had come in contact. "Ouch!"

"Take it easy, Perry," Della encouraged. She looked at his chin which was already supporting a huge red mark and a slight gash."

"By tomorrow you are going to have one gigantic black and blue mark on your chin, Mister Mason," Todd said, looking at the lawyer's face.

Perry's head had finally cleared. Della was kneeling beside him holding his hand. "Are you alright, Perry?"

Lightly rubbing his chin, he could see the worry in Della's eyes. He smiled slightly, which caused him to cringe with pain. Wiping away the blood from his chin, he responded, "I'm fine." He got to his feet, with the help of Todd Campbell, and turned to the young man that had calmed the stallion.

"Thanks. You must be Todd Campbell," Mason remarked, judging from the age of the young man and his handling of the spooked horse.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing in the stable? I am sure Mrs. Stapleton would object to you nosing around without Dean or Aaron with you."

"The door was open," Mason explained. "I wanted to get a look at the murder scene." Perry looked down the stable at the horse that almost trampled him and Della. He was almost positive that stall had been empty when he and Della passed by.

"What in the world was the matter with that horse?" Della asked.

"Sorry about that, but he is the meanest stallion in the stable. That is why I call him Morgan. It is not really his name but since I am the one that spends the most time with the horses, he answers to that name. It is a fitting name for him."

"You didn't like Morgan Stapleton, did you?" Perry asked.

Todd Campbell looked Mason straight in the eye. "I won't lie to you. I hated my uncle. He was the most miserable human being I have ever known ... that is if he could be described as being human."

"Where were you when Morgan Stapleton was murdered?" Perry asked.

With a surprised look on his face, he answered the lawyer. "Well, I suppose you had to ask. I imagine admitting that I hated my uncle was not really very smart. I hated him, Mister Mason, but I didn't kill him. You can check the employee quarters. Ask the men. I was involved in a poker game with five other guys. There were several games going in the barracks. I think you will find that almost all of the guys have an ... what do you call it? An alibi?"

"I see." Mason turned his attention back to Morgan. He looked at the stallion who was becoming restless under Mason scrutiny.

Della watched him stare at Morgan and realized what was running through his mind. "Perry, this stall was empty when we walked by it."

"Come to think of it," Todd said, "he wasn't in the stable. He was in the corral. How in the world did he get in here?" The young man looked genuinely confused.

Mason stared at Todd. The kid did not seem the type that would turn the crazy horse loose on him and Della. In fact, he had save them both from what could have been serious injury, even death. Perry was a good judge of character. He did not believe the kid had anything to do with the stallion being turned loose in the stable.

Dean, Aaron and Marion Stapleton came running in. "What the hell is going on in here?" Dean yelled.

"Morgan almost trampled Mister Mason and Miss Street," Todd informed them.

"You have no business being in her, Mason. Get off this farm or we are going to call the police!" Aaron warned.

"Do that, Mister Stapleton," Mason challenged. "Mister Campbell said that horse was in the corral. He certainly was not in this stall when we passed him. That means someone turned that stallion loose in this stable."

"That horse is crazy, Mister Mason. You are lucky you were not killed," Marion Stapleton said. "You should not have entered the stable. You were not authorized to nose around this farm."

Mason looked at the two Stapleton boys. "Either one of you could have turned that stallion loose in here."

"You do a lot of accusing, Mason. Aaron and I were in my father's office. We were no where near this stable. We heard the ruckus and ran over here."

"So you both have an alibi. How convenient," Mason said sarcastically.

"Go to hell, Mason," Dean growled. "Now get off this farm!"

Mason turned to Marion Stapleton. "Where were you?"

"That does it." Dean took a step towards Mason. The big lawyer did not back down. Using the famous Perry stare, he glared into Stapleton's eyes. Dean Stapleton stopped and backed up. "Get off this farm or I call the sheriff."

Perry took his secretary's elbow. "Let's go Della." The couple left the stable and walked to Toni's Jeep. Perry started the vehicle after helping Della into the passenger seat. He drove in silence. Someone had turned that horse loose in the stable. He was not kidding himself; whoever did it knew he was in there.

"Perry, maybe you should have your chin looked at by a doctor. You may have a broken bone in your jaw," Della suggested. "It doesn't look like it will need stitches though."

"I'm fine, Della. I don't need to see a doctor." He continued to drive in silence.

"Do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" she asked him after the long period of silence was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Someone tried to kill us tonight," he finally said.

"It could have been an accident," she suggested.

"An accident?"

"Todd Campbell said the horse was in the corral. If he had gotten out of the corral, would it not be normal for him to return to the stable on his own?"

"It is possible, I suppose, but ..."

"But what?" Della questioned.

"I don't believe that. Someone deliberately let that stallion in the barn while we were in there. I have to ask why that particular horse? The animal is crazy. Someone who knew the nature of that beast would have known what it would do to strangers in the barn."

"Stable, Perry. They call it a stable," Della corrected.

"Have it your way, Miss know-it-all about horses," he said with a smile. "Stable."

"What about Todd Campbell? He sure was the first one on the scene."

Mason shook his head. "I don't think so. If he were trying to kill us, or more likely me, then why stop the horse?"

"Then the Stapleton brothers?" Della asked.

"I would not put it past either one of them, but you are forgetting one person, Della."

She looked at him in surprise. "You mean Marion Stapleton? You don't really think she did it, do you? It was her husband that was killed."

"It would not be the first time a woman killed her husband," Perry said.

"But what would her motive be?"

"Maybe she wanted control of the farm. That place has to be worth a lot of money, not to mention the horses themselves would be worth millions."

"But you don't know if she is the one to inherit the farm and the horses, although I admit she would be the logical one for him to leave it to."

"I think it is about time we find out," Mason said.

10.2

"Lieutenant, we have a match on the fingerprints," Deputy Trevor Williamson said excitedly to the sheriff. Sheriff Tom Duncan had been a homicide detective in Louisville, Kentucky before he moved to the area and ran for sheriff. He had brought three of his men over with him when he won the election. Although he was no longer a lieutenant, his men still opted to call him by his former title. Duncan had told them time and again to call him 'Sheriff' but they persisted in using his big city detective title. They said it sounded more impressive.

Sheriff Duncan sighed at being called Lieutenant. He had won a very close election and it had not helped the local folks perception of him as an outsider, when he brought in his own deputies from his former employer. He had tried to impress on his men that calling him 'Lieutenant' did not help shed him of that perception. "That's Sheriff," he repeated for the umpteen time. "Got a match on whom?"

"Toni Latham. It is definitely her fingerprints on the pitch fork," the deputy assured him.

"Just exactly how do we know? Where would we get her fingerprints?" Duncan asked.

"Before we came here, she was picked up for speeding. Apparently, she got mouthy with the deputy and he took her in. She was fingerprinted at the time."

"What happened with the charges?" Duncan wondered.

"They were dropped. The deputy was a friend of the family. He was trying to teach her a lesson. Trying to scare her," Trevor added.

"Apparently, he did not scare her enough. The witness is solid on seeing her run out of the stable?"

"Solid as a rock, Lieutenant."

Duncan shook his head. He would correct him again if it wouldn't be a complete waste of time. "Okay, pick her up on suspicion of murder."

"I had a warrant issued for her arrest but there is a problem," Williamson reported.

"Problem? What do you mean?"

Williamson took off his hat and scratched his head. "We can't find her. She is not at the Latham farm. In fact, neither is her old man. We don't know what happened to them."

Duncan frowned. "I do. Mason, that's what happened."

"Mason? You mean that big-shot lawyer from California? What does he have to do with it?"

"He's a friend of Marvin's. He was here for the Kentucky Derby. He is probably hiding her."

"Then we shake him down and find out where she is."

Duncan grunted. "You are not going to shake down Mason. I have followed his cases for years. He will have sent them on to Baltimore to the Preakness and told them to register in their own names in a hotel there. So call the Baltimore police and have them check every hotel in the area until they find them. Send over a copy of that warrant." Sheriff Duncan picked up his hat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Lieutenant?" Williamson asked.

"That's Sheriff, and I am going to go wake up Mason since his client has been keeping me from sleeping." Duncan opened the door and left the office.

10.3

Della Street woke up to a snoring Perry Mason beside her. Reaching over, she turned the clock to face her. It was seven o'clock in the morning. She could hear the birds chirping outside the room that Perry had been assigned for the duration of their stay. The house was quiet with Toni and Marvin gone. Della had not realized how much energy the presence of Toni Latham generated. Well, maybe she did. It certainly had been nice to have spent the time alone with Perry. However, it was time to wake the slumbering lawyer. He would want to get an early start. She knew they were on borrowed time. It was only a matter of time before the sheriff ended up at their doorstep looking for Toni.

There was a sudden and loud pounding on the front door. So loud, in fact, that Mason opened his eyes. "Who would that be this early in the morning?" Della wondered.

"That would be the sheriff. Looks like they discovered who's prints were on that pitch fork," Mason said, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll get it," Della offered. She threw on a robe, left the bedroom and headed down the hall towards the front door. The loud pounding persisted.

"Come on, Mason, open up!" Sheriff Tom Duncan shouted from the other side.

As Della reached the door, she released the lock and opened it. Sheriff Duncan pushed his way past her without an invitation.

"Sheriff, I work for a lawyer. Unless you have a warrant I insist you step outside and wait to be invited in," Della said sternly.

"The hell I will. Where's Mason?" Duncan demanded.

"He was sleeping when you started pounding on the door," she said, careful to be sure she was telling the truth. "I just got up myself. Now if you will step outside and wait to be invited in ... "

He gave her a look of disdain. "Just go get Mason."

Perry came out of the cross hall, having heard the conversation between Della and Sheriff Duncan.

"Mason! ..."

Perry immediately interrupted him. "Do you have a warrant to enter the premises, Sheriff?"

Duncan could not believe these two. He was not about to allow them to push him around. He was the law here. He knew the warrant to search this house was in the making. "Cut the crap, Mason. Where is Toni Latham?"

"Where is your warrant to enter this house without an invitation?" Mason demanded, raising his voice.

"So that's how you are going to play it, is it? It won't do you any good, Mason. I want to know where Toni Latham is."

"We will cooperate completely but you are going to step outside that door until my secretary invites you in, or you are going to produce a warrant and right now!"

He did not have the warrant and he knew it. And, this was Perry Mason he was dealing with. He had worked with the police in a big city long enough to know some lawyers could be pushed around and some could not. This man was considered to be the most successful defense attorney in the country. He did not get that way by allowing people to push him around.

He hated the idea of backing down from Mason, but he knew he had no choice. It was either wait for a warrant or do as Mason asked. Sheriff Duncan gave them a look that let them know he was not happy with their demand, and then turned and stepped outside the door. "Are you happy now, Mason?"

Perry smiled and offered his hand. "I am Perry Mason and this is my confidential secretary, Della Street. What can I do for you, Sheriff?" The lawyer was oozing with charm. Duncan declined to shake his hand.

"You can tell me where Toni Latham is for starters," Duncan snarled as he stepped back into the house.

"I do not know where she is other than I know they headed to Baltimore for the Preakness. We will be headed there shortly ourselves. Miss Street and I stayed behind to get some much needed rest," Mason told him.

"You expect me to believe they did not let you know where they are? You know where she is and you are going to tell me or you could very well be charged with harboring a fugitive from justice," he growled.

"Careful, Sheriff. You better have proof that I know where she is or you could be opening yourself up for a lawsuit," Mason warned.

"Don't threaten me, counselor!"

"That wasn't a threat. That was legal advice and free legal advice at that." Perry smiled. "Is all this necessary? I told you where they are. And I did not have to. You have not presented me with a warrant of any kind. Now, will you mind telling me what this is all about?"

A vehicle pulled up in front of the house. A uniformed deputy got out of the car and came directly to the front door. Della opened it and let him in. "Lieutenant, here is the warrant." He handed it to Sheriff Duncan.

"Lieutenant? I thought you were the elected sheriff," Della remarked.

"I am. I used to be a police lieutenant in Louisville. Some of the guys worked for me there. Habits die hard," he explained.

"I see," Mason said. "What is the warrant for?" It was a question he already knew the answer to.

He handed the warrant to Perry Mason. "Your client is wanted for the first degree murder of Morgan Stapleton."

"What makes you think she is my client?" Perry said with a smile.

"Marvin Latham is no dummy. I have no doubt he hired you immediately. I also have no doubt that the two of them are registered in some hotel under their own names. Isn't that what you have them do in Los Angeles?" Sheriff Duncan raised an eyebrow at the attorney.

After checking to be sure the warrant was in order, Mason handed it back to him. "Miss Latham is not here, Sheriff. I have already told you she and her father went on to Baltimore."

Duncan looked at his deputy and said, "Search the house. Let's make sure she is not here." Turning back to Mason, he warned, "This is not Los Angeles, Mason. Your antics and tricks will not go over well here. If I find you are hiding Toni Latham, I will not hesitate to have you arrested." He walked around the attorney and joined the search.

"It is the same everywhere we go. Everyone seems to start out by threatening you," Della said, smiling at Perry.

Perry smiled back at her. "I have been threaten before."

10.4

Marvin Latham woke up at nine o'clock in the morning. He threw the covers back and went to check on his daughter in the adjoining room. He opened the door and peaked in. Toni was sitting on the bed crying.

Marvin went immediately to his daughter and took her in his arms. "What is wrong, Toni?"

She could not stop crying long enough to tell her father. Instead, she pointed at the television. There on the screen was Sheriff Tom Duncan.

 _"We have issued a warrant charging Toni Latham with the murder of Morgan Stapleton. At the present time, she is still at large. We suspect that she has gone with her father to Baltimore. Their race horse, Latham's Choice was not in the stable at their farm. Neither the trainer or the jockey of the colt could be located either. She will not be able to hide from the police for long."_

 _The reporter shook her head. "Now, Sheriff, you have just announced that you have a warrant for her arrest. Isn't it more than likely that she went to Baltimore for the Preakness and will just now learn of the warrant. Aren't you being a bit unfair to state that she is hiding?"_

 _The sheriff pushed his hat back on his head. "We shall see if she turns herself into the authorities when she sees this news cast."_

 _"The renowned attorney, Perry Mason was in town for the Kentucky Derby. Is it possible he will be defending Miss Latham?"_

 _"It is not only possible, it is a fact. And if he is hiding her, this office will throw the book at him. This is not Los Angeles where he can get away with those shenanigans."_

 _The reporter turned back to the camera. "There you have it. Murder at the Kentucky Derby, a warrant issued for the arrest of Toni Latham and the famous Perry Mason will be defending her. A trial that no doubt will have a full-packed court room. Jenny Aaker reporting for WKLT News."_

Marvin Latham continued to hold and rock his sobbing daughter. "Perry said this would happen, Toni. You have to turn yourself in now."

With swollen red eyes, the young lady looked up at her father. "Perry will get me out of this, won't he?"

Marvin pulled his daughter closer. "Perry Mason has never lost a case and he won't lose this one." He kissed his daughter on the forehead, wondering if this was a case even the great Perry Mason could win.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 11

11.1

Toni Latham completed packing her suitcase. Marvin had finished his over an hour ago. Giving her several subtle pushes, he succeeded in getting her to finish her packing. Latham was worried about his daughter and obviously with good reason. She was in serious trouble. Their only hope was that his friend, the famous criminal attorney, Perry Mason, could once again pull a rabbit out of his hat, and clear her of this charge.

Marvin knew his daughter had a terrible temper at times, but he could not believe that she was capable of murder. He wondered why Perry had sent them to Baltimore in the first place, if he suspected she would be charged with the murder of Morgan Stapleton. He supposed it was to make it look like business as usual rather than an admission of guilt.

Ever since Toni had seen the news cast from home, she had become morbidly quiet. He suspected that depression had set in. The only trouble his spirited daughter had ever been in was mouthing off to a police deputy. The deputy had attempted to teach her a lesson by hauling her in, fingerprinting her and putting her in a cell until Marvin could come to pick her up. The charges were dropped with the hope that the lesson attempting to be taught had been learned.

This was completely different. He knew his daughter was totally overwhelmed with the events of the past forty-eight hours. Why did coming so close to winning the Kentucky Derby have to be tainted by, of all things, a murder charge?

"Toni, are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ready for what? A lethal injection?" the young lady snapped.

Marvin went swiftly to his daughter and put his arms around her. "You mustn't think that away. There is no better criminal attorney than Perry Mason. He is on our side."

"Don't you mean my side. You are not the one charged with murder." She buried her face in his chest and began crying again. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, she pleaded with him. "Can't I just go to Canada? I could reach there in a couple days if you would rent me a car."

"And do what? Hide out and run for the rest of your life? Sooner or later the Canadian authorities would catch up to you and send you back. You would be arrested and the media and people all over would consider it a confession of guilt."

"What difference does it make? They all think I am guilty anyway. Even Perry thinks I am guilty. Didn't he send me away. Didn't he have me run from the charges?" She pulled out of her father's arms and turned away from him.

"No. He simply had us do exactly as we would have done had Stapleton not been murdered."

"So that I could just turn myself in and allow that town to railroad me into the death penalty? I don't think I want to go back to that."

"Toni, you do not have a choice. You must go back and face the charges. Perry Mason is not going to let anyone railroad you anywhere. By turning yourself in, you are showing them that you have no reason to run because you are not guilty."

She sat down beside her suitcase and ran her fingers over the neatly folded clothes. "Do you think I did it, Dad?"

Marvin shook his head. "This is not the time for this. We must contact the local police department and turn you into them."

She got up quickly and moved swiftly to her father, her temper flaring. "Now is the time! I want to know if you think I could kill Morgan Stapleton."

Trying to calm her, he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. After gently forcing her to sit down, he sat down beside her. "You should know what I think. Oh, you have a temper alright, but I don't believe you could kill anyone. Your love for the horses shines bright. No one that loves animals the way you do; who would do anything to protect their lives, would end a human life. Of course I don't believe you killed Morgan Stapleton."

"Then who do you think did it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, honey. It is up to Perry and his private detectives to uncover the killer or killers."

"Does Perry think I killed him?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't. You know that he always defends clients he feels are not guilty. If he thought you were guilty, he would not have taken the case."

"He could have done it out of friendship for you."

Marvin smiled. "He is doing it because he believes you are innocent."

"It is important that he believes me. I don't care what anyone else thinks, just Perry," she said, getting off the bed. She reached over and shut the suitcase and latched it. "Well, let's go and get me arrested."

Marvin nodded, stood up and reached for the phone next to the bed. "I'll call Liam and Ethan and let them know we are going back to Kentucky. They can head back tomorrow."

"Dad, please let Dover run in the Preakness and the Belmont. Liam and Ethan can handle everything. In fact, why don't you stay and watch him run."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I want to be in court with you."

"Well then at least let Dover run the races ... please?"

Latham looked at his daughter. The last thing on his mind was horse racing, but he could see how important it was to her. "Alright, we will let him run." He dialed the cell number of Liam Logan. After he finished the conversation, he picked up the phone once more and called the front desk. "Please give me the phone number for the local police department."

11.2

The plane roared down the runway, slowing as it arrived at the airport. Marvin watched Toni who was looking out the window of the jumbo jet. She had barely said anything on the flight back. He had not encouraged her to talk since there was a law officer handcuffed to her and would hear all conversation between them. He would not do anything to hamper Perry Mason any more than he was now.

As the jet came to a stop, the seat belt sign went off. Toni release her seat belt as did the officer. Marvin reached up into the overhead bin and pulled down there luggage. They only had to wait for the go ahead to exit the plane.

Perry Mason and Della Street walked up to the gate where Toni and Marvin were scheduled to deplane. Standing right at the gate was Sheriff Tom Duncan. When he spotted Mason, he immediately walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Mason?"

The lawyer raised a eyebrow and smiled. "I would think that would be obvious, Sheriff."

"You are not going to interfere, so you may as well leave. You can see your client in jail. You are not talking to her here." He turned to his deputy. "Trevor, keep Mason back."

The door opened and passengers began entering the terminal. Sheriff Duncan checked every face as they passed by. After about thirty people, he spotted Toni Latham, handcuffed to a plain-clothed officer. Marvin Latham followed them in.

"Are you Sheriff Duncan?" The officer asked, looking at the identification Duncan presented.

"I am."

The officer reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. After unlocking the cuffs, he removed them from his prisoner and turned her over to the sheriff.

"Young lady, I will be taking you to headquarters. I want to help you but you will have to tell me what happened. If you did not kill Morgan Stapleton, there is no reason for you not to talk to me."

Perry Mason caught Paul Drake's eye. Drake headed in his direction. He tapped Deputy Williamson on the shoulder. "Can the newspaper have a couple words with you?"

Williamson turned towards Drake. As soon as he did, Perry slipped past him and headed directly for Toni Latham. Duncan saw him coming. "Get out of here, Mason!"

"You are not to talk to my client unless I am present. Miss Latham has nothing to say."

"If she has nothing to hide, she has nothing to lose. What about it, Toni. You didn't kill Stapleton, so don't hide behind a lawyer. What do you say? We can clear this up and you may very well be able to go home."

"You may very well allow him to talk you into a lethal injection," Perry said.

"Shut up, Mason, before I have you arrested!"

Perry smiled. "You are welcome to do so, Sheriff, but I will have you charged with false arrest."

Duncan turned back to Toni. Are you going to talk to me or not?"

Toni looked over at Perry Mason and then back at Sheriff Duncan. "Mister Mason will do the talking for me."

Red faced and angry at his deputy for letting Mason get past him, Duncan growled back at her. "Suit yourself. You are under the arrest for the murder of Morgan Stapleton."

"Don't say a word without me there, Toni," Mason re-enforced.

"Get lost, Mason." Duncan took Toni's hands and cuffed them together. He caught Trevor Williamson's eye who headed in his direction. "I thought I told you to keep Mason back," he said as he led Toni away.

"That reporter over there wanted a statement," Trevor said in his defense.

Duncan looked over his shoulder at the tall man with the gray hair that was talking to Perry Mason. "You moron, that is not a reporter. That is Paul Drake, a private eye hired by Mason.

11.3

Paul Drake sat in his rented car watching the back entrance of the cafe. With a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he waited for Mabel Thorsen to come out. Glancing at his watch, he checked the time. She was due to finish her shift any minute. Both Drake and Mason had become suspicious of her because of the manner she had treated them, when they had eaten in the cafe. Something did not set well. She showed way to much animosity to them for someone that did not know them. There had to be a reason.

The door to the employee entrance opened and Mabel stepped outside. Like anyone else that worked on their feet for several hours, she was obviously tired. Paul was well aware her mood was not going to be cheerful. In fact, he was expecting her to be downright belligerent. He put out his cigarette, opened the car door and got out. Heading in her direction, he noticed she paid no attention. She simply pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to a late model Chevrolet Malibu.

Paul picked up his pace and arrived at her car just as she opened the door. "Miss Thorsen, I'm Paul Drake. I would like to talk to you."

Mabel looked up at the tall detective. "Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you, so why don't you just go away and leave me alone?" She moved to get into the vehicle when she heard Drake speak to her again.

"Miss Thorsen, you can talk to me now or you can talk to Mister Mason in court on the stand. It is up to you."

Sighing heavily, she looked up at him. "There is nothing I can tell you. I don't know anything about Morgan's death."

"Morgan? You were on a first name basis with him?" Drake asked.

"Everyone is on a first name basis here, Drake. It is a small town."

"How well did you know him?"

"As well as anyone in town, I guess."

"You didn't like him?" Paul said, watching her closely.

She turned quickly towards him. "Don't put words in my mouth, Drake."

"Then you did like him?"

"I didn't feel anything about him one way or the other. I waited on him at the cafe. Now if you will excuse me." She reached for the car door which Drake had managed to slowly close without her noticing.

Paul blocked her from opening it. "Who do you think killed him?"

"How would I know? The sheriff thinks Latham's daughter did it. I hope she gets the death penalty."

"I thought you said you did not care about him one way or the other."

Her composure slipped a bit. "Anyone who murders someone deserves the death penalty. Now, if you don't mind, I am tired and would like to go home and go to bed."

Paul opened the door, waited for her to slip behind the wheel and closed it. He stood there and watched her drive away.

11.4

Perry Mason, with Della Street at his side, walked up to the holding room. Perry turned to Della and said, "See if you can reach Paul. Find out what he discovered with his conversation with Mabel Thorsen." Della left his side, knowing that he wanted to talk to Toni in private.

He opened the door to the holding room and walked in. On the other side of the table sat a very scared Toni Latham. Her face lit up when he came into the room. She stood up, ran around the table and flew into Mason's arms. Tears began flowing immediately as she sobbed on his shoulder. He allowed it to go on for a minute, but he was anxious to get started. Mason pushed her back gently. "Toni, we need to talk."

"Perry, I can't stand it! You have to get me out of here!" Her voice was near hysterical.

Mason led her back to the table, and guided her into the chair she was occupying when he walked into the room. Toni put her head down on the table and continued to sob. He walked around to her and sat down, setting his brief case on the table. "Toni, look at me," he said firmly.

She ignored him and continued crying uncontrollably. Mason took her by the shoulders. "Look at me!" She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "You must get control of yourself. We have a lot of work to do. You have to stop crying and listen to me. Understand?"

She wiped the tears from her face and nodded at him without saying anything. "That's better. Toni, you have to toughen up. There is no bail in a capital murder case. They rarely make exceptions anymore. You will have to stay here until the trial is over."

Toni started to panic. "No, I can't stay here! It is a horrible place. Please, Perry, you have to get me out of here!" She started crying again.

Mason shook her slightly. "Toni, that's enough! I can't get you out of here. You are charged with murder in the first degree. No judge is going to release you. You have to get control of yourself. I can't help you if you don't help me."

She calmed down but Perry could feel the trembling in her shoulders. Letting go of her, he put his index finger under her chin. "You can handle this. I know you can." He smiled at her which helped to set her at ease.

Toni nodded at him and again wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure you can't get me out of here?"

Mason shook his head. "I am afraid not. Now, let's get down to work. You said you did not recognize the voice on the phone that told you Morgan Stapleton was going to put the Red Rider colt down. You were not sure if it was a man or a woman. Think, Toni. It is important. I know the voice was muffled, but we need to know if it was a man or a woman. You said you were not sure. I want you to think about that voice. Hear it in your head. Was it a man or a woman?"

Toni shook her head. She was on the verge of tears again, but held them back. "It sounded like a man but it could have been a woman. The voice was not deep like a man but it was not very feminine either. I just don't know. I am sorry, Perry. I just can't be sure."

Disappointed she could not confirm it, Perry pressed on. "Did you hear anything in the background?"

She looked at him confused. "Like what?"

"Like horses. Did you hear any horses in the background?"

Toni frowned and thought back to the call. After a moment, she shook her head. "I don't remember hearing any horses. Why?"

"It might narrow down where the call was made from. Are you sure?"

She thought for a moment and then said firmly, "No, there were no sounds of horses in the background. I would have heard them if there were. I am use to the sound of horses."

"Any other voices or sounds that you can remember?"

She shook her head no.

"Alright." He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, and brought up the picture of the lipstick he had snapped a picture of. "Does this look familiar?"

She looked at the picture of the dark red lipstick and shook her head again.

"It isn't yours? You didn't drop it in Stapleton's stable when you were there?"

"No, of course not. I don't wear that shade. It is way to dark for me. I wouldn't wear it."

Mason nodded. At least that opened up some other possibilities. "I know you were upset when you went to Stapleton's farm but I want you to think back. Did you see anyone at all? Even a glimpse of someone coming out of the stable or hanging around it?"

"No, Perry. I did not see anyone at all."

"Are you sure there was no one in the stable? Someone had to have killed Stapleton just before you arrived."

"I did not see anyone. Honest. If there was someone in the stable, they would have had to hide in a stall behind one of the horses. But that would not make sense. They could have gone out the door of the last stall."

Perry perked up. "What door?"

"The last stall ... the one across from where I found Morgan. There is a door going outside."

"Are you sure? I did not see a door," Mason said.

"That is because there was a horse in that stall. He would have blocked your view. You would not have seen the door," she explained.

Perry was stunned momentarily. How could he have missed that? Probably because he was concentrating on the stall with the murdered man. He had to get back into that stable. "Okay, that is all for now." As panic began to rise in Toni, he put his hand over hers. "You have to be strong. You can handle this." He smiled at her.

Toni turned her hand around in his and squeezed it. "Please help me, Perry. I need you."

Mason pulled his hand from hers and patted it. "I am going to do everything I can. If you remember anything at all, you let the matron know that you need to talk to me. And, Toni, you are not to talk to anyone but me. Is that understood?"

"But the sheriff said I could probably go home if I tell him what happened."

"Did he try to talk to you after he arrested you?" Mason asked.

"Yes, in the sheriff's car. He said I didn't need you. I only needed to tell my story."

Mason was visibly angry. "Did you talk to him?"

"No, you told me not to but maybe I should," she said.

"Listen to me, Toni. I have been an attorney for a long time and I have seen the police tell suspects this all the time. What they are really trying to do is get a story from you so that they can use it against you in court. No matter what they promise you, you are not to talk to them unless I am present and allow you to do it. Is that clear?"

"I guess so."

"No! No guess so; is that clear?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Yes, it's clear. I won't talk to the sheriff without you present."

"Good girl. Just hang in there. You will be fine." Mason got up and headed for the door.

"Perry!"

Mason turned back and Toni ran into his arms. After hugging him, she turned away from him and let the matron lead her away.

Mason walked down the hall looking for Della. He found her arguing with Sheriff Duncan.

"You can't talk to Toni unless Mister Mason is present."

"I can talk to her if she is willing to talk to me, lady. This is not Los Angeles. Mason is going to find out he can't intimidate people in these parts."

Perry thought about stepping in but Della seemed to be doing just fine, so he backed around the corner and listened.

"She isn't willing. If you continue to question her without Perry present, you will find yourself and your department in the middle of a lawsuit. And, you will find you can't intimidate Perry Mason!" Della turned on her heels and walked in the direction where Perry was standing just down in the cross hall.

He waited until she reached his location, grabbed her and pulled her to him. Startled, she stiffened until she realized it was Perry, and then relaxed as he pulled her into his arms. Glancing around, Perry saw no one else in the hall. He bent down and kissed her. "You better not get caught practicing law, young lady." He grinned at her.

"You heard?" she asked.

"I heard," Mason answered.

"Perry, he is trying to get Toni to incriminate herself."

"She won't. I had a talk with her. She did not tell him anything and she won't. She is scared, Della, and she is looking to me to save her."

"You will do it, but she may very well become infatuated with you again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I want to know what Paul had to say."

"He wants us to meet him at the Cafe for dinner. He said he has found out a few things but he said he would wait until he sees you."

"Let's go." He took Della's elbow and led her out of the county jail.

Meanwhile...

Paul Drake was sprawled out on the ground behind the Cafe, unconscious.

TBC ...


	12. Chapter 12

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 12

12.1

Della watched Perry as he drove the Latham's jeep. He was a picture of concentration as they headed for the cafe. Della remained quiet to allow him to put his thoughts in order.

Perry stared at the road ahead of him. Toni's reaction to having to stay in jail for the duration of the trial was not uncommon. In this day and age, most judges did not release defendants charged with murder. It happened on occasion, but usually the person charged was prominent. Toni hardly fit that bill.

As Mason continued to think about the case, he became more bothered. Already a number of things in this case did not add up. The door in the back of the stable would have made it easy for a killer to slip through. A phone in the stable would have allowed the killer easy access to calling Toni. It had to be someone who knew what that colt meant to her. By telling her Morgan Stapleton was going to put it down, it would have brought her to the ranch immediately. Someone knew that and used it to frame Toni for Stapleton's murder.

He had no doubt the Stapleton brothers might be capable of murder. A copy of the will had to be obtained in order to find out who was in line to inherit the ranch. He would attend to that in the morning. Mrs. Stapleton did not seem the type to murder, but he intended on finding out more about her and her relationship with Morgan. If Morgan Stapleton had been having an affair, then Marion Stapleton would be on Mason's radar as having a motive to kill her husband.

And finally, did the lipstick that had been dropped at the scene of the crime indicate a woman had killed him? Or had it been dropped there innocently by accident?

He pulled the jeep into the parking lot of the cafe and turned off the engine. Looking around, he spotted Paul's rented vehicle. "Good, Paul's already here. Let's go inside and see what he has found out."

Mason got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he took Della by the hand and helped her out of the vehicle. Gently, placing his hand on her elbow, Perry escorted her to the cafe door. He opened it and stood back for Della to enter in front of him.

Both stood there for a moment looking around the room. "I don't see Paul anywhere," Della said after careful scrutiny of the patrons in the cafe.

"He has to be here somewhere," Perry said. "He would not have left without the car. Let's ask the owner. I see he is in the back cooking." He led her toward the kitchen.

As a waitress came out, Perry stopped her and said, "I would like to speak with the owner."

She nodded to the kitchen as her hands were full of plates of someone's dinner. "He's in there." She stepped around Perry and Della and went on her way.

Mason shrugged. "I guess that was as good an invitation as any to go in." He pushed the door opened and allowed Della to enter in front of him.

"Do you see him?" Della asked, just before spotting him standing over the grill as he flipped a steak.

Walking past other cooks and dishwashers, Perry and Della went directly over to him. "Mister Davis?"

Davis turned around to face Mason. When he recognized the lawyer, he smiled. "I wasn't sure I would see you again in this cafe, Mister Mason. Please call me Wilbur. I apologize for the service you got. I promise you it won't happen again. You made your point and I made sure Mabel understood it."

"That's alright," Mason said, "it is already forgotten. I came here to meet Paul Drake. He is my private investigator. He was suppose to meet us here."

"Gee, Mister Mason, I have not seen him all evening, and I have been in and out of the dining area dozens of times. Maybe he has not arrived yet."

"His rented car is in the parking lot outside," Della told him.

Wilbur Davis looked genuinely confused. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he park outside and not come in?"

"He may have been here to see Mabel Thorson, but I did not see her around," Mason observed.

"She got off about forty-five minutes ago. She had already worked more than her eight hour shift."

Della and Perry exchanged a glance before Perry asked, "Is there an employee entrance? I would suppose they have a designated place to park their cars."

Wilbur nodded. "Yes, they go out the back door." He pointed to a door in the back of the kitchen. "There is a parking lot for employee cars back there."

"Do you mind if we take a look, just in case Mister Drake is back there talking to an employee?" Mason asked.

"You are welcome to look but the only employee that has gone home tonight is Mabel."

The lawyer smiled and said, "Thank you. I think we will take a look just the same."

Davis nodded and turned back to his steak that was now well done. Perry and Della made their way through the kitchen, dodging employees that were cooking, putting dishes in the commercial dishwasher and hurrying back and forth.

Mason pushed the door open and stepped outside. It was rather dark for a parking lot where employees had to exit. There was only one light that was attached to the building. It took his eyes a moment to adjust."

"There is no one out here, Perry. I cannot imagine where Paul could have gone without his car." She looked up into the lawyer's somber face. "Perry, I am worried about Paul."

"So am I, Della. Let's take a look around. You stay close to me." He took her by the hand and started out into the lot when they heard someone groan.

"Did you hear that?" Della asked.

Mason did not answer. Instead, he let go of Della's hand and headed in the direction of the groan. "Stay here," he ordered her. "I wish we had a flashlight."

Mason stopped in the general area where he had heard what he thought was someone in trouble, but he could not see anyone in the darkness. "You would think he would put some lights out here." Just as he was about to give up looking, he heard another groan. This time he knew exactly where to look. Perry hurried over past the dumpster. Laying on the ground, face down, was Paul Drake. Mason bent over him. "Paul, can you hear me," he called out as he turned Drake over.

Drake's eyes fluttered open. He could see someone leaning over him, but it was to dark to tell who it was. Instinctively, Paul doubled his fist and swung at the man standing over him. Catching Perry on the left side of his jaw, Mason fell backwards, temporally stunned by Paul's right hook.

"Paul!" Della shouted at the big detective.

Recognizing Della's voice, Paul realized the man he must have hit was Perry. Slowly, he sat up. "Perry, is that you?"

Mason was now sitting up, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah. What the hell did you hit me for?"

"Sorry pal, but somebody clobbered me. All I know is someone was standing over me. I thought it was the person who hit me."

Mason got to his feet and extended his hand to Drake. Paul latched on and Mason pulled him to his feet.. "Did you see who hit you?"

"No, I was clobbered from behind." Paul rubbed his head for emphasis.

Della joined the two men. "Are you alright, Perry?"

"I'm fine, Della," Perry answered.

"I'm fine too," Paul said sarcastically.

"I could tell that by the way you hit Perry." Even in the dark, Della could see the sizable mark on Perry's chin. "You are going to have a good size black and blue mark on your chin." She rubbed the spot lightly with her fingers.

"Um ... excuse me, but I got hit on the head," Paul said, indignantly.

Della smiled while Perry had a big grin on his face. He laughed at Paul's expense before turning serious. "What were you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Mabel Thorsen."

"Did you get anything useful out of her?" Perry asked.

"She wasn't very cooperative," Drake reported. "Her tone was belligerent and she insists that she doesn't know anything about Stapleton's murder. She called him Morgan, and when I questioned her about being on a first name basis, she said everyone in this town is on a first name basis. Perry, I swear there is something there. She tried to claim indifference about Stapleton, but I sense she cared for him somehow."

"If that is the case, Paul. We need to pursue that angle. Maybe she was jilted by Stapleton. It would give her a hell of a motive to kill him."

Mason looked up at his private eye. "Maybe you should get that checked out," he said, watching Drake rub the back of his head.

"I'm fine. I don't need to get checked out," he insisted.

Della noticed a paper sticking out of the breast pocket of Paul's suit coat. "What's that, Paul?" She pointed at the paper.

Drake looked down at the pocket she was pointing at. "I don't know. I did not have anything in that pocket." He pulled it out. "It's too dark out here, I can't read it."

Della reached into her purse and removed her smartphone. She pressed the on button and then the application button. Searching the apps, she found the one she was looking for and pressed the flashlight application. The smartphone immediately gave off a high intensity light. Shining it on the paper, it became easy to read in the dark.

"You sure are handy to have around," Paul teased.

Trying to focus Drake on the now lit up paper, Perry said, "What does it say?"

Drake read the contents aloud.

 _Sorry, Drake for clobbering you, but I don't want to get involved in Morgan Stapleton's murder. However, I do want to try to help Mason. Mabel Thorsen was not exactly truthful when you spoke to her. I do not know for sure so I am not going to make any accusations, but I suggest you speak with Jeremy Rielly. He just might have some interesting information to share with you._

"Who is Jeremy Rielly?" Della asked.

"I don't have a clue," Perry said, "but I think we better find out. Paul, do you think you could go back inside the cafe and casually mention his name? Maybe somebody will tell you who he is."

Paul's expression turned to disappointment. "Perry, have a heart. It is getting late and I have already been knocked out once tonight. I can do this in the morning. I need to get some sleep."

"Knocked out? Obviously whoever did it had no intentions of hurting you. You look like you are alright to me. See what you can find out." He took Della's elbow and turn to leave.

"Just a minute," Drake called out.

Mason turned back to him. "Yes, Paul."

"What are you going to be doing?"

A smile spread across his face. "Why I am going to get Della back to Latham Farm for some much needed rest." He once again turned and left Drake standing there shaking his head.

Paul headed back into the Roadside Cafe. He picked out a table in the corner and waited for a waitress to come to him. Maybe if he was lucky, he might find one willing to talk to him. At least he would not get hit over the head sitting at a table.

Several minutes later, a young blonde with sparkling green eyes and a very curvy figure was headed his way. "Hello, Mister Drake. What can I get for you?" She gave him a smile that reached her eyes.

Paul hoped this was a good sign. Why was he always working when a beautiful woman gave him the eye? Or was it just his imagination that she was flirting with him?

"A cup of coffee would be fine," he answered with a smile of his own. "Looks like you got the late shift."

"Actually, I got off a few minutes ago, but when I saw you, I told the girls I would wait on you."

"Is that right? Any particular reason you wanted to wait on me?"

"You're handsome and you are famous. You represent some excitement in this otherwise boring town."

"Boring, the Kentucky Derby was just run a few days ago." Drake said.

"I don't like horse racing." She scrunched up her nose.

He waited a moment and then asked, "So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Shelly, Shelly Erickson."

"Well, have a seat, Shelly Erickson," he said, turning on the charm.

After sitting down, she looked him straight in the eye and inquired, "Are you here to pump me about what I know about the Stapleton murder, or did you want to know about Mabel?"

Paul laughed and replied, "You don't hold back, do you?"

"I want to know if you are interested in me or what I might know."

"Fair enough. A little of both," Paul told her truthfully.

"Alright, let's get the questions out of the way so we can move on to the interested in me part."

Paul nodded. "Okay, how well do you know Mabel Thorsen?"

"About as well as you can know anyone you work with."

"Did you ever socialize outside of work?"

"Never. She had a boyfriend. She spent all her time with him."

"Ever meet him?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. He was a jerk. I couldn't stand him so I tried to avoid him as much as possible."

"Was his name Jeremy Rielly?" Paul asked her.

"If you knew he was her boyfriend, why did you ask me?" Shelly wondered.

"I didn't know. Just a hunch," he told her. "Why did you think he was a jerk?"

"She was always telling us how possessive he was; that he wanted to know where she was all the time. She would never go out with the other girls because he didn't like it."

All of this did not fit into Perry's theory that she had a motive to kill Stapleton because of being jilted. "She could not mind too much if she spends her time with him."

"She doesn't, not anymore. They broke up two or three months ago. Jeremy came around her every day trying to get her to change her mind, but she wouldn't."

"Is she seeing anybody new?" Paul asked.

Shelly shrugged her shoulders. "She keeps to herself. She is not friendly with anyone that works here, especially me. She thinks the boss gives me all the tables with the best tips, but the truth is, she is a nasty piece of work. She doesn't treat the customers very well and she doesn't get the tips; like how she treated Mister Mason. I can spot a big tipper a mile away and he is a big tipper."

Paul smiled at her observation. "He can be. Maybe you are in the wrong business, with your power of observation, you might make a good detective."

Shelly laughed at the suggestion. "Naw ... I actually make a good living here, and I don't have to spend all my time trying to get information out of people."

"If you ever change your mind, call my office," Paul said playfully. "Any chance Mabel got involved with Morgan Stapleton?"

"Now you are asking me to gossip and I won't do that. If she was seeing someone else, she kept it quiet."

"Exactly what she would have to do if she was seeing a married man," Paul pointed out.

"Look, Paul, I am not going to start rumors. I don't particularly care for Mabel; I never liked the unfriendly types, but I won't gossip about her on something I have nothing to back it up, okay?"

Paul smiled. "Okay."

"Now is that the end of the questions?

"Just one more. Where do I find Jeremy Rielly?"

"He lives in the boarding house about a mile down the road. Jensen owns it ... Derwin Jensen. Now, can we change the conversation to us?"

"Absolutely. Is there somewhere we can go where there is a band and some dancing?" Paul asked with a smile.

"I know just the place." She took his hand and stood up. Paul got to his feet and followed her out of the cafe.

12.2

Perry and Della were up early in the morning. Perry would waive the hearing and go straight to a jury trial. At this point, he had nothing that would prevent Toni from being bound over to trial. The district attorney would only put on enough witnesses to show that she had motive and opportunity. He would limit his direct examination, and Perry wanted to be able to ask questions he knew he would not be able to in a preliminary hearing. Ordinarily, he would not waive the hearing. If he did not think he would be able to end the case in the hearing, he would at least question the prosecution's witness to find out exactly what their case against his client was. In this case, he already knew.

He decided it was better to get them on the stand where he would have more leeway to extract information from them. He and Della approached the country courthouse to the usual gaggle of reporters and a large crowd of curious onlookers. The trial had already had considerable coverage in the local newspapers. The interest was already high as the owner of the Kentucky Derby winner was the murder victim. If that wasn't enough, the owner of the second place winner was accused of the murder. Throw in the famous Perry Mason as the defense attorney and it added up to a packed courtroom.

Perry set his briefcase on the defense table. Della opened it and began arranging his papers. The bailiff brought in Toni Latham. Cameras began clicking all over the room. A very scared looking Toni was guided into the chair beside Mason by Della Street. Della smiled at her to try to set her at ease, yet suspected Toni would rather have Perry play that role.

"Gosh, Perry, look at the way all these people are looking at me," Toni said, looking around the room.

Mason patted her hand. "Don't let it bother you, Toni. Remember what I told you. You must keep your composure no matter what is said about you. The district attorney will try to make you lose your temper in front of the jury, once they are selected. He will try to make you look like a young woman with an uncontrollable temper, one that went into a rage and killed Morgan Stapleton."

Toni took his hand in hers. "Please, Perry, you must not let them."

"I will not let them, but you must keep your temper in check. Is that clear?"

She looked into Mason's eyes and said, "Yes, Perry." She squeezed his hand tighter. Mason had to pull it forcibly from hers.

The bailiff spoke over the excited crowd, "All rise. The honorable Judge Winnifred Manford residing."

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I had to have emergency surgery and it took a while before I felt like getting back to writing.


	13. Chapter 13

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 13

13.1

Paul woke up the next morning. His eyes burned from lack of sleep. One would think he would be used to it by now. He rarely got much sleep when he was on a case for Perry. The lawyer was relentless in pursuit of justice for his clients.

Paul threw the covers back, swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand down his face, if for no other reason then to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He had stayed out much later than he had planned on. Shelly Erickson had turned out to be a very charming lady with an enthusiasm for life that was infectious. He wished he had more time to get to know her. He knew, though, he would not be spending anymore time with Shelly as Perry would demand his every waking hour.

Drake got up and headed for the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair had grayed early in life, but other than that he thought he had aged well; not as well as Perry, who was only a year younger than he. He envied the lawyer, not for his success, for Paul played a big role in that; but for his relationship with Della. Last night reminded him that the clock was ticking, and he still had not found that one woman he could settle down with. He wanted a son that would take over the Drake Detective Agency when he retired. He would like nothing more than to work along side his own offspring, teaching him the business.

He turned on the water tap, cupped his hands with water and splashed it on his face. It helped to wake him a bit before running the shower. After checking the temperature in the shower, he dropped his robe and stepped in. Paul put his face directly into the spray of water. By the time he had finished his shower, he was almost fully awake. Only a hot cup of black coffee would do the trick.

By the time he had shaved and dressed, he was ready to go in pursuit of that cup of coffee. Only then would he be ready to get back on the job. He went into the Latham's kitchen. He smile when he saw the pot of hot coffee with a note beside it. It was from Perry. He looked at his watch. He knew from the time, Perry and Della would have already gone to the courthouse.

Drake picked up the note and read it.

 _I know the shower did not completely wake you up, and I want you sharp and on the job. You should not have let her keep you out so late. Have a cup of hot coffee and get to work!_

 _Perry_

Paul shook his head, and grabbed the coffee mug Perry had left for him beside the pot. After pouring a cup of the black brew, he took a sip. Della must have made the coffee, Perry's coffee always tasted like lead.

He glanced at the stove. He could tell they had made bacon and eggs for breakfast. The evidence was there in the frying pan. It would have been nice if they had left some for him. He noticed a piece of paper beside the stove on the counter. Paul walked over and picked it up. It was another note. This time it was from Della.

 _We would have left you some, but nothing taste worse than cold eggs. Go to the cafe and have a hot breakfast. Put it on Perry's expense account. You might even see that waitress again._

 _Della_

Paul almost laughed at his friends. How did they know that he had been with Shelly last night? Did Perry just assume he had been because he came in at three-thirty in the morning? He shrugged his shoulders and finished his coffee. Walking back to the coffee pot, he turned it off.

It was time to get to work. Paul left the house and was met by one of the Latham Farm employees. "Mister Mason said to let you sleep. He gave me these keys. They are to the Ford Escape over there." He pointed to a gray vehicle parked in the driveway. "It is used by the employees to run errands. Mister Latham thought it would be better for the roads in this area than the car you rented."

Paul took the keys from the man and headed to the Ford. It was unlocked, and he opened the door to get in. After putting the key into the ignition, he turned the key and the engine roared to life.

The radio was already playing with the news being broadcast. It was all about the trial. Paul supposed nothing like this had ever happened at the Kentucky Derby before with the coverage and publicity it was getting.

He backed the Ford out of its parking spot and pointed it toward the farm's entrance. After turning the vehicle onto the road, he headed in the direction of the Roadside Cafe. As he came up on it, he spotted Shelly's car. He decided it was best not to stop for breakfast. He was on the job and the last thing he needed was a distraction. He passed by and continued in the direction of the boarding house Jeremy Rielly was living in. He arrived only a few minutes after passing the cafe.

Paul parked the Ford, got out and went to the front desk. An attractive brunette in her early fifties was behind the counter. Paul smiled and asked, "Can you tell me where I can find Jeremy Rielly?"

"He should be in his room. I can see it from here, and he has not come out yet this morning." She frowned and looked in the direction of Rielly's room.

Paul glanced outside to see what she was looking at. "Is there something wrong?"

"He had to work today. His Jeep is still parked in front of his room. We don't have many rooms that have an exit to the parking lot. He insisted on one of them when he rented."

"Has he rented here for long?" Paul asked.

She looked at him with suspicion. "Who are you anyway?"

Drake pulled out his private detective identification. "I am working for Perry Mason."

"That's the hotshot lawyer from California defending Toni Latham."

Paul nodded. "That's right." He waited as he expected to get the song and dance that she wasn't going to help them get off a murderer, but it did not come. Apparently, no one liked Morgan Stapleton.

"I hope Mason gets her off, even if she killed the miserable son of a bitch."

"Would it be alright if I speak with Rielly?" Paul asked, taking advantage of her animosity toward Stapleton.

She reached for the phone and dialed Rielly's number. Her face changed from concern to outright worry. "He is not answering. He has to be there. He can't go anywhere without his Jeep."

"Maybe we better check on him," Drake suggested.

"Maybe we should." She went and got the key to Rielly's room and walked out of the office. Paul followed her across the courtyard. They continued through the parking lot. As they went by the vehicle, the detective got the vehicle registration number from the front window.

The clerk knocked on the door several times with no results. "He is not answering.

Paul took the key from her hand. "He could be in trouble. We better check." When he put the key into the lock, he used enough pressure that the door swung open. Drake looked back at the lady. "It is not locked."

He pushed the door open far enough to enter. He could see a man lying face-down on the floor near the bed. Paul hurried over to him and checked his wrist for a pulse.

"Is he ... dead," she asked quietly.

"No, he's alive." He notice the scalp on the back of his head was broken and bleeding slightly. "He is just unconscious. Looks like someone clobbered him. Get me a towel and wet it down with cold water."

The clerk hurried to the bathroom and returned with the requested cold towel, and handed it to Paul.

Drake turned Jeremy over and began wiping his face with the towel. When he did not stir, the detective squeezed the water from the towel onto Rielly's face. That did the trick as the young man began to wake up.

He immediately rubbed the back of his head. When he saw Paul Drake standing over him, he doubled his fist and swung at him. Paul simply grabbed that fist in mid air. "Easy, pal, I didn't hit you."

As Rielly's head began to clear, he recognized the private eye. "Drake, what are you doing here?"

"I let him in, Jeremy. I was worried when I saw your Jeep in the parking lot, and you were not answering your phone," the clerk said.

"Did you see who hit you?" Paul asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"They clobbered me from the back. Do you think I have eyes in the back of my head?" he snarled.

"Take it easy. I am just trying to help," Paul soothed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. My head is pounding."

"Maybe we should take you to the local hospital," Paul suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I don't have any medical insurance."

Paul helped him to his feet and guided him to the bed so he could sit down. "I would like to ask you some questions if you feel up to answering."

"Not now, Mister Drake, can't you see he is in no shape to answer questions!

"It's alright, Sharon. Please leave us alone," Jeremy said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jeremy waited until she had left and closed the door. "What did you want to know?"

"You know Mabel Thorsen?"

"Yea, why do you want to know?"

"She has come up in our investigation. I understand the two of you were an item for a while," Drake said.

"We were. I had even bought an engagement ring. I was going to ask her to marry me when all of a sudden she called everything off. I kept trying to see her but she wouldn't. I finally gave up. Take my advice, use women and then dump them. Don't get involved. They will only tear your heart out."

"Some of the waitresses seem to think you were controlling."

"I didn't used to be, honest, Mister Drake. She was my whole world. Then she started becoming evasive, breaking dates with no explanation. So I started following her."

"You followed her?" Drake repeated. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. She was seeing another man," Rielly announced. "Always late at night, even when she wasn't working the late shift at the cafe."

"Who was the man? Did you get a look at him?"

"I never saw his face. It was always late at night and to dark to get a look at him. However, one night I took one of those cameras with a lens that you can take pictures from a long distance away. It's one that can take really good pictures at night. I have not had a chance to get it developed."

This news had peaked Drakes' interest. "Where is the camera now?

Jeremy pointed to the dresser. "It's in the top drawer."

"Do you mind?" Drake walked over to the dresser and placed his hand on the the drawer.

Jeremy did not hesitate. "Sure, go ahead."

Paul opened the drawer. On one side, the socks were all folded the same way and lined up very neatly. Right next to them was undershorts. They too, were placed in the drawer very neatly. On the right side, however, the t-shirts were all rolled into a disorganized mess. Paul already knew what that meant. "Was the camera under your t-shirts?"

"Yes. I know what you are thinking. I'm a neat freak. I can't stand drawers that are not organized. That was one thing Mabel actually liked about me."

Paul checked below the pile of t-shirts that were rolled together in a ball. There was nothing under them. "Jeremy, there is no camera in this drawer."

Rielly got up and joined the detective at the dresser. "What the hell? These t-shirts have been messed with. You didn't do this, did you?"

Paul shook his head. "That's just the way I found them."

Jeremy checked under the shirts and then looked under the rest of his clothes. "It's gone. Someone stole the camera! They knocked me out to steal my camera!"

"I don't think so," Paul disagreed.

"What do you mean you don't think so? The camera is gone." He looked around the room. "Mister Drake, it doesn't look like they took anything else! They must have been looking for the camera!"

"Or what was on the camera," Drake said. "They could have wanted the film."

Rielly chuckled. "You need to join the rest of us in this century. My camera is digital."

"Oh," Paul said sheepishly. He should have guessed that. "That would be all the more reason they took the camera. They could not just remove film from it."

"But why would they want the pictures I took?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe someone did not want anyone to find out who she was seeing."

"What difference would that make?" Jeremy looked at Drake with a puzzled expression.

"That would depend entirely on who she has been seeing. We won't know the motive until we find out who," Paul said. "Has Mabel ever been married?"

"You are thinking maybe a jealous ex-husband? Forget it, never married, or had children."

"Okay, thanks, Jeremy. I appreciate your cooperation, and I suggest you get that looked at." Paul pointed to his head.

"Thank you for checking on me," Jeremy replied, "and I am alright. No hospital visit for me."

Drake nodded and left his room.

13.2

The twelve members selected sat in the jury box. It had taken over three hours for the two attorneys to choose them. Perry had excused several he thought would be detrimental to his client, and the prosecuting attorney, Donald Wade, also excused those he thought would have a hard time convicting a woman, especially one who was well like by the community.

Judge Winnifred Manford looked at both attorneys. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Wade answered.

"Mister Mason, is the defense ready?"

Perry stood up. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Mister Wade, do you want to make an opening statement?"

"Yes, I do." Donald Wade stood up and buttoned his suit coat. He walked over to the jury and looked at each one of them before he began.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have been charged with a very important decision. A man's life was taken from him, and why? Because a young woman decided that a colt promised to the deceased in a contractual deal, belonged to her. We will prove that she got into a confrontation when Morgan Stapleton arrived at the Latham farm to pick up his colt. She again argued and ... and threaten to kill him, in the presence of witnesses after the Kentucky Derby. The evidence we will present will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Toni Latham did plan and carry out the cold-blooded murder of Morgan Stapleton. When we do, we shall ask for a verdict of murder in the first degree." Donald Wade went back to the prosecution table and sat down.

Judge Manford addressed Perry. "Mister Mason, would you like to make an opening statement?"

Again, Mason stood up. "Not at this time, Your Honor. We reserve the right to make it when we present the defense's case, if we make one at all."

"Alright, then call your first witness Mister Wade."

"The people call Doctor Walter Zimmerman to the stand."

Zimmerman stood up, walked through the gates, was sworn in and took his place on the witness stand.

"Doctor, tell the jury what you do for a living."

Zimmerman responded, "I am the medical examiner for this county."

"Did you do the autopsy on the deceased?"

"I did."

"And what did you find?"

Zimmerman went into the details of the autopsy, explaining that Stapleton died from his heart being pierced, with considerable loss of blood. He made it clear that even though Stapleton would have died from the loss of blood, it was the pitchfork that had stopped his heart.

Wade walked over to the evidence table and picked up the pitchfork. He returned to the witness stand and showed it to the doctor.

"Could the wounds have been made by this pitchfork"

Doctor Zimmerman examined the pitchfork and then answered, "Most definitely. There were three wounds across the back of the deceased. Yes, I would say this is the murder weapon, it will have to be determined by the police"

"I would like this entered as peoples exhibit A."

The judge turned her attention to Perry. "Mister Mason?"

Mason knew he could object as it had yet been proven that it was the murder weapon, but he decide it would only delay the inevitable. "No objection."

Toni grabbed his arm. "You can't let them enter that pitchfork, Perry. They will tie it to me. You have to stop him!"

Mason could feel her fingers digging into his bicep. He dislodged them and said quietly, "Toni, it is the murder weapon. There is no way I can stop it from being entered into evidence."

"Your witness," Wade said. It went unnoticed by Mason as he tried to calm his client.

"You must stop him!"

Della stepped in. "Toni, Mister Mason knows what he is doing. He has had faith in you. You must now have faith in him."

"Mister Mason!" Judge Manford called out, "Cross examine!"

Mason stood up and walked over to the evidence table. Picking up the pitchfork, he walked to the witness stand. "How much would you say this weighs?"

Donald Wade stood up. "Objection. Counsel is asking the witness to speculate.

"Objection sustained!"

Mason was not deterred. He handed the pitchfork to the medical examiner abruptly. A bit startled, Doctor Zimmerman took it.

"Wouldn't you consider that to be rather heavy?" Mason asked.

"Objection!"

"I am going to allow the question, Mister Wade. You may answer, Doctor.

"Yes, I would consider it to be quite heavy."

"Too heavy for a young girl to wield?"

"Objection! Mister Mason is again asking the witness to speculate."

"Sustained."

Perry had made his point to the jury. He did not try to pursue it any further. He changed tactics slightly. "How deep were the wounds in the decease's back?"

"Quite deep as a matter of fact."

"Can you show the court on this pitchfork how much of the teeth entered his body?"

The doctor placed his finger on one of the teeth of the pitchfork to show the depth of entry.

"That is rather deep, isn't it?"

"Yes. Deep enough for two of the points to enter and stop the heart."

Mason stared at the pitchfork as if puzzled by something. "Would you say it would take considerable force for someone to shove the pitchfork that far into a man's body?"

"Oh, Your Honor, I object! For all Mister Mason knows the deceased could have been falling backwards at the time of the attack. The momentum would have driven the pitchfork further into the body. Force would then not play a part."

Judge Winnifred Manford looked over to the prosecution's table. "You did not establish that point in your direct examination. Is it your contention that is what happened?"

"Well, no. There is no evidence to support it but then again it is possible."

"If you are not contending that is what happened, then Mister Mason's question is perfectly proper. Overruled."

Wade sat down, perturbed by the judge's ruling. He considered it to be contradictory to her previous ruling.

Perry asked again. "Would it not take considerable force?"

"Yes, I believe it would," Zimmerman said.

"Wouldn't it be difficult, if not impossible, for a woman to complete the task?"

Wade shot out of his chair. "Objection!

Mason smiled and said, "I withdraw the question." He walked back to his seat and sat down. He accomplished just what he wanted to ... to seed some doubt with the jury as to whether Toni would be strong enough to shove the pitchfork that deep into Morgan Stapleton's back.

"Any re-direct?" the judge asked Wade.

"No, Your Honor."

Judge Manford turned to Doctor Zimmerman. "The witness may step down.

As Zimmerman passed the defense table, Toni whispered, "I don't understand. Why did you withdraw the question? You should have let him answer."

Della could see Perry did not like his method's question by Toni. She laid her hand over hers. "The judge would probably have sustained the objection and if she didn't, he would have run the risk that the doctor would have answered yes. This way, he placed doubt in the minds of the jury."

"I just don't understand. He would have to answer yes. I still think he should have let him answer!" she said a little to loudly.

Mason grabbed her hand. "Keep your voice down! You have to stop this. It looks bad to the jury you questioning my every move. You must trust me, Toni. Is that clear? I am the one with the law degree. I know what I am doing."

Toni dropped her head but said nothing.

"Is that clear?" Perry asked again.

"Yes, it's clear," she snapped.

Judge Manford could not hear the exchange between Mason and his client, but there was no doubt she was questioning his methods. If she could, she would have told the young lady to sit there, shut up and let Perry Mason handle her defense. She did not seem to understand she could not be in better hands. There was no doubt in her mind that the jury had been influenced by Mason's interrogation.

"Mister Prosecutor, call your next witness."

"The people call Sheriff Tom Duncan to the stand." He came forward and was sworn in.

TBC...

A/N?: The usual declaration applies. I do not have any legal training. Please take this for what it is intended, entertainment.

kaleen1212


	14. Chapter 14

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 14

14.1

Sheriff Tom Duncan stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. He did not get much opportunity to testify in court these days. When he was a lieutenant in a big city, he did it more often than he cared to. This just wasn't an area where there was a lot of crime. When there was, it usually had to do with the horse racing industry. This was the first murder case that had gone to trial.

Duncan eyed Perry Mason as he passed him on the way to the witness stand. For a moment, he locked eyes with the California attorney. Why did the first murder trial that he had to testify at have to have the famous attorney defending the accused?

His skills as the investigation officer were on exhibit for all to see. He wanted to show the people that elected him that they could not have a better law officer in charge of protecting them.

Tom had heard and read all about how Mason could confuse witnesses, even the best law officers. He had no intentions of allowing the lawyer to do it to him. He had been questioned on the stand dozens of times as a lieutenant, and by lawyers as good as Mason. He thought about that for a moment; there were no lawyers as good as Mason. That was the reason he was so famous and in big demand.

Duncan raised his right hand and was sworn in. After taking his seat on the stand beside the judge, he waited for the prosecuting attorney to question him. At least he knew this would be a friendly examination, which would not be the case when Mason had his turn.

"You are the sheriff for this county, is that correct?" Donald Wade asked.

"That is correct."

"Before you became sheriff, you were a lieutenant on the police force for Louisville, were you not?"

"That is correct," Duncan replied.

"Can you tell us a bit about what it entailed?"

Perry smiled at Della before calling out, "Objection! Incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial. It has no bearing on this case."

Donald Wade looked at Mason with disgust. "I am only trying to establish the expertise of this witness."

Mason stood up and smiled, which only served to irritate Wade more. "Defense will concede the witness as an expert. We don't feel it is necessary to go into the man's case history."

"I am not going to go into his case history, simply cover aspects of his career that will show the jury he has extensive experience in murder investigations," Wade argued.

Judge Winnifred Manford looked at Perry. "Mister Mason?"

"Your honor, this will likely be a long trial. Defense has already conceded this man to be an expert, and if we consider the man an expert murder investigator, I believe the jury will accept that he is. We are trying to save the court time. Once again, we concede Sheriff Duncan to be an expert murder investigator."

"The objection is sustained. The court instructs the jury to recognize the witness as an expert, and does not consider it necessary to go into his case history either."

Wade was unhappy about the ruling. Duncan had served in the homicide division and his record was quite impressive. The reason for going over it would have impressed on the jury that he had to be right. His record showed him to be a thorough and excellent investigator. Mason was trying to keep the jury from knowing just how good he was. He had no choice but to move on.

"Sheriff, did you have the opportunity to investigate the murder of Morgan Stapleton?"

"I did. I received a call that a murder had taken place at Dark Corner Farm. I went immediately with an investigative team."

"And what did you find?"

"Morgan Stapleton had been stabbed with a pitchfork in the middle of his back."

"He was dead?"

"He most certainly was."

Wade walked over to the evidence table and picked up the pitchfork. After returning to the stand, he said, "Is this the pitchfork you found?"

Duncan looked it over before answering, "Yes, it is. I scratched my initials in the handle right here." He pointed them out to the prosecutor.

"Let the record show that this pitchfork has been identified as the murder weapon."

Mason did not bother to get up but called out, "Objection!"

"What?" He could not believe it. How could Mason possibly object. "On what grounds?" Wade demanded.

"On the grounds it has not been established as the murder weapon. It may have been picked up at the scene, but if you are going to enter it as the murder weapon, I insist that it be proven to be so," Mason said.

"Mister Mason is correct, Mister Wade. It has not been shown that it is indeed the murder weapon," Judge Manford agreed.

"Your Honor, it was the only pitchfork in the stable!"

"And all you have shown so far is that it was found at the scene," the judge said. "Before it can be entered into evidence, you must prove it to be the murder weapon. The objection at this point, is sustained."

Wade was dumbfounded. She couldn't be serious. He shook off the shock of the ruling and took the pitchfork back to the stand. "Sheriff, was there blood on the pitchfork?"

"Yes, there was."

"And did you have the blood checked against the DNA of the deceased?"

"I did."

"And what was the results?

"The blood on the pitchfork was Morgan Stapleton's."

"Was the pitchfork dusted for fingerprints?"

"It was."

"And were you able to identify those prints?"

"Yes, they were the prints of the defendant's."

"Now, Your Honor, I would like this pitchfork entered into evidence as the murder weapon." He looked back at Mason. "Satisfied?"

"Any objection, Mister Mason," the judge asked.

Perry looked up from the defense table. "No objection."

Donald Wade looked at Mason in triumph. The defense attorney's expression never changed.

Toni grabbed Mason's arm. "Why did you do that? It got entered in evidence anyway. I don't understand you."

"Toni, if they are going to enter something in evidence as the murder weapon, they are going to prove that it is. I am not going to let them enter evidence against you without proving it is connected to you."

"But it isn't! I did not kill him."

"But you did touch it and left your fingerprints on it. The blood proves it is the murder weapon. I would not be doing my job if I did not make them prove it. I can't let them enter evidence against you if it is not tied to you."

"Well, I am not sure I like the way you are doing your job," Toni said.

Wade, feeling good about what he perceived to be a victory over Mason, walked back to his witness. "Sheriff, did you discover anything else?"

"Yes, we found bloody footprints that led from the stall to the door of the stable."

"Were you able to determine whose footprints they were?"

Duncan said with confidence, "Yes. We got a search warrant for the defendant's home. We found a pair of shoes that had blood on the soles. After having checked it, the lab reported it had the DNA of the deceased."

"Your witness, counselor," Wade said. He went back and sat down at the prosecutor's table.

Mason took one last look at Toni and stood up. "Sheriff, you have extensive experience with murder investigations, is that correct?"

"It is."

He walked over to the evidence table and picked up the pitchfork, returning to the witness. Mason handed it to Sheriff Duncan. "I asked this question before, and the district attorney objected as improper opinion, but since you are an expert, I think the question is in order. In your professional opinion, could a woman the defendant's size pick up and drive that pitchfork into the deceased as far as the county coroner has stated?

Wade jumped out of his chair. "Objection! The question _has_ been asked and the objection was sustained!"

Mason argued further. "But, this time the witness is an expert in murder investigations. I am sure he has run across murders that have been done by a woman where stabbing had occurred."

"Your Honor ..."

"Just a minute, Mister Wade," Judge Manford interrupted. She turned to Sheriff Duncan. "Sheriff, do you have experience with stabbing murders?"

"Yes, Your Honor. There were many cases where the victim was stabbed by a woman."

"With a pitchfork?" the judge asked.

Tom Duncan squirmed in his seat. "Well, yes. There were three of them that I remember." ' _Damn Mason! He must have checked into my background,'_ he thought.

"Then, the question is proper. You are an expert in your field, and the court will hear your opinion," the judge ruled.

"That is hard to say, counselor. The pitchfork is heavy. But in all three cases that I have experience, the women were able to take up to five steps, and then stab the victim."

"How many steps would the defendant have been able to take?" Mason asked.

"Objection! Counsel doesn't ..."

"Overruled," the judge said before Wade finished his objection.

"Well, from the position of the body, I don't think she could have taken any steps at all."

"I see," Mason said. "The defendant is five foot two inches tall. Is it your opinion that she could have lifted the pitchfork, and without taking a step, stab and kill the deceased?"

"Yes, I believe it is possible," Duncan answered.

"Sheriff, in the instances where the murders were committed by pitchfork, was it recorded how far the prongs entered the bodies of the deceased?"

"I believe it was."

"Exactly how far did the pitchforks enter each body?" Mason asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember every detail," Sheriff Duncan snapped.

"Let me refresh your memory," Mason said. He turned around, went back to the defense table. Della handed him a sheet of paper. Mason returned to the witness stand with the paper in hand.

"I have here a report from the Louisville Police Department." Mason handed the report to Duncan. "Will you tell the court what that report contains?"

Duncan sat for a moment to compose himself. He could not believe Mason went to such lengths to embarrass him. "It is a summary of how far the prongs of the pitchfork entered the bodies of each of the deceased."

"Compare that to how far the pitchfork entered the body of Morgan Stapleton," Mason ordered.

"Objection! Your Honor, this is incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial. It simply has no bearing on this case," the prosecutor complained. "The situations were different.

"Which is my point exactly," Perry said. "However, the part of the instances that are different has a definite bearing on this case."

Judge Winnifred Manford so far had overruled the prosecutor almost every time. She did not want to show any bias, but she wanted to know what it was that Mason was saying. "I am going to allow the question, but I warn defense counsel, if I don't consider it to be relevant to this case, I will instruct the jury to disregard the testimony."

Mason smiled. "Fair enough, Your Honor. "Sheriff?"

"Well... " He hesitated.

Mason already knew the answer and he wanted the jury to hear it. "Sheriff, I ask you again, how far did the pitchforks enter the bodies of the deceased as compared to that of Morgan Stapleton.

Still, Duncan hesitated.

"Answer counsel's question, Sheriff," the judge ordered.

"They only entered the bodies half as far as the pitchfork entered Morgan Stapleton's body." The courtroom broke out in murmurs.

Judge Manford banged her gavel to silence the spectators.

Perry reverted to his well-known courtroom voice. "So you would have the court believe that the defendant, whom you have admitted could not have taken any steps for momentum, shoved the pitchfork into Morgan Stapleton twice as far as three other women, who were able to take up to five steps in momentum. Is that right?"

"Objection!"

Perry smiled. "I withdraw the question." Mason walked back to the defense table and sat down.

Donald Wade stood up. "One question in re-direct. In your _expert opinion,_ do you think it was possible for the defendant to have stabbed Morgan Stapleton, and have the prongs of the pitchfork enter into the body as deep as they did?"

"Yes, I think it is entirely possible."

The judge knew Perry Mason was not going to let that stand. She waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Your honor, because of the witness' last statement, I request permission to hold a demonstration."

Wade was shaking his head. "I object, Your Honor. Defense counsel is well-known for turning the courtroom into a circus."

"Your Honor, the defense has the right to call rebuttal witnesses," Mason said.

"Then do it when you put on your case, if you even have one," Wade snarled.

"Mister Wade, I will not tolerate personalities in this courtroom."

"I am sorry, Your Honor, but I still object," Wade said.

"Mister Mason, who is your rebuttal witness, and what do you expect to accomplish?" Judge Manford asked.

"My witness is Professor Roy Channing. He is an expert on the human body. We intend to demonstrate the piercing of a pitchfork into the body."

"Oh, for heavens sake! This is ridiculous" Wade said louder than he intended.

The judge was tiring of his behavior. "I will decide whether it is ridiculous or not. Mister Mason, call your witness."

"The defense calls Professor Roy Channing as a rebuttal witness," Mason called out.

The professor came forward and was sworn in. After taking his place as a witness, Perry walked forward and put his hands on the stand. "Please tell the court where you are employed.

"I work at UCLA. I am an expert in human anatomy," he replied. I teach there, training future doctors about the human body and its organs.

"Professor, you are also a medical doctor, is that correct?" Mason asked.

"It is."

"Can you tell the court what my associate, Paul Drake asked you to do?"

"He told me you wanted me to create a dummy that would represent the human body. So, I made one out of syntactic skin that represents the texture and thickness of human skin. I have also place a non-working human heart inside."

Mason turned to the judge. "Your Honor, what the defense would like to do in this demonstration is have the defendant, in a stationary position, stab this human replica with the murder weapon."

Wade was on his feet, his anger apparent for all to see. "Objection! This is nothing but a courtroom parlor trick that Mason is known for. He cannot be allowed to turn these proceedings into a circus."

"Mister Wade, I suggest you keep your behavior within acceptable courtroom ethics, or I will hold you in contempt of court. I will not tolerate anymore statements of that sort regarding defense council." She turned to Perry Mason. "Mister Mason, this demonstration concerns me. Before I rule on it, I would ..." Before she could say another word, Professor Channing spoke up.

"Your Honor, I assure you if I did not feel this demonstration would be very close to the real stabbing, I would not have agreed to testified for Mister Mason. This has been carefully calculated and tested by five experts, and all of them agree that this is an accurate test for the circumstances of the stabbing."

"All five experts for which I am prepared to call to the stand, Your Honor," Mason added.

That seemed to convince the judge. "Mister Wade, I am going to overrule your objection, and allow this demonstration."

"I object! It could not possibly be accurate unless you used a human body!"

Mason smiled and said, "Would you like to volunteer, Mister Wade?" The courtroom broke out in laughter.

After silencing the spectators with her gavel, she said, "That was uncalled for, Mister Mason."

"I apologize to the court," Mason said, but he caught the slight smile on the judge's face.

"Proceed, Mister Mason."

Perry motioned to the officer in the back of the courtroom. He opened the door, and two men brought forth a dummy on a spring-action platform. They began setting it up in the front of the room.

Mason turned to his client and whispered, "Toni, I am going to have you stand a slight distance from that dummy. On my say so, you will use that pitchfork to stab the dummy in the back."

"Are you out of your mind. If I pierce that dummy, the jury will find me guilty!"

"Listen to me. You are not going to pierce that dummy the depth that the pitchfork entered Morgan Stapleton."

"How do you know? I thought you were suppose to be the best lawyer in the country. You are crazy if you think I am going to do that!"

Della intervened. "Toni, you must trust Mister Mason. The professor has assured Mister Mason, you will not be able to do it. This will plant in the minds of the jury, that you could not possibly have killed Morgan Stapleton."

"It's nuts and I am not going to do it!"

"Toni, if you do not trust me, maybe you would be happier with a lawyer you could trust. You cannot fight me every step of the way," Mason said quietly.

"You can't quit on me! You promised to get me off!" Toni stammered.

"Keep your voice down. If you do not trust me to handle your defense, then you need to find an attorney that you do trust. Now, what will it be? "You will not hurt my feelings if you want another attorney?"

She sat there for a moment in turmoil. Della stared at her. She knew Perry would never desert a client. It was important she take part in the demonstration. He would do what he had to do to get her to do it.

"Mister Mason, we are ready to continue," the judge said.

"May I have a moment with my client?" Mason requested.

"One moment, no more."

Mason took the girl's hand. He decided to change tactics. "I never said I would drop your case, but you must start trusting me. This is very important. It will help our cause." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You always trusted me before. You need to now."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm scared, Perry."

He smiled, trying to set her at ease. "I know you are, but I am right here. I am not going to let you go to jail for something you didn't do. Do you believe that?"

She smiled back at him. "Yes."

Then will you do as I ask?" Mason said softly.

She nodded but could not bring herself to say yes. "Good girl."

Mason stood up and pulled Toni to her feet. "I am going to ask the professor to take charge of this demonstration." Taking Toni by the elbow, he led her over to the dummy. Leaving her, he walked over to the evidence table, he picked up the pitchfork and returned to her.

When Mason tried to give her the pitchfork, she balked. He stepped forward and whispered, "You can do this, Toni. I believe in you."

That seem to do the trick, as she took the pitchfork from Mason. She did not get a good grip on it, and the handle hit the floor. Mason had to hold back a grin. It could not had a better effect on the jury. Even though he had not told her to do it, it looked as if the pitchfork was to heavy for the girl.

"Now, we will have Miss Latham recreate what the killer did," the professor explained. "According to police reports, the killer did not have enough space in the horse stall to take any steps. They determine that by the length of the pitchfork and the width of the stall itself. Therefore we will place her a pitchfork length away from the dummy. Please note that the dummy is on a spring action platform. This simulates the movement as the deceased is stabbed. Miss Latham, are you ready?"

Toni looked back at Perry Mason. He smiled at her and nodded. Toni lifted the pitchfork and stabbed the dummy to the collective gasps from everyone in the courtroom.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 15

15.1

The courtroom filled with loud chatter as the pitchfork stuck out of the dummy. Mason smiled at the reaction of the people in the room. His little demonstration had just exactly the effect on them he had hoped for. But, more important was the reaction of the jury. There were many wide-eyed people sitting in that box. They all looked as if they had just seen the murder itself.

Mason knew he had taken a chance with this demonstration. If that pitchfork entered that dummy even the slightest more than the examples he had given, his client was going to be in serious trouble. Yet, when your back was against the wall, you had to come out fighting, and that was exactly what he was doing. The doctor had assured him that there was no way that she would be able to penetrate the body of the dummy, standing still, as far as someone would who were able to take several steps. All Mason knew was he had to get the jury thinking that she was just a petite young lady, that despite her temper, would never be able to shove the pitch fork as far into the body as had been done.

Judge Winnifred Manford slammed her gavel several times to regain control of the courtroom. It took more than a minute to quiet down the spectators.

"Your Honor, I must object to this circus Mason is putting on here," Donald Wade shouted over the noise of the people. "This is just another one of his courtroom parlor tricks to muddy the waters!"

Judge Manford realized that Mason had hoped for this kind of reaction from everyone observing the proceedings. She had allowed it to go this far; she wanted to know the results. Mason was known for taking chances, and he was taking a big one here. If this did not go his way, he would go a long way to convicting his own client. "Your objection has been noted and overruled. Mister Mason, please continue."

Mason smiled at Toni and led her back to the defense table. He left it to Della to seat his client. Walking back to the dummy, he pretended to study the results. Frowning, he rejoined his rebuttal witness. "Now, Doctor Channing, will you step down from the witness stand, please, and remove the pitch fork from the dummy."

"Wouldn't it be more realistic" Judge Manford said, "if Miss Latham removed the pitch fork?"

Mason smiled and bowed. "As you wish, Your Honor." He walked over to the defense table and took Toni's elbow.

"I don't want to do this," she said to him. "It brings back too much."

Mason bent down and whispered in her ear so that no one else would hear. "You must. The judge has ordered it. You must trust me, Toni."

She looked at Mason and shook her head. "No!"

"Mister Mason, please proceed," the judge called out.

Mason pulled Toni to her feet. "You can do this." He led her back to the dummy and nodded. She stood there and shook her head. Mason leaned into her. "Toni, you must stop fighting me every step of the way. I am your attorney and you need to listen to me."

Finally, the young lady reached for the pitchfork, and after a struggle, pulled it from the body. She handed it to Perry Mason, ran back and sat down. Della put her arm around her.

Mason walked over to the witness stand and handed the pitchfork to Doctor Roy Channing. "Now, Mister Channing, can you determine how far that pitchfork entered the body of the dummy?"

"Of course. We placed a red dye in the dummy to simulate blood. As you can see, there is dye on the prongs of the pitchfork. He pulled out a measuring tape and measured the prongs up to the point where the dye stopped. After consulting his notes, he announced. "The dye does not match the depth of the comparison when the assailant was able to take steps. It did not enter the body anywhere near as deep."

"In other words, in your opinion, it indicates that she could not have stabbed the deceased with the pitchfork, is that right?"

The district attorney was on his feet. "Objection! Calls for a conclusion on the part of the witness."

Judge Manford looked over at Donald Wade. "Wasn't that the purpose of the demonstration, to conclude whether or not the defendant was capable of enough force to stab the deceased with the depth the pitchfork had entered his body?"

"Your Honor, this demonstration can't be allow to enter into the record. It is not a human body, and their is no real evidence that the defendant is not capable of stabbing the dummy with the proper force. She could have easily held back to save herself from a guilty verdict."

Manford thought for a moment. What Wade said made sense. How did they really know that Toni Latham made an honest effort to stab the dummy with all the strength she could muster. "Mister Mason, the district attorney has a valid point. The defendant, indeed, could have held back. We have no one's word except hers that she has given it all she could muster."

Perry Mason knew that Wade would challenge the results of the demonstration; he also knew the judge was going to rule against him. It did not matter. She could instruct the jury to ignore the entire affair, but he had already succeeded in placing doubt in the minds of some of the jurors. What Perry did not know is why the judge allowed it in the first place if she would rule against him later. He did not care; he had accomplished what he had set out to do, plant that seed of doubt in the minds of the jury.

"Your Honor, I assure you my client has given this test her all. She simply was not capable of driving that pitchfork in as far as the one that had been driven into Morgan Stapleton. We have called upon a witness that is an expert in his field."

"I would like the opportunity to call witnesses that will counter the defense's argument," Wade said.

Judge Winnifred Manford felt she had no choice but to sustain Wade's objection. If Mason had used someone other than the defendant to demonstrate, than she would have been inclined to overrule the objection, but he hadn't, although she was the one who suggested it. Mason could have and should have objected. Wade had a legitimate objection.

"That will not be necessary, Mister Wade. In as much as the court has agreed to this demonstration, Mister Mason chose to use the defendant. The court agrees with the prosecution that it is indeed possible that she could hold back in order to convince this court that she was not capable of the deed. Therefore, I am going to sustain the prosecution's objection. The jury is instructed to disregard the entire demonstration."

Wade looked over at Mason with a grin of triumph. He had beaten Mason on this point. Perry simply held his poker face and ignored the prosecutor's display of elation. Whether or not Wade realized it, Mason had won the round with the jury.

Mason did not bother to argue any further, even though the reason he had used Toni to remove the pitchfork was because the judge had suggested it. "Very well, Your Honor." He went back to his seat and sat down. "No further questions of this witness."

"Mister Wade?" the judge asked.

"No questions, Your Honor."

"The witness may step down. Mister Wade, call your next witness."

In a triumphant voice, he called loudly, "The people call Clarence Jensen."

Jensen took the stand and testified that he saw Toni Latham run out of the stable at Dark Corner Farm right at the time of the murder. He stated that he saw her get into her jeep and drive away as he put it, 'like a bat out of hell.'

Again with a triumphant look on his face, he turned the witness over to Mason.

"I want to talk to you, Perry," Toni insisted.

"Not now," Mason said sternly.

"Now," she insisted again.

Mason put his hand on her arm and smiled, which was more for the people in the court than for Toni. "I have told you over and over, you have to trust me. We can't talk in the middle of the trial, I will talk to you after court adjourns." He pulled his arm away from her and walked over to the witness.

"Mister Jensen, I noticed you do not wear glasses. When was the last time you had your eyes examined?"

"Last month as a matter of fact. Twenty-twenty vision." He smirked at Mason. He wasn't going to trip him up on that.

"I see. Do you see as well at night as you do in the daytime?"

"Well no, does anyone? Do you?" Jensen asked Mason smugly.

"I am asking the questions," Mason said. "When I was at Dark Corner Farms, I noticed that there are no lights anywhere except in the stable and the house, is that right?"

"There are lights in all the buildings, including the employees' quarters."

"But no lights outside?"

"Of course not. We don't provide lights for the bugs," he said.

Mason turned to the judge. He did not have to say anything as she knew what he wanted. "Just answer counsel's questions. Do not offer any information, and keep the sarcastic comments to yourself," she admonished.

The smirk was immediately wiped from his face.

"Now, am I to understand there are no lights anywhere except in the buildings?"

"That is what I said."

Mason walked back to the defense table, and Della handed him a hand-drawn map of the farm. He walked over to Donald Wade and gave him a copy of it, then returned to the witness stand. "I hand you this map of the farm. Is it an accurate drawing of the placement of the buildings and roads leading up to the farm?"

Jensen studied it for a moment and then answered, "Yes, it is."

"And there are no lights on the road leading to the stable either, is there?"

"Objection! Mister Mason is leading the witness," Wade said from the prosecutions table.

The judge hesitated a moment. "It was in the form of a question, but it is just a bit leading, Mister Mason."

Mason nodded at the judge and turned back to the witness. "Are there any lights on the road leading to the stable, Mister Jensen?"

"No, none."

"Then can you explain to the court how you could possibly see the defendant run out of the stable well enough to make a positive identification?" Mason thundered.

"I saw her," he said pointing at her. "It was she."

"Did you see her face?" Mason demanded.

"Well, no. I saw the back of her as she was running away from the stable."

"So you were not in front of her when she supposedly ran from the stable?

"No, I was beside the stable."

"Beside the stable?"

"That's right."

"Toward the front of the stable or the back of the stable?"

"What difference does it make?" he complained. "I saw her come out of the stable.

"Just answer my question." Mason said.

"I don't know, maybe the middle of the stable."

"So you could not see the stable door, could you?"

"No, I could not, but I saw her."

Mason ignored his insistent remarks. "Where is the light on the stable, inside our out?"

"Ah, they are inside," Jensen said.

"Inside? Where inside."

"Oh, Your Honor, Mason is just trying to mix up the witness?" Wade objected.

"I am doing no such thing," Mason contended. "I am simply testing the witness's recollection."

The judge ignored Wade's objection and said, "Go ahead Mister Mason." She saw the exasperating expression on the prosecutor's face as he sat back down.

"Where inside, Mister Jensen?"

"What?"

"The stable lights, where inside?" Mason pressed, his voice becoming demanding and insistent.

"Just inside," he snarled.

"On the side you were standing or the side furthest away from you?"

"Ah ... same side I believe." He fumbled his words.

"So the light was blocked from your view, is that correct?"

"Yeah, so what, it still gives off light."

"But the wall of the stable would partially block some of that light, would it not?" Mason inquired.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Have you been in the stable before?"

"Of course I have," he snapped.

"Then does the stable wall partially block the light or not?"

Wade knew he had to stop Mason as he was doing a good job of confusing Jensen. He had to stop him before he rendered his witness useless. Standing up, he called out, "Objection! "Counsel is badgering the witness." He knew it was a long shot. Mason was not really doing that but he had to make an attempt to stop him.

Judge Winnifred Manford shook her head. "Overruled." She knew what Wade was trying to do; she had no intentions of letting him get away with it. Many a witness had been confused and tripped up by Mason's cross-examinations.

"Mister Jensen, does it block it or not?" Mason asked again.

"Well, yes, but still provides ..."

Mason cut him off. "So you identified the defendant standing beside the middle of the stable by a light that was partially block by the stable wall, you did not see her face because you were behind her, and she was running in a direction away from you, is that right?"

He hesitated. "Yes, that is right."

"Yet, you are sure it was the defendant?"

"Well, I thought it was; she was driving her jeep," he said.

Mason knew a line of attack when he saw it. "What color is her jeep?"

Jensen squirmed in the seat. "It's ... it's black, I believe."

Mason held his granite hard face and resisted the urge to smile. "Black?"

"That's right."

"And where was it parked?" Mason asked.

"A ways down the road that leads to the stable."

"A ways? How far is a ways? A hundred feet, two-hundred feet, or just a few feet from the road?"

"I don't know. I am no good at measuring feet," he snapped at Mason.

"So you have no idea where it was parked?"

"I do too! It was close enough I could make out it was her jeep!" he said, snarling at the attorney.

"What was she wearing?" Mason asked.

"Jeans and a western-styled shirt."

"What color jeans, blue, black, brown." Mason continued to hammer away at the witness.

"I don't know, it was too dark!" he almost shouted.

"It was too dark?" Mason emphasized loudly.

"Well, it was dark. I could not tell the color."

"What about the color of her western shirt?" he asked next.

"It was a ... I am not sure of the color."

"I see. Was her hair up or down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it flowing free or was it up in a pony tail?"

Jensen hesitated and then said, "I don't remember."

"You don't seem to remember much," Mason said.

"Objection!" Wade called out.

"Sustained," Judge Manford said.

"So let me see if I understand you. You were standing approximately at the middle of the side of the stable, the light from the stable was partially blocked by the wall. A woman ran out of the stable. You did not see her face, you do not know if her hair was up or down, nor can you tell us what color her clothes were. You saw her run to a vehicle you claim was her jeep, but can't remember how far away it was parked. Yet, if it was parked very far away, you would not have been able to see a black vehicle in the pitch dark. Is that about right?" Mason asked.

Wade was afraid of Jensen's answer, so he stood up. "Objection, Mister Mason is now grandstanding."

Mason smiled. "I will withdraw the question. The answer is obvious to everyone in the courtroom anyway."

"Objection!" Wade shouted.

"Sustained. Careful, counselor," she warned.

"Any redirect, Mister Wade?" the judge asked.

Donald Wade wanted to reverse the damage, but was afraid Jensen would only make matters worse, and he certainly did not want to turn him over to Mason for re-cross. "No, Your Honor."

The judge looked up at the clock. "It is approaching five o'clock. Court will adjourn until nine o'clock tomorrow morning. The jury is instructed not to discuss these proceedings among themselves or anyone else." She banged her gavel on the bench and disappeared into her chambers.

"I want to talk to you, Perry," Toni insisted.

Della watched Perry. She wondered how much longer he was going to control his temper with Toni. She attempted to catch his eye, hoping she could calm him.

Mason glanced at her and then turned to Toni. Before he could say anything, Marvin Latham came up to the defense table. "Let me talk to her, Perry."

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to my lawyer," she insisted.

"No, you will talk to me. Perry has work to do, and you are keeping him from it." He motioned for Mason and Street to go. Perry was only all to happy to oblige.

After they had left the courtroom, Marvin asked the bailiff for a minute. He stepped back, but kept a watchful eye on Toni. Marvin turned to his daughter. "Do you want to go to prison for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not, and the way Perry is handling this case, that is where I am headed," Toni grumbled.

"Do you realize you have the best attorney in this country? He knows what he is doing." Don't you see, he latterly destroyed Jensen's identification of you."

"Dad, he had me stab that dummy and it got thrown out, and then he didn't have Jensen answer that last question. He is blowing my defense, and I am the one that will pay."

Marvin sighed. "What he did was show the jury that the chances of you being able to penetrate the prongs of that pitchfork into Morgan Stapleton as far as necessary was probably next to impossible; and he latterly destroyed Jensen's identification of you. He had Jensen so mixed up, the jury will believe he could not possibly have been able to identify you under the conditions."

"I didn't think of it that way," she said.

"You have got to stop questioning and fighting him. He has been more patient with you then you deserve. Trust him, Toni. He is working very hard to clear you, and you are making it harder for him. You are giving the jury the impression that you don't trust him, and if you don't, then how are they supposed to trust him."

Toni sat down in the chair and began to cry. "I am so scared, Dad."

Marvin put an arm around his daughter. "I know you are, but everything is going to be alright. You have to allow Perry to do his job and stop questioning him at every turn. Do you understand?"

"I'll try," she said through tears.

"You have to do better than that. You must show him that you trust him to protect you. He will clear you, Toni, you have to believe it."

Toni nodded. "Okay, I will tell him I am sorry, and that I trust him."

Marvin hugged his daughter one more time and nodded to the bailiff.

15.2

Perry and Della met Paul at the cafe for dinner. After bringing Paul up to date with events of the trial, Mason asked, "What did you find out today, Paul."

Paul told them about Jeremy Rielly and his camera.

"Nothing was taken except the camera?" Perry asked.

"That's right. I thought at first they had stolen the film. He said he had not got a chance to have it developed. I realized that he meant he did not have the time to make prints from the camera when he told me it was digital. Whoever took the camera must have known that he had recorded Mabel and her new boyfriend."

"He wanted it bad enough to make sure that we did not get our hands on it," Perry said. "Any idea as to who the boyfriend was, Paul?"

Drake shook his head. "Not at this time."

"It was Morgan Stapleton," a voice said behind them.

Perry, Della and Paul turned to see Todd Campbell standing there, watching them. "Please join us, Mister Campbell," Perry said.

Campbell took a seat between Paul and Perry. "My uncle was having an affair with Mabel Thorsen."

"How do you know?" Paul asked.

"Because I caught them kissing behind the Roadside Cafe. They were wrapped around each other and were ... you know, making out."

"Did Mrs. Morgan know about the affair," Della asked.

"I don't think so," Todd answered. "She rarely left the farm. Morgan would not allow it. He really kept her under his thumb. He treated her pretty bad."

"Then why did she stay with him?" Mason asked.

"Because she had no where to go and she cares about Dean & Aaron. She wanted to make sure that they inherited the farm and the horses."

"Was there any reason to believe that they would not?" Della questioned.

Todd shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Morgan was a bastard. He might do it just out of spite."

"Do you know who inherited the ranch upon Stapleton's death?" Mason asked.

"As far as I know, Aaron and Dean, but the rumor is Morgan was going to cut them out of it."

Rumor? Whose rumor?" Paul lit a cigarette.

"You are not suppose to smoke in here, Mister Drake," Todd said.

Drake grounded the cigarette out on his plate. "Oh yeah, I forgot. What about the rumor?"

"Among the ranch hands. That was what I heard."

"Why did you hit Paul behind the cafe?" Mason asked as he studied the lad. He knew his hunch was right from the look on Campbell's face.

Todd looked away from Mason. "Because I did not want to get involved, but wanted to help you. I really like Toni. There is no way she killed my uncle." He looked at Paul. "I am sorry, Mister Drake."

"If you didn't want to get involved, then why are you here?" Drake asked.

"Because Jeremy told me that his camera got stolen. He had videos of Morgan and Mabel."

"Then he had to know about them. He claimed he didn't," Paul said.

"He knew," Todd disagreed.

"Would he have done something about it?" Della asked.

"You mean get violent? No, Jeremy is not violent. He really cared for Mabel, but he would not have done anything to Morgan, well, except maybe punch him. He would not kill him." Todd got up. "I must get back to the horses. If I can help you with anything else, just let me know." He turned to go.

Mason grabbed his wrist. "Todd, what did Morgan have on the trainer?"

"You mean Harold Bishop. I am not sure but it had something to do with a horse that Bishop was training. A horse named Storm Chaser. It died while Harold was training it. He left that farm and went to another to train Time Traveler. I don't know anything about that other than that." Campbell turned and left the Cafe.

"What do you think, Perry?" Della asked.

"I think we have too many suspects and we need to start weeding out some."

"We can add Jeremy Rielly to the list," Paul said. "He could have killed him in a fit of jealousy over Mabel."

"Or Marion Stapleton, if she knew about his affair," Della added.

"Or either of the Stapleton boys, if they were going to be cut from the will," Perry said. "Or Harold Bishop."

"I vote for one of the Stapleton boys," Paul said. "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know. They all seemed to have a motive," Perry said. "Any news on Harold Bishop's whereabouts?"

Paul shook his head. "Not yet."

"We need to find him, Paul," Perry said.

"We will. We have some leads."

"Keep on it. And find out about those two horses. I have a feeling Willis Hogan knows more than what he told us when he approached us here in the cafe. See if he knows anything about the horse that died," Perry said.

"What are you going to do?" Drake asked.

"I am going to go get a court order to get a look at that will and subpoena the lawyer that wrote it up. Come on, Della. It is time we narrow down our suspects."

Mason took Della's elbow and led her out of the Cafe.

Paul realized he got stuck with the bill for dinner. He paid it, added a tip, with a metal note to put it on Perry's expenses.

TBC ...


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 16

Sheriff Tom Duncan was not happy with Perry Mason. He knew it was the defense attorney's job to protect his client, but he did not like it done at his expense. Mason seemed to have a talent for making every witness he questioned look like a bumbling fool. What Mason did not realize was that Duncan gained no satisfaction at seeing Toni Latham convicted of murder. At least not if she wasn't guilty. He no more wanted to see an innocent girl given the death penalty, but if she was guilty, then that was completely different.

She had been seen leaving the scene of the murder, despite Mason's confusing questioning of the man who had seen her. Donald Wade would now bring the people to the stand that witnessed her tirade against Morgan Stapleton at the Kentucky Derby. That combined with her fingerprints on the pitchfork, the opportunity she had to kill him, and other damning evidence would prove to the jury that she was guilty of the crime. Perry Mason, with all his razzle dazzle was not going to get the young lady off. It just was not going to happen.

The phone on Duncan's desk rang. He picked it up and barked into the speaker, "Sheriff Duncan."

The voice was muffled but he could understand him. "You missed something, Sheriff. Mason didn't miss it. You better go back to the stall where the murder was committed. It's Toni's brand." Nothing else was said as the phone went dead. Duncan sat there for a moment. He had checked that scene thoroughly. He had not missed anything... or did he? He didn't like the idea of Mason getting the drop on him. He grabbed the keys to his patrol car and headed out the door.

After jumping into the vehicle and starting it, Duncan headed for Dark Corner Farm. He was not about to let Mason make a fool out of him. If he forgot something, he was going to go back there and discover what it was. The sheriff drove in silence. He had a good reputation as an investigator. He just could not imagine what he could have missed.

The caller had said that Mason had not missed it. Missed what? Tom shook his head to clear it. He would find out soon enough. If Mason was concealing evidence, he would throw the book at him. No big city lawyer was going to make a monkey out of him. Mason had a reputation for his shanagans in and out of the court room and Tom was not about to let him get away with it.

xxxx

Perry and Della walked into the stable at Dark Corner Farm. This time Perry had a legal paper in his pocket that gave him the right to be there. They walked down to the end where they knew a door was located in that last stall across from the one Morgan Stapleton had been murdered. Della pointed at the horse that was in the stall.

"You might know," Mason complained as they neared it. The horse went up on his back legs and pawed at the air, obviously very upset with the lawyer and secretary's presence in the stable. "Crazy Morgan. I really don't want to tangle with that horse."

Remembering what happened the last time they did, Della cringed. "You don't suppose we could find Todd Campbell and get him to move the horse?"

"You are not moving any horses in this barn, Mason," Sheriff Duncan snarled as he came up the middle of the stable. "You get out of here, now! You have no right to be here."

Mason smiled at the law officer. "I don't know how you people do things here, but the law is about the same everywhere." He pulled the paper out of his pocket and gave it to Duncan. "This gives me the legal right to be here."

Sheriff Duncan looked the paper over and handed it back to Mason. "Don't touch anything, Mason."

Perry just stood there and stared at him. "The prosecution has already gone over this part of the case. Do you really think there is anything that you and he have not found? Besides, Sheriff, you know as well as I do, I can now... touch. I am well within my rights under this." Mason indicated the paper he was placing back into his pocket.

"It is not within your rights to conceal evidence, Mason," Duncan snarled at the lawyer.

"Conceal evidence?" Della questioned. "Whatever are you talking about, Sheriff? Mister Mason is not concealing evidence."

"That is not what the phone call said," Duncan argued.

"What phone call?" Mason asked.

"The one I got that said you found something here. Since you have not turned anything over to my office or the district attorney's office, I must assume you are concealing whatever it is that you found," Duncan accused.

"I assure you, Sheriff, I have not found anything that I am concealing," Mason told him in a strained voice. "If you are going to make accusations, you better be able to back them up. Otherwise, you could find yourself in the middle of a lawsuit."

"You lawyers! You are all the same. You think you can intimidate us by threatening lawsuits," he said in disgust. "It won't work, Mason. What did you find and where is it?"

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about?" Perry insisted.

"Empty your pockets, Mason!" Duncan ordered.

"I will do no such thing," Mason said, angrily. "I have the legal right to be here and I am not concealing any evidence. Unless you have a warrant to search me, you are interfering with my investigation."

"Listen, Mason, I am not about to put up with your shenanigans."

"And you are not searching me without a search warrant," Mason said, standing his ground. "Now just exactly what am I supposed to be concealing?"

"I am not sure," Duncan said.

"You are what?" Perry and Della said at the same time.

"I got a phone call. The called did not give their name. They said you found something I missed," Duncan admitted. "They did not say what. They only said it was Toni's brand."

"Perry, I think I know... " Della said before Perry cut her off.

Mason was not about to help Duncan after the treatment he had just received. He was certain the caller was referring to the lipstick he and Della had found. "I did not pick up anything from the scene of the crime, Sheriff. Now if you will excuse us, we have the right to be here." Mason turned to Della. "I am going to see if I can find Todd Campbell and get the horse out of that stall." He walked past Duncan and left the stable.

"He sure is uptight," Duncan said.

"Actually, no he isn't, Sheriff. I would say you are the one that is uptight, as you put it. Perry doesn't appreciate you trying to push him around. If there is one thing he knows and well, it is the law."

"And if there is one thing we don't appreciate around here, it is big-shot lawyers concealing evidence," he snapped back at Della.

"He isn't concealing any evidence, Sheriff. And you had no right to insist on searching him. If you had gone ahead with it, you have have found yourself and your department in the middle of a lawsuit. Perry would not have allowed you to get away with it."

"But he is allowed to conceal evidence?"

A very frustrated Della Street turned to Duncan. "How many times do you have to be told that he is not concealing evidence? What you are looking for is over there in the stall under the hay. Perry simply took a picture of it and left it right where it was." She knew she probably should not have helped him, but the truth was, she was so upset with him, she wanted to rub it in his face. Besides, the lipstick helped Toni much more than it hurt her.

Duncan went into the stall, grabbed a pitchfork and began pushing the hay around. After a minute, he spotted the lipstick. The sheriff reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and picked it up. "Is this what all the fuss is about?"

Perry returned with Todd Campbell. "I would suggest everyone step inside the murder stall for the moment so that I can get Morgan out."

Perry took Della's elbow and guided her into the stall. He noticed Sheriff Duncan put the handkerchief with the lipstick into his pocket. Todd Campbell struggled with the stallion for minute; the horse was very upset with the strangers in the barn. Finally, Todd got him under control and led him out of the stable.

Mason watched as Tom Duncan pulled the lipstick out of his pocket. "So your client dropped this, you knew it and didn't tell us about it?"

Perry had had about enough of Duncan's accusations. "My client did not drop it. Whether or not I knew about it makes no difference. I am not obligated to do your investigating for you, Sheriff."

Indignantly, the sheriff left the stable. He would turn this over to Donald Wade immediately just as soon as he tied it to Toni Latham. Mason would regret his smart-alec comments.

Perry waited until Duncan had departed the stable. Della noted that the attorney was irritated. "Why is it everywhere we go, law officers are always accusing you of withholding evidence, even when they have no proof you are doing so?"

"Comes with the notoriety, Della," Mason answered. "Let's check out that door." He took Della by the elbow and led her into the stall that had just been occupied by the horse Todd Campbell called Morgan. Mason went directly to the door at the back of the stall.

"It looks like this has been cleaned up," Della pointed out.

"Probably happened when the stall was cleaned out," Mason said. Perry bent down as he spotted something on the door leading out of the stall. "Look, Della, this looks like it could be a bloody thumb print. Call Paul, get him over here. I want this checked out."

Della pulled her phone from her purse and dialed the private-eye's number. After a five-minute conversation, she returned the phone to her purse. Paul was already on his way over here. He said he has some news for you."

"Good. I want you to stay here and make sure no one disturbs that fingerprint on the door. I am going to see if I can get a look at Stapleton's office," Mason said, leaving Della to stand watch.

Mason headed for the main house. He did not see anyone around. He supposed Aaron and Dean were working with the horses, in their new found authority now that their father was out of the picture. Perry walked over to the end of the house where he knew the office was. He tried the door. It was not locked. He pushed the door opened and called out for the Stapleton brothers and then for Mrs. Stapleton. No one answered him. That was as good an invitation as he was going to get.

The lawyer immediately noticed that their was no television in the room. So the boys had lied about the television being too loud to hear Toni as she pounded on the the front door of the house, but then he already knew they were lying. He walked over to the safe and looked inside. There on the bottom were old pictures of Harold Bishop. Mason picked them up and began looking through them. One picture in particular caught his eye, so he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of it. What was Harold Bishop administering in a needle to the horse in the picture. Was this Storm Chaser that Todd Campbell had mentioned? He was going to have Paul check it out.

Mason set the pictures back into the safe when he spotted a legal document. As he reached for it, he heard a voice behind him. "You have no right to be in here, Mister Mason," Marion Stapleton said in a very stern voice. "Put that back into the safe and leave immediately. My understanding from our lawyer is that you have the right to look at the murder scene and that is all. That paper did not give you the right to go nosing around the entire farm."

Perry turned to face Marion Stapleton. "This is Morgan Stapleton's will."

She crossed the room and took the will out of Mason's hands. "Leave here at once, Mister Mason, or I will call the police."

Mason made no move to leave. "I see there is no television in this room."

"I am not going to tell you again, Mister Mason."

"Mrs. Stapleton, what are you trying to hide. Are you covering for one of your sons? Did they kill their father?"

"Toni Latham killed my husband, Mason. Now get out!"

"I don't believe Toni killed your husband, and I don't believe you believe it either. Does this will give control of the farm to Aaron and Dean?"

Mrs. Stapleton walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Are you leaving or am I calling the police?"

"Alright, I am leaving. I gave you the chance to answer my questions." Mason headed to the door. He pulled a subpoena out of his pocket and handed it to her as he reached the exit. Since you refuse to answer my questions here, you can do it on the stand." Perry left the office and headed back toward the stable.

"Mister Mason," Mrs. Stapleton called out.

Mason turned back to look at her. "Yes."

"My sons did not kill their father. They were here in the house as they said they were."

"Watching television in an office that contains no television," Mason said sarcastically.

"They were not honest about that, but they were in this house. I know."

"I will be able to get a copy of the will, Mrs. Stapleton," Mason warned her. "What will I find? Aaron and Dean inherited the farm?"

"Actually, I inherit the farm. Aaron and Dean will run it, as it should have been in the first place. Morgan had no idea how to train horses."

"That is a pretty strong motive for murder," Mason said.

"What is?"

"Their control of the farm," Perry answered.

"They would have controlled it eventually anyway. You should be looking at your client. There is your answer for murder, not my sons."

Mason smiled. "We'll see you in court." Just as he turned to go, he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the picture of the lipstick and showed it to her. "Is that your shade, Mrs. Stapleton?"

Marion Stapleton looked at the picture with no expression. "I don't wear lipstick, Mister Mason. "It doesn't make much sense to wear it on this farm, now does it?" She turned and walked away.

Mason headed back to the stable when Paul Drake was just finishing up lifting the print from the door that led out of the stall Morgan, the horse had been in. "Hello, Paul."

"Hello, Perry. I don't think this is going to do you much good. The print is smudged. I doubt we will get an identifiable print from this."

"Well, give it a try anyway. We have nothing to lose. It at least proves the killer left from that door, and we know Toni went right out the front stable door. She was seen leaving."

"A point you somewhat destroyed in court," Della pointed out.

Perry cringed. "Yes, but quite frankly, she was definitely not seen leaving by this door."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to destroy the testimony of Clarence Jensen," Della said.

"If we can't identify that print, it will not make any difference. We won't be able to prove the killer left from this door."

"Della said you had something for me?" Mason asked.

"The rumor is that Morgan Stapleton was going to change his will. He was going to take the farm away from Dean and Aaron Stapleton," Paul said.

"Do we have proof of that?" Mason asked.

"Not yet, but I am sure you can call the lawyer to the stand that was drawing up the will."

"He would clam up, Paul. He would not have to reveal it. He would hide behind client privilege."

"True, but Marion Stapleton doesn't have that privilege. You could ask her on the stand."

"If she is protecting Aaron and Dean Stapleton, she could lie about it," Della pointed out.

"We have to get that lawyer to talk," Mason said.

"I don't know how you are going to do it, Perry," Paul questioned. "Mrs. Stapleton will simply tell him to say nothing."

"Not if I can get the judge to force her to reveal it," Mason said.

"You think you can do that?" Della asked.

"I hope so, Della. We have to find out exactly what changes Morgan Stapleton was making to that will. It could provide the motive for murder for both of the Stapleton boys. Paul, Marion Stapleton said she did not wear lipstick. I want you to verify that."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with anything?" Drake asked.

Perry pulled out his cell phone and showed Paul the picture of the lipstick. "This was found at the scene of the murder. It could proved that another woman was there."

"Are you sure it is not your client's?" Paul asked.

"Perry already checked that. It is to dark a shade for Toni. It must belong to someone who was at the scene of the crime," Della said.

"It doesn't prove when it was dropped there," Paul pointed out.

"No, it doesn't," Perry agreed, "but it might confirm Mabel was the one Morgan Stapleton was seeing on the side."

"Alright, Perry. I will see what I can do," Paul said. The three left the stable. There wasn't anything else they could do there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Perry went into court as early as possible and got a court order for a copy of the Stapleton will. He left the clerks office and joined Della outside in the parked jeep.

"Well, what does it say?"

As Mason went through the pages of the will, Della waited for him to respond. After a couple minutes of scanning the will, he looked up at her. "It pretty much says exactly what Mrs. Stapleton said it does. She inherits the farm with the boys running it. Oh, oh, look at this!"

Della took the will from Mason and read the passage. "Does this mean that according to this will, Morgan Stapleton could not disinherit his sons?"

Mason nodded. "Marion Stapleton made sure that they would eventually inherit the farm. Stapleton could not take them out of the will."

"Doesn't that take away a motive for them to kill him then?"

"Not necessarily, Della. We don't yet know what Stapleton was trying to do when he went to the attorney to attempt to change the will."

"But this says he can't disinherit the boys," Della argued.

Perry smiled. "Whose the attorney here?"

Della chuckled. "You are, of course. I am just pointing out this says he can't change it to disinherit the boys."

"That is correct, Della, but look at the next clause. If they are caught in any wrong doing, then he can disinherit them."

"So it is possible that Morgan Stapleton knew of something they had been doing that would give him the opportunity to change the will?"

"That is exactly right," Perry confirmed. "Let's go and talk to Stapleton's lawyer."

"We have to be in court shortly," Della reminded him.

Mason glanced at his watch. "We have time. Let's go, Della. I want to make one stop before we do though."

"You are pushing it counselor. What stop do we have to make?"

"I want to serve Stapleton's lawyer with a subpoena if he refuses to talk to us."

xxxx

Paul Drake watched as Willis Hogan came out of the Roadside Cafe. Drake opened the door and got out of his rented car. He headed straight for him. "Mister Hogan, can I talk to you?"

Willis looked at Drake and snorted. "We have already had a talk, Mister Drake."

"I have some additional questions I would like to ask you," Paul told him.

Hogan looked around. "Well, we can't do it here. Let's go for a ride; you drive."

Willis followed Drake to his vehicle, went around to the passenger side and got in. Paul slipped behind the wheel and started the engine. He put the car in drive and drove away from the cafe.

"Head out into the country, Drake."

Paul did as he asked. He waited until they were outside of town before he said anything. Hogan seemed to be content to wait until the detective was ready to ask his questions.

When they were a distance outside of town, Paul pulled the car over and shut off the engine. He looked at Willis Hogan and said, "Mister Mason thinks you know more than you are telling us." Paul waited to see how Hogan would react.

The man just smiled. "Mister Mason is one sharp cookie. I am surprised you both waited this long to come back to me."

"Let's just say we have been busy," Paul said.

"You want to know basically about two things. You want to know about Morgan's will and you want to know about what Morgan had on Harold Bishop. Is that about right?"

"Among other things, but that will do for starters." Paul pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. Removing two, he offered one to Hogan. He accepted it and allowed Paul to light it for him. Drake then removed his cellphone from his pocket and pulled up a picture. He handed the phone to Willis. "Can you tell me about this photo?"

Willis whistled. "How did you get hold of that?"

"It is not important. Do you know what Harold Bishop is doing in that picture?" Paul asked.

"He is administering a drug to Storm Chaser. He was under contract to train Storm Chaser but he wanted to train Time Traveler, who was a much faster horse. At the time he was considered a contender for the Triple Crown."

"Is it possible the drug he is putting in that horse would have killed him?" Paul asked.

"It is not only possible it is probable," Hogan answered. "Take a look on the ledge behind Bishop. There is a bottle. Blow that up, and I am sure you will find the drug would have induced a heart attack."

"So, Morgan Stapleton was blackmailing him to keep him at the Dark Corner Farm?"

"I don't think you need me to tell you that," Hogan said. "There is no other explanation for Bishop staying at the farm."

Paul took a puff from his cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. "Why did Morgan Stapleton want to keep Harold Bishop at his farm?"

"Stapleton was the one that decided how he wanted the horses trained, but it was Harold Bishop that carried out that training. He needed a trainer he could control. With the type of training he wanted done, no decent trainer would use the methods Morgan wanted to use. Bishop had a less than favorable reputation. I don't know how Stapleton got those pictures, but he knew immediately that Bishop had killed Storm Chaser in order to train Time Traveler."

"So he blackmailed him into staying at his farm and forced him to train the horses the way he wanted him to," Paul surmised.

"That's right," the old man said.

Drake threw the butt of his cigarette out the window of the car. "What about the sons?"

"What about them?" Hogan just looked back at Paul.

"I understand Stapleton went to his attorney and tried to get his will changed."

Hogan nodded. "He did. He wanted to change it so they would not inherit the farm."

"But why?"

Willis looked out the window in front of him. "Believe it or not, he actually hated both the boys. He felt they were trying to take control of the horses and the farm away from him."

"Were they?" Paul asked.

"Most definitely. They felt the old man did not have a clue how to train the horses. Although, they certainly were not angels, they wanted to turn around the farm's reputation."

"You said they were not angels. What do you mean?"

"They were not above falsifying breeding records of the horses."

"They never got caught?" Paul inquired.

Hogan laughed. "They learned from watching their father. They made sure that Harold Bishop was the one that recorded everything. If the DNA had been checked on some of those horses, they would have found that the sires listed were not actually the sires. Bishop would have been blamed. The boys made sure they could not be touched."

"Who did the actual breedings?"

"The boys, but it doesn't make any difference. The paperwork says Bishop did them."

"So Bishop would have a very good motive for murder and so would the sons," Paul said.

"They and a few dozen other people. Your problem is figuring out which one did it. By the way Morgan was having an affair with Mabel from the cafe."

"Yes, we found that out as well."

"That gives you another person with a motive. Jeremy Rielly. He stalked her for some time after they broke up. Even filmed them with his camera."

Paul looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. Find out who took the camera and you will have your murderer. One last thing, it is rumored that Marion Stapleton was also having an affair," Hogan told him.

"With whom?" Paul asked.

"Now, that I cannot help you with. But, my understanding is that whoever the man is, he would go to the farm when Morgan was with Mabel."

"Huh... Oh what a terrible tangle web we weave," Paul said.

"Well, Drake. I must be getting back."

Paul started the car, put it in gear, made a u-turn and headed back to the cafe.

xxxx

Perry Mason and Della Street entered the law office of Jed Wesch. Mason smiled at the secretary and said, "My name is Mason. I am here to see Mister Wesch."

The secretary scrambled for her calendar. Checking it, she turned back to Mason and Street. "I am sorry, Mister Mason, but I do not show an appointment. Mister Wesch does not see clients without an appointment."

Della raised an eyebrow and smiled at Perry. He turned his attention back to the secretary and said, "I am not a client. I am an attorney. Would you tell him I am here, please."

She hesitated, but picked up the phone. Pressing a button, she said, "Mister Wesch, there is a Perry Mason here to see you. I told him you did not see clients without a appointment and... yes sir." She hung up the phone and stood up. Please follow me, Mister Mason."

Perry and Della followed her to the door that displayed the lawyer's name. She opened it and stood back so they could enter. They went into the office. Sitting at the desk, was a man in his thirties. He had blonde hair and wore a navy blue pin-stripe suit. When he stood, he reached his six-foot height, about two inches shorted than Perry.

"Mister Mason, I have read so much about you, come in, come in." He walked around the desk and offered his hand to Perry, who shook it."

"This is Della Street, my confidential secretary," Perry said with a smile.

"Miss Street! You are almost as famous as your boss. Welcome."

Della smiled and responded, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Wesch."

"Please have a seat, both of you." Wesch walked around and sat down behind his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I am defending Toni Latham," Perry said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Do you need help with the trial? I am a very capable trial lawyer," Wesch said, promoting himself.

Perry smiled. "Thank you, but I can handle it. I came to see you on another matter. It is my understanding that Morgan Stapleton was going to change his will. It was rumored that he intended to disinherit Aaron and Dean Stapleton."

The friendly demeanor immediately left Wesch's face. "I am sorry, Mister Mason, but you of all people should know that I cannot divulge anything between attorney and client."

"Your client is dead, Mister Wesch. There is nothing in that will that could possibly hurt him, but their might be something that would help my client," Mason said.

"One of my client's is dead. The other is still living and I have to protect her interest."

"Under the provisions of the current will, Mrs. Stapleton will inherit the farm and the boys will run it," Mason stated.

"Then you have seen the will?" Wesch asked in surprise.

"Yes, I have," Mason confirmed, "but I am more interested in the changes in the will."

"I already told you I cannot discuss that with you," Wesch snapped.

Again Mason smiled. "Alright. I was hoping to discuss this with you now, but if you insist ..." Mason reached into his pocket and pulled out the subpoena and set it on the desk in font of Wesch. "Then you give me no choice. We will talk about it in court." Mason signaled Della that the conversation was over. They stood up and headed for the door.

"Just a minute, Mason, you can't do this!" Wesch said excitedly.

"I can... and have," Perry said with a smile.

"Look as one attorney to another, I don't want to lose the Dark Corner Farm business. You can understand that. If Mrs. Stapleton finds out that I was going to change the will for Morgan, I will lose a client."

"As one attorney to another," Mason pointed out, "that is your problem, counselor. My problem is protecting the interest of my client." He and Della walked out of the office.

When they got back in the Jeep, Mason started it up and sped down the road headed for court.

xxxx

Perry and Della entered the courtroom to the usual excitement they had become use to. The room was filled to capacity. Perry smiled at Toni as he approached the defense table. "How are you doing?"

She sat down beside him as he took his seat. Della took her place on the other side of the client. She looked at him, a bit nervous. "I guess I am okay. Listen Perry, I had a long talk with my father and he has pointed out that I have not been very cooperative with you. I have argued with you and fought you. I am sorry. I do not mean to be that way. It is just that I am ... scared."

Perry smiled and covered his hand with hers. "I know you are. Just trust me, Toni. We are making progress with this case."

She folded her hands in her lap as tears began to pool in her eyes. "The Preakness runs tomorrow, and I am going to miss it."

Mason squeezed her hand as Della put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll try to have you out of here so we can all attend the Belmont."

"You mean it?" Toni said, her mood brightening just a bit.

"I mean it," Mason said. Della gave him a questioning look. That was a pretty big promise to make and Perry knew it, especially where the case was at the moment. They still had no idea who had killed Morgan Stapleton.

"All rise," the bailiff ordered everyone. Perry took Toni's elbow and stood up, taking her with him. "Judge Winnifred Manford presiding."

Judge Manford took her place on the bench and said. "Be seated." The entire courtroom sat down at the same time. "Mister Wade, call your next witness."

"The people call Aaron Stapleton to the stand," Wade announce.

Aaron Stapleton came forward, opened the gate and stood between the defense and prosecuting tables. He glanced at Perry Mason with a look of disdain. He then moved forward and was sworn in before sitting down in the witness stand.

Donald Wade stood up, but before walking over to his witness he gave Perry Mason a big smirk. He intended to put the nail in the coffin with these next few witnesses. "Mister Stapleton, I want to express the condolences of everyone in the courtroom. I know this is hard for you, but I need to ask you some questions."

"Go right ahead," Aaron said, eager to answer them, knowing he was going to hurt Toni badly.

"Were you in the stable just before the Kentucky Derby was run?"

"Yes, I was."

"Was Toni Latham in the stable at the time?" Wade grandstanded for the jury.

"She was."

"And, was your father, Morgan Stapleton in the stable as well?"

"He most certainly was," he said, looking over at the jury.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Miss Latham made a remark to my father that Red Rider could not win fair and square. She called him an unscrupulous crook; she told him he did not care about the horses, and that no one could stand him."

"Then what happened?" Wade asked.

"My father said people did not like him because they could not breed a decent horse," Aaron responded.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he said he would make money off the Red Rider colt and then sell him for horse meat. Miss Latham jumped on his back, pounded on him and said, If you hurt that colt, 'I will kill you.""

"What happened next?"

"Mason pulled her off my father's back. She then yelled, 'The colt is not yours. He's mine. Perry Mason will sue you and bring him home. I'll kill you if you hurt him? You hear me.' Then Mason led her out of the stable."

"That is all. Your witness, Mister Mason."

"Mister Stapleton, Toni Latham was not the only one that argued with Morgan Stapleton in that stable, was she?"

Donald Wade stood up. "Objection! Counsel can only question the witness on testimony that resulted from my examination."

"Your Honor, the district attorney contends that my client killed Morgan Stapleton. Defense has the right to show that someone other than the defendant had motive to kill the deceased."

Judge Manford hesitated before ruling. "I am going to allow this line of questioning. You may answer the question."

Aaron Stapleton adjusted in his seat uncomfortably before Perry said, "Who else argued with Morgan Stapleton in that stable?"

"Bobby Quintez."

"Red Rider's jockey, is that correct?" Mason asked.

"Yes, Mason."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Objection, Your Honor. Mister Mason is calling for hearsay," Wade called out.

"Overruled. I would like to hear about this argument," Manford said.

Perry kept a poker face, although he was surprised the judge was allowing this line of questioning. He would have objected as hearsay as well, but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. "Mister Stapleton?"

"My father wanted Bobby to use a crop that had a shock in the handle on Red Rider, in order to get him to run faster."

"And Mister Quintez did not want to do so?" Mason asked.

"No. Red Rider loves to run. Shocking him was not necessary, not to mention it is illegal," Stapleton answered.

"And didn't your father threaten him?" When Aaron said nothing, Perry raised his voice, "Mister Stapleton?"

"He told him if he didn't do it, he would take him off Red Rider."

"And he would have lost his chance to win the Triple Crown with Red Rider?"

"I suppose so," Aaron said.

"Thank you, that is all."

"You may step down," the judge said. "Mister Wade, call your next witness."

"The people call Dean Stapleton to the stand."

Dean was sworn in and testified about the argument just has his brother had. Perry had no questions as he intended to call him as a witness for the defense.

Wade called Bobby Quintez to the stand. Bobby testified just as Aaron and Dean Stapleton had. Wade again turned the witness over to Mason.

Perry approached the stand. "Mister Quintez, did Toni Latham witness an argument between you and Morgan Stapleton?"

"Objection! An argument between Mister Quintez and the deceased is not relevant to this case and it was not part of my examination."

Perry waited to see if he would get another gift horse after saying, "It has already been established that there was an argument between the two men."

"Overruled," Manford said. "I realize this is a fine line but in the interest of justice, I want to hear what Mister Quintez has to say about that argument."

"Yes, she did witness an argument between Stapleton and myself," Bobby said.

"What was it over?" Mason asked.

"Just as Aaron said; it was regarding using a crop that had a shock in the handle on Red Rider."

"And you refused to do so?"

"That is right."

"And he threaten to remove you as the jockey, thereby destroying your chance of winning the Triple Crown, is that right?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Did you get along with the deceased?"

"No one got along with him. He was a miserable human being," Bobby said.

"Is it fair to say you hated him?" Mason asked.

Bobby hesitated but then answered, "Yes, that is fair to say."

"So you hated him, he threaten to remove you from Red Rider. If Aaron or Dean Stapleton were in charge, would they remove you as jockey?"

"Objection, calls for a conclusion. Improper opinion," Wade said.

"Sustained," the judge said.

"So with having the Triple Crown taken away by a man you hated, you decided not to allow it to happen. So you killed him," Mason boomed.

"No, Mister Mason. I hated him; I admit that, and it would have hurt to not have a chance to win the Triple Crown with Red Rider but I did not kill him."

"Where were you at the time of the murder?" the lawyer inquired.

"In my quarters, alone," Quintez said.

"No more questions." Mason turned and went back to the defense table, satisfied he had just provided the court with another person with a motive to kill Morgan Stapleton.

"Perry, I am not questioning your judgment but I don't think Bobby killed Morgan," Toni said.

"You don't?" Mason asked.

"No, I don't."

Mason smiled. "Neither do I, but it helps to prove someone other than you had a motive."

"Mister Wade, call your next witness," the judge ordered.

Wade turned around to Sheriff Tom Duncan. "Anything on that lipstick, Tom?"

"It was purchased by Morgan Stapleton. It was not Toni Latham's," Duncan reported.

"Damn it. I wanted that as another piece of evidence against her."

"Sorry, Don. It wasn't hers."

"Mister Wade, call your next witness," the judge said sternly.

"The people call Marvin Latham."

Marvin came forward, was sworn in and took the stand.

"Your Honor, the witness is the father of the defendant. I would like him declared as a hostile witness so I may ask leading questions," Wade requested.

"Granted."

"Mister Latham, you acquired a mare from Jesse Jorgenson, which delivered the Red Rider colt. You had promised to honor the deal that Jorgenson had with Morgan Stapleton. Tell the court what happened when Stapleton and his sons came to pick the colt up."

"They loaded the colt up and drove away," Marvin said.

"Come now, Mister Latham. You left out just a bit. Your daughter, the defendant attacked him, didn't she?"

Latham said nothing. Judge Manford ordered, "Answer him, Mister Latham."

"She did."

"And what did she say to him if anything happened to him?"

Again Latham said nothing.

"She said she would kill him, didn't she?" Wade demanded.

Still Latham said nothing.

"Well didn't she?" he nearly shouted.

Judge Manford felt for the man, a father testifying against his own daughter, but she had an obligation to make him answer. "The witness will answer the question."

"Didn't she threaten to kill him if anything happened to the colt?" Wade asked again.

Latham looked over at his daughter and then dropped his head. "Yes, she did."

Wade smiled in triumph. "Your witness."

Perry could not put his friend through anymore. Cross-examining him would not help their case. "No questions."

"Your Honor, that concludes the people's case," Wade said.

"Court will adjourn until ten o'clock Monday morning at which time the defense will begin calling its witnesses." She banged the gavel as everyone stood up. As she left the bench, Paul Drake entered the courtroom.

Hurrying over to Mason, he whispered excitedly, "Perry, we found him. My men found Harold Bishop. They served him with a subpoena and brought him back."

"That's a break for us," Mason said. "Where is he?"

"In a motel about an hour from here. I have men assigned to him around the clock. Do you want to talk to him tonight?"

"Is he secured? He can't get away?" Mason asked.

"Not a chance," Drake said.

"Then it can wait until tomorrow. I am going to take Della to dinner. Do you want to join us?" Perry asked.

"You are asking Paul if he wants food?" Della said with a smile. "That is like asking if a dog barks.

Perry chuckled. "You are right, Della. Paul, pull the jeep up in front of the courthouse, will you? Paul took Perry's keys and left.

"Are you sure you don't want to question Bishop tonight, Perry?" Della asked.

"Paul has him secured, Della. I just want to get something to eat. Then you and I are going to spend some time alone." Mason turned to Toni who was about to be taken away by the bailiff. "Just a minute, bailiff." Mason smiled at Toni. "I have arranged for you to watch the Preakness tomorrow at the jail."

Toni became excited. "Oh Perry! Thank you!" She hugged him briefly, let go and left with the bailiff.

Della looked up at Perry with a smile. "You, sir, are just wonderful."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Della said.

Perry whispered something in her ear to be sure no one would hear.

"Why Mister Mason, I would love to."

Perry grinned, took Della's arm and they left the courtroom to join Paul.


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 18

The Roadside Cafe was full, mostly from people who had been at the trial. Mason looked around the room, he recognized a lot of them. He supposed this was a big event for the people in this area. After all, they likely never had a murder take place in their small community before.

The table they selected was in the corner of the restaurant, not that they had much of a choice. By the time they got to the cafe, almost every table in the place was full. Perry only had a choice of two. The one in the corner was off and away from the rest of the crowd, so it was perfect for them. He did not want people listening in on their conversation.

"Have you noticed the way people are staring at us?" Della said, her eyes surveying the room once they sat down at the table.

Perry and Paul glanced out into the crowd. Mason smiled. "You should be used to this by now, Della. In case you haven't noticed, they have been staring at us for some time now where ever we go."

"I know that, but it is not usually the whole town."

Paul chuckled. "The whole town consists of one road. It is probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened here." He cut off another piece of his steak and put it into his mouth. Perry almost laughed at the look of pleasure on his face. Drake sure did like his food no matter what it was.

"Paul, what did you find out today?" Perry asked, turning the conversation to business.

"Well, you were right about Willis Hogan. He knows a lot more than he was telling us." Paul went on to tell him about the drug in the picture, about the Stapleton boys and about Marion Stapleton having her own affair.

Mason and Della looked up at the same time. "With whom?" Mason asked.

"He didn't know, Perry, but one thing for sure it is someone that the farm hands have to know. He said the man went there when Stapleton was out with his girlfriend. If Marion Stapleton knew about the affair, that would give her a motive."

Della shook her head. "Not necessarily, Paul."

"I disagree. Many husbands have been murdered by jealous wives when they found out their husbands were having an affair," Drake insisted.

"I think what Della is trying to say is that there is a possibility she did not care about his affair if she did know about it. She could already have had another man in her life. On the other hand, that could be her motive for murder. She might have wanted to get Stapleton out of the way," Perry pointed out.

"Oh brother, another suspect," Della groaned.

"We have to consider all possibilities, Della," Perry told her.

"We do, but I don't think she did it," Drake said.

"Why not?" Della asked.

"She doesn't have the temperament," Paul told them. "My money is on those Stapleton boys. From what Harold Bishop has said, they had a lot of monkey business of their own, and what Willis Hogan said backs that up."

"But we can't prove it, Paul. Bishop confirmed he was the one that turned in the breeding records and signed Morgan's name," Mason pointed out.

"But isn't the breeder responsible for the breedings? Della asked. "Wouldn't he have to sign the papers?" she asked referring to Morgan Stapleton.

"He does but the boys had Bishop sign the paperwork. In other words, they had him forge his name. It kept him in line. A handwriting expert could prove he signed the registration papers." Paul finished up the last of his steak and potatoes. "What's for dessert?"

Mason chuckled and handed him the specials that were on a card on the table. Drake began looking through them. "What about you, Della? Do you want dessert?"

"No, not me. I am full, besides I looked at the specials. They all have way to many calories."

"I don't have to watch my girly figure," Paul joked. When the waitress came back, he ordered an ice cream sundae and told her to put extra chocolate on it. Looking up he grinned at Mason. "I am a growing boy."

"At our age, Paul, the only thing that grows is the belly," Mason said in amusement.

"I don't worry about that. Because of you, I run it off." He grinned again.

Mason turned serious. "Paul, we need to find out who Marion Stapleton is seeing. Whoever that is might have a motive for killing him. Maybe he is a gold digger who wants to get his hands on that farm."

"He could just want Marion Stapleton. If she would not divorce her husband because of the will, he may have decided to get rid of him another way," Della said.

"Great, another suspect," Paul said with a frown.

"We have to stop adding suspects and start eliminating them," Perry pointed out.

They waited until Paul finished eating his ice cream sundae. Perry called for the bill, left a tip and the three of them left the cafe.

xxxx

Della and Perry sat on the couch in front of the fire place in the bedroom Perry had been assigned at Latham Farm. Each had a glass of wine in their hand. Perry's arm was around Della. Despite telling her they were going to spend some time alone, and intending on forgetting the case for the evening, Mason simply could not put it out of his mind. With the return of Harold Bishop, Perry could certainly provide several people who had the motive to murder Morgan Stapleton; the problem was he had to place them on the farm at the time of the murder. He could even do it with Bobby Quintez. The problem was there were several others that Paul had not been able to do so.

The strange part of the case was none of the people that were suspects had an alibi, except for the Stapletons, themselves. He could not place them at the scene of the murder. Being on the farm certainly gave them opportunity. The farm hands were each others alibis, or he would have a lot more suspects. This case was moving entirely too slowly. He still did not know who murdered Morgan Stapleton and he had to start presenting the case for the defense. About all he could do at this point was to confuse the issues, and purposely blame others for the murder to show they had the motive to commit it. The problem of opportunity was another thing altogether.

Della watched as she knew Perry was a million miles away. Their evening together was turning out to make her feel like she was all alone in the room. She could not blame him really. She knew he was worried. There were many suspects, but as of yet Perry and Paul had been unable to find out who was responsible for Morgan Stapleton's death.

Della set her glass down on the table beside them. She took Perry's glass out of his hand. Cupping his stubble chin with both hands, she said, "Why don't you get up and start pacing. You think much better on your feet." She kissed him lightly. When he moved to deepen it, she pulled back. "Perry, your mind is not on me, it is on the case. I am not complaining. This will have to wait until this case is over. Then I know I will have your undivided attention."

"I am sorry, Della, it is just that this case is not adding up. We are missing something, and I will be damn if I know what it is. Plenty of motives, but no opportunities. At least none I have been able to find."

"Paul seems to think one of the Stapleton boys is responsible, and we know they were on the farm at the time of the murder."

Mason frowned. "That is entirely possible, but I don't see how I can prove it. There is nothing that points anywhere except at Toni. How do I convince a jury that she did not do it if I can't point the crime somewhere else." Mason stood up and did exactly as Della suggested; he started pacing.

"Maybe you should concentrate on those Stapleton boys," Della suggested.

"If I do, I think the murderer would get away." Perry stopped a minute and looked over at Della. "He was not murdered by a man, Della. It was a woman that killed him."

"How do you know?"

"That lipstick. I believe that is the key to this case. But, how do I prove a woman did it after that demonstration I put on with Toni stabbing the dummy?"

"Perry, the judge threw it out. The jury cannot consider it," Della reminded him.

"Threw it out of court, Della. He can do that, but he can't throw it out of the jurors' minds. They saw it. They can't unsee it no matter what a judge does," Perry said.

"So where do we go from here? Find out whose lipstick that is?" Della suggested.

"That is exactly what we are going to do. How about breakfast in the morning?"

"If it is at the cafe, I am not sure I am going to be hungry for breakfast," Della said.

"Well, work up an appetite, Della. I want to see what color lipstick Mabel Thorsen wears. In the meantime, let's go to bed and forget this case for the evening."

"Just how are we going to do that? You haven't forgotten it since we came back here," Della said.

"I'll tell you how we are going to do it. You are going to make me forget it. He lowered his head and their lips met.

xxxx

Paul Drake walked into the photo company he had taken the picture of Harold Bishop and Storm Chaser. After paying the clerk, he took the picture from him. Paul left the shop and returned to his rented car. He opened the envelope and pulled out the photo. It clearly showed the name on the drug bottle that was sitting on the ledge above Storm Chaser. Drake was not familiar with the name. Hell, he couldn't even pronounce it. He had to find out what it would do if injected into a full-grown horse.

He started the vehicle and looked for a veterinarian in Louisville. He had no other choice but to find one in the big city. There wasn't anywhere in the small town that he could go to find out. He was sure Perry would not want him to tip off the sheriff that he had the photo and was checking on it.

Driving down the main street, he looked for a veterinary hospital. When he spotted one, he pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and got out. He hurried up the stairs, opened the door and went in. Walking over the main desk, he asked the woman behind it. "Does this vet service large animals such as horses?"

She smiled at him and said, "Certainly. How may we help you?"

Paul pulled out his private detective identification and flashed it in front of her. "I am a detective. I need to see the vet right away." He closed it and put it back in his pocket before she had a good chance to look at it.

"One moment, Officer. I will inform him you are here." She disappeared through a door and returned a few minutes later. "Doctor Romeo will see you right away. Follow me." She led him through the same door she had been using moments ago and opened the door to treatment room number four. "If you will wait in here, sir, he will be right with you."

Paul thanked her, sat down in a chair and waited for the veterinarian to join him. He did not wait more than a few minutes when a silver-haired man in his seventies came into the room. I am Doctor Romeo. I understand you wanted to see me Detective ..."

"Drake. Paul Drake," he answered. He handed the picture of the bottle to Doctor Romeo. "Can you tell me what that drug would do to a horse if injected into his veins?"

The vet looked at the picture. "That drug would kill the animal, Officer Drake."

"Would it show up in an autopsy?" Paul asked.

"Only if it was done immediately," he answered.

"Thank you. That is what I needed to know. By the way, I am not an officer. I am a private detective, Doctor."

"Private? My employee said you showed her a badge," he said, obviously a bit put out.

Paul pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to the doctor. "At no time did I tell her I was a police detective."

"If I had known that, I would not have left my patients. We are done here, Mister Drake. I am not answering any more of your questions. I would appreciate it if you would leave my hospital.

"I got what I came for, and I thank you for your help," Drake said. He turned and left the Animal Hospital.

xxxx

Perry and Della were up bright and early the next morning. Della put out Perry's clothes as she always did and headed to the kitchen where she could smell bacon and eggs cooking. Marvin Latham was at the stove. He turned around to Della as he heard her come in.

"I didn't want to wake the two of you. Would you like some breakfast? I can throw more bacon and eggs into the pan" He waited for Della to give him an answer.

"Thank you, Marvin, but I think Perry wants to go to the cafe. He wants to see Mabel Thorsen."

"I see." Marvin took the bacon and eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate already placed on the table. He sat down and began eating his eggs. When Della turned to go, he said, "Della, wait. I have been meaning to ask Perry how he thinks the trial is going. He must have told you about his concerns if he has any."

"Why don't you ask Perry when he comes down? He is in a better position to tell you how he thinks things are going. I don't want to put words in his mouth," Della said. That was true of course, but she did not want to be the one to tell him that things were not where Perry wanted them to be.

"I will do just that," Marvin said.

Mason walked into the kitchen ten minutes later. He smiled when he saw Marvin Latham. "Good morning, Marv."

"Perry, I want to talk to you about the trial," Latham said.

Perry looked at his watch. He didn't have time for a talk if he was to get everything done he wanted to do. "Look, Marv, there is something I have to do, and if Della and I don't leave now we won't have time to do it. Can this wait until tonight?"

"All I want to know is how you think this trial is going," Latham said.

The look of concern for his daughter made Perry take the time to answer him. "Slow, Marv. Morgan Stapleton was such a despicable character that we have too many suspects. Everyone seemed to hate the man. I am going to throw others out there with motive at the jury and see if any of it sticks. In the meantime, we are going to continue to search for the truth. We are just getting started with the defense's side of the case. We will find the truth, Marv, I promise you. Now Della and I must get going. Della."

Della smiled and patted Latham's shoulder. "We'll see you tonight. Are you going to watch the Preakness today."

"No, it would not be the same without Toni. We always watch it together."

Della looked over at Perry and smiled. Mason walked to Latham and said, "Go over to the jail. I have arranged for you and Toni to watch the Preakness."

A smile appeared on Marvin Latham's face. "I should have known. I will do exactly that. Thanks, Perry... for everything."

Mason patted his shoulder, took Della's elbow and the couple headed for their next destination.

xxxx

The sun was shining in Baltimore. It was a perfect day for the running of the Preakness. Aaron Stapleton had just awaken. They had caught a red-eye flight out of Kentucky to Baltimore to watch Red Rider race in the second leg of the Triple Crown. Both of the boys had high hopes that the big red horse could win this race. He had to if he was going to go on to win the Triple Crown.

Aaron turned on the television and put it on a national news station. When he turned up the sound, Dean Stapleton stirred and opened his eyes from the other double-bed. "Did you have to put that damn thing on. I am trying to sleep here," he grumbled.

"I wanted to see if there was any coverage of the trial," Aaron said.

"Why? Looking for yourself on television?" Dean laughed.

"I would think you would be more worried about this trial. Mason is digging into every aspect of our lives."

"Why do you care? We have been very careful in everything we have handled. Mason is not going to find out a thing. No one has seen Harold Bishop since our father was murdered. He couldn't testify for Mason anyway. Look at what we have on him," Dean said.

"I get the feeling what we have on him would not matter anymore. He is finished in horse racing anyway. No one is going to hire him after what he did for Morgan." Aaron did not feel the ease that Dean did.

"Relax, little brother, he can't hurt us. It doesn't make any difference what Mason finds out. Everything points at Toni Latham and all of Mason's parlor tricks are not going to help her. She is going to be convicted for Morgan's murder."

"For a crime she did not commit," Aaron said regretfully.

"So what. As long as they are not looking at us, who cares."

"She may be a wildcat, Dean, but all she would do is pound on Morgan. She would not have killed him. Mason knows it. What if he digs up something that will prove she didn't do it?" Aaron worried.

"For God's sake, will you relax. Toni Latham is going to be convicted. If she is not, then we quietly point a finger at Harold. Mason is not going to find out anything on us. We covered our tracks when we had Harold sign the breeding papers. The only thing that could get us in trouble is your attitude, so just knock it off. We have to get ready for the Preakness."

Aaron shut off the television and headed for the shower. He wished he was as confident as his brother.

xxxx

Perry Mason pulled the Jeep into the parking lot at the Roadside Cafe. As usual the cafe was nearly full. Perry selected a table closer to the counter. He held out the chair for Della and pushed it in as she sat down. He pulled out the chair beside her and slipped into it.

Mason knew that this was Mabel Thorsens's section. He wanted to be sure she was the one that waited on them. He did not know if she worked on Saturday, but so far she had been working every time they had come in to eat.

"Do you see her?" Della asked.

"Not yet." Perry looked around the cafe. She was not waiting on the other tables in their section, another waitress was. "Della, look." He lifted his chin to indicate the direction.

Della looked over at the waitress Perry was pointing out. "That's not Mabel Thorsen."

"No, it is not. Maybe she doesn't work on Saturday."

The waitress left the table she was at and came directly to them. "Hello, Mister Mason, Miss Street," she said, "what can I get you for breakfast?

"Bacon eggs for me," Della said.

"I'll have the same. Add coffee for both of us to that order," Perry told her.

The waitress smiled and wrote down their order. "Be back in a jiffy."

"Just a minute, "Perry said. Isn't this Mabel Thorsen's section?"

"It was until she quit her job last night," she told him.

Mason exchanged a glance with Della before continuing. "Do you know why, and where she went?"

"She said she just needed to get away from here," she told him. "She had a suitcase with her when she came in to quit last night."

"And she did not say where she was going?" Mason tried again to ascertain her location.

"Nope, just left."

When she turned to leave, Mason stopped her again. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and brought up the picture of the lipstick found in the Stapleton stable. "Do you know if she ever wore this brand of lipstick?"

The waitress took the phone from Mason and studied it for a moment. A look of recognition appeared on her face. "Why, yes. I saw her use that very brand many times. I always wondered how she could afford it. It is very expensive."

Mason took the phone back from her and returned it to his pocket. "Where would she buy it around here?"

"She wouldn't. No one around here sells anything that expensive; just Cover Girl, Mabeline and other inexpensive lipsticks is all that is sold here. Mister Mason, I really need to get back to work. I don't want to get in trouble with the boss."

"Of course," Mason smiled. "What is your name?"

"Jennifer Mickus," she said and left his table.

"I wonder if Paul has traced that lipstick yet?" Mason said aloud.

"Perry, Morgan Stapleton had to have purchased it and given it to her. She would not have bought it on her own."

"I have already considered that. Now we have to tie it to Stapleton."

"I would have thought the police would already know who it belonged to. After all Sheriff Duncan picked it up ..."

"Della, you are right! Duncan would know who it belongs to. He already eliminated Toni."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if it were Toni's, he would have presented it as one more thing to prove she was in that stall the night of the murder. We have to trace that lipstick. If Morgan Stapleton did indeed purchase that for Mabel Thorsen, than we can place her at the scene of the murder."

"Then she could be the murderer," Della said excitedly.

"We won't know until we find her. Let's go find Paul."


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 19

Perry and Della left the Roadside Cafe. After helping Della into the Jeep, Perry went around the other side and got behind the wheel.

"Where to now?" Della asked.

"We will worry about that in a minute," Mason replied. "Right now, I want you to try and get Paul on the phone."

Della reached into her purse. She pulled out her smartphone, touched the contact icon and pressed Paul's name. She waited for the call to connect. The service in the area was like it was in all rural areas, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Fortunately for Perry, this was one time that it was working. The called connected and Della heard the voice of Paul Drake.

"Drake."

"Hi Paul, this is Della. Perry wants to talk to you."

"Hello beautiful, put him on," Drake responded.

Della handed Perry the phone. "Here's Paul."

"Hello, Paul. I have another job for you, and it needs to be done in a hurry," Mason said with urgency."

"So what's new?" Drake drawled. "They all have to be done in a hurry. What is it this time?"

"Mabel Thorsen quit her job last night and took a powder. I want her found and brought back here. I already have a subpoena for her to testify in court. Pick it up at Latham's ranch. It is in my brief case in the bedroom I am staying in."

"Alright, Perry. I will get right on it."

"Paul, this is a priority. I want her found. Put a couple of your men on it right away. I want her in court."

"I got it. I'll take care of it. Now, I have some news for you. The bloody fingerprints on the door in Stapleton's stable were too smeared to get an identification on them."

Mason frowned as he watched the road. "I was afraid of that, but it was worth a try. Anything else?"

"Yes, I was able to run down the lipstick. There was a reason Wade did not use it in court," Paul told him.

"Because it could not be tied to Toni. I already deduced that. Whose was it?" Mason asked.

"It was purchased by Morgan Stapleton, or at least lipstick of the same brand was purchased by him."

"That is good enough, Paul. I have a witness who will testify that she saw Mabel use that same lipstick brand, and I am betting no one else in town uses it. How much did he pay for it?"

"If you can believe it, it cost fifty dollars a tube," Drake answered.

Perry whistled. "Now I am sure no one else in town has that brand."

"Perry, there is one thing I didn't tell you about the blood found in that stall across from the murder," Drake informed him.

"Like what?"

"We may not have been able to identify the bloody footprints but one of my men found out that Sheriff Duncan also found the bloody fingerprints and the footprints that went out that door."

"I would think he should have if he is any kind of an investigator."

"But there is a reason Wade did not bring it up in court."

"Alright, what is it," Mason asked.

"The bloody footprint did not match those of Toni Latham's that led out of the main stable door."

A big grin spread across Mason's face. "That's reasonable doubt, Paul. Good work!"

"If there isn't anything else, I'll get back to you when I have something on Mabel Thorsen."

"Thanks, Paul. I'll talk to you later," Mason said and hung up the phone. He gave Della a rundown on the conversation.

"So where are we going now?" Della asked.

"Mabel Thorsen's place. I want to take a look around."

xxxx

Marvin Latham entered the jail and went directly to the officer in charge. "My name is Latham. Perry Mason was to arrange for me to watch the Preakness with my daughter."

"Can you show me some identification?" the officer asked.

Latham pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed his Kentucky drivers license. After the officer looked at it, he was satisfied that Latham was who he said he was. "Can I see my daughter now?"

"Sir, I will have to search you before you go in."

"Alright, go right ahead," Latham said in agreement.

The officer searched him thoroughly and when he was satisfied Toni's father was not carrying anything he shouldn't be, he looked at him and said, "Follow me."

Marvin followed the officer to a large holding room. His daughter stood up when he entered the room. A smile spread across her face. "I thought I was going to have to watch the Preakness alone. The tears began to flow. Latham went to her and put his arms around her.

"I wouldn't miss watching the Preakness with you." He held her until the tears stopped. "You can thank Perry. He arranged this for us."

"I know, he told me he had arranged it; he didn't tell me you were going to be watching it with me."

"Did you talk to Perry as I suggested?" Marvin asked his daughter.

"I did. Everything is just fine between Perry and me."

Latham smiled down at her. "Good. He is working every waking hour for you."

"Has he talked to you about the trial, Dad? I mean, has he said how things are going? "

Marvin let go of his daughter. Without looking at her, he replied, "The defense's case is just starting. Let's wait and see what he has found out."

Toni looked up at the television. "Look, there's Dover!"

Marvin turned his attention to the Preakness. The horses were being led to the gate. "Let's turn it up and watch the race."

xxxx

"Perry, where are we going?" Della asked Mason.

"I told you, Mabel Thorsen's place," Perry answered.

"And exactly, what are we going to be doing there? We can't get in if she has left town."

"I have a hunch, Della, and I must check it out."

"But you won't be able to get in."

"Maybe not, but we are going there anyway." Mason did not say anymore, and Della knew she was not going to talk him out of it, so she gave it up. She decided to just remain quiet and allow Perry to decide what he was going to do.

When they arrived at Mable Thorsen's place, Perry pulled the car to a stop and got out. He went around to the passenger side and helped Della out of his car. Taking her by the elbow, he led her to the front door. Mason attempted to turn the knob; the door was locked.

"Now what?" Della asked.

Mason stood there for a moment. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the knob clean of his fingerprints. He walked over to the front window, inspected it and decided it could not be opened from the outside. "Let's check the back door."

Della followed Perry down the stairs and around to the back door. Using his handkerchief, Mason turned the knob and grinned. Della shook her head and smiled. "I guess this means breaking and entering."

"No, just entering. You don't have to break into an unlocked door. Besides, she could be down here and in need of medical help." He opened the door and entered what was a landing that led upstairs one way, and downstairs to the basement the other way. Mason noticed the door into the house also had a lock. They may be stopped right here. He checked the door, it was locked.

"Well, I guess that's it," Della said.

Mason turned to her and smiled. "Not at all, there is no door down into the basement."

Della sighed and followed the lawyer down the stairs. When he stopped abruptly, she asked, "What's the matter, Perry?"

"We should have brought a flashlight. You wait here until I can find the light switch." Mason continued into the basement when Della heard a crash.

"Perry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I tripped over something."

Della looked beside her and smiled. She reached and pushed the switch up. The basement lit up. She saw Perry getting up off the floor. He had tripped over several paint cans.

He looked at Della with a sheepish grin. "I see you found the light switch." Mason walked over to her, took her hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"What are we looking for?" Della asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure we will know it when we find it," Mason answered.

Della noticed shelves of canning jars. Did people still do that? Apparently, not Mabel Thorsen; all the jars were empty. She went on by them.

Mason looked back at Della. "Don't you have a pair of gloves in your purse?"

She smiled. "I always carry a pair of gloves. I never know what you are going to get me into."

"Well, put them on. I don't want to leave any fingerprints down here." He continued to a large box. Using the handkerchief, Mason began removing its contents and putting it on the floor.

Meanwhile, Della was checking another box, but it only seem to contain magazines. Once satisfied there was nothing else in the box, she moved on. In the corner there was a bicycle. Behind it she found a box of old clothes.

Perry had just about removed everything from the box when he came upon a video camera. It looked fairly new. He lifted it out of the box. "Della, who would keep a perfectly nice video camera in a musty basement?"

Della stopped what she was doing and joined Mason. "Not anyone who valued the camera. I can't see why anyone would keep a video camera down here."

"They would if they were trying to hide it." Holding the camera with the handkerchief, he handed it to Della. "Let's see what is on it."

Della found the rewind-button to the beginning and then pressed the play button. There on the screen was Morgan Stapleton and Mabel Thorsen. They were kissing.

"My, my, Jeremy Rielly was telling the truth," Della said.

"Shhhh, Della, let's listen," Mason said.

When Mabel Stapleton separated, he said, "I promise you, Mabel, we will be together before you know it. I have seen my attorney about changing my will. I have no intentions of allowing those half-brained boys of mine to get the farm. I swear Marion must have been having an affair with some other man. Those idiots can't possibly be my sons."

"Then you have seen the lawyer?"

"Yes, I have. He is going to work at breaking that will. I have to make sure they have no claim to the farm before I proceed with the divorce. I want to make sure it will be yours and mine alone."

There was nothing else on the video. Perry noticed that Della had a worried look on her face. "Doesn't this kill your theory that Mable Thorsen killed Morgan. Why would she kill him if she was going to inherit that farm?"

"She might if Morgan double-crossed her, Della. That is what I expect has happen, so we have to find the evidence to prove it."

"Morgan's lawyer," Della said.

"Morgan's lawyer," Mason agreed.

xxxx

Paul entered the bus station in Lexington. He had gotten a tip from one of his men that a ticket had been purchased to Phoenix, Arizona by one Mabel Thorsen. What a break it had turned out to be as Paul had not been able to get a line on her.

He sat on the bench near the bus that would travel to Phoenix. He knew exactly what Mabel Thorsen looked liked. She had brought such attention to herself at the Roadside Cafe when she had treated him, Della and Perry poorly that first time she had waited on them. Drake watched carefully every woman that started to board. He was not about to allow Thorsen to get on that bus. She was going back and testify. It would be up to Perry to get her to confess to the murder.

Paul made sure he would be out of sight of those boarding. Fortunately, there was a long line, and the private eye would be able to approach her before she got on. So far none of the women that had boarded looked the least bit like Mabel. Although, he did not think she would try to disguise herself, Paul was not taking any chances. He studied each and every woman carefully. He was not about to let her slip past him. He had no intentions of letting Perry down.

His attention peaked as Mabel Thorsen, not disguised as he had expected, got in the line. Paul smiled. Perry was going to be happy about this one. He stood up and walked over to Mabel. "Miss Thorsen, you will have to come with me."

Mabel panicked. She spotted a police officer and yelled, "Police! This man is trying to abduct me." She drew the attention of everyone around her. The police officer hurried over to where Paul and Mabel were standing.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"This man is trying to force me to go with him, Officer."

The officer eyed Paul who knew he had immediately believed Mabel. Drake drew the subpoena out of his pocket. "I am not the one doing the forcing, Officer." He handed the subpoena to him.

"You are Mabel Thorsen?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am. I am going to miss my bus if you don't let me go," Mabel complained.

"You are going to miss your bus, anyway. This gentleman has a subpoena for you to appear in court."

"Subpoena? For what?" she asked.

"You are a witness for the defense attorney, Perry Mason," Paul answered.

"Well, I am not testifying for Mason," she snarled.

"I am sorry, lady, but you don't have a choice. You will be arrested if you don't show up. I am afraid you will have to go with this man," the police officer said.

"You mean he can take me back against my will?" she worried.

"Yes, he can. You will have to go with this man." He turned to Drake. "If she gives you any problem, let us know and we will arrest her and send her back."

"Thanks, Officer." Paul watched as the police officer turned and left them standing there. "Okay, Miss Thorsen, what will it be? Are you going to come with me peacefully or do I call the cop back here?"

"When I see Mason, he is going to get a peace of my mind," she said in a very nasty tone.

Drake led her away from the onlookers still waiting to get on the bus.

xxxx

Perry led Della into the courtroom, pushing his way past the reporters that were shouting questions at him. He just wanted to get into the courtroom. With Della at his side, he pushed open the gate that separated the legal teams from the spectators, and as usual every courtroom seat was filled.

As Perry approached the defense table, he looked over at a smiling Toni Latham. Something must have happened in the Preakness that had put her in that mood. "Well, how did Latham's choice do?"

"You mean you didn't watch the race?" Toni said with disappointment.

"No, we were out running down leads," Mason said. "So how did he do? We did not get a chance to watch the news this morning."

"Well, he lost, but the good news is he was again only beaten out by a nose. Perry, I really think he can win the Belmont. He is fantastic on endurance. Red Rider has not come up to his hype."

Perry looked back at Marvin, who was sitting directly behind the division from the defense table. "Well, what of it?"

"Red Rider is every bit as good as his hype. He has not been handled well. I am sure he remembers being shocked by Bobby Quintez, although I know Bobby was dead set against it. I don't think he runs very well for Quintez. With another jockey, we may not have had it so easy," Marvin said. "However, I do believe Toni is right. Our horse has the endurance. Red Rider is fast but he has not proven his endurance. I think we have a shot."

Mason smiled. "Let's hope we can all be there to see it."

Todd Campbell approached Mason with an envelope. He handed it over the gate. "Mister Mason, I think you might be able to use these when you question Sheriff Duncan. I took these pictures before we cleaned out that stall with the door."

Mason opened the envelope and looked through the pictures. He smiled and chose one in particular. He looked at Todd Campbell and said, "Yes, I think I can make use of this one. Thanks, Todd."

Todd looked at Toni who was looking back at him. She smiled, and he returned the smile before saying. "Everything will be alright, Toni. You just wait and see."

Toni nodded at him. She wondered why she had never noticed him before.

The bailiff announced, "All rise," signaling the judge was about to enter.

Toni stood up without having to be prompted by Perry. They sat back down when the judge told them to be seated. "Mister Mason, is the defense ready?"

"It is, Your Honor," Mason announced.

Judge Winnifred Manford then asked the attorney, "Would you like to make an opening statement?"

"No, Your Honor, we would like to call our first witness instead."

"Go ahead, Mister Mason."

"The defense calls Sheriff Thomas Duncan to the stand."

As Sheriff Duncan approached the stand, the judge reminded him the he was still under oath. Duncan nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat down in the witness stand. Della handed Perry a photo copy of the lipstick that had been found at the scene of the murder. Mason walked up to the stand and looked Duncan in the eye. The Sheriff had a look that told the lawyer the man was certain he was ready for anything Perry would throw at him.

"Sheriff, you were the investigating officer at the murder scene of Morgan Stapleton, is that right?"

"It is," Duncan said.

Perry handed him the picture of the lipstick. Duncan looked back up at Mason and said nothing. He seemed to be ready for this line of attack. "Can you tell the court what that is?"

"It is a picture of a tube of lipstick."

"And can you tell the court where it was found?" Mason asked, his eyes boring into those of Thomas Duncan.

"It was found in the straw of the same stall where Morgan Stapleton was found."

Perry acted bewildered. "It was? Can you tell us why it was never brought up in the prosecution's case?"

Donald Wade was on his feet. "Objection! How could this witness possibly know why the prosecution did not bring up this piece of evidence?"

Judge Manford did not hesitate. "Objection sustained."

Perry took the ruling in stride. "Did you present this piece of evidence to the prosecution, Sheriff?"

Duncan glanced over at Wade. "I did."

"Did you not consider it as an important piece of evidence?"

"Well, that would depend on who dropped it in the stall."

"Did you trace it to its source, Sheriff?" Mason asked.

"I did."

"And did it belong to Toni Latham?"

"I don't know?" Duncan said, looking away from Mason.

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said, Mason," he growled.

"To your knowledge, do any of the stores in this area sell this particular brand and color."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Since you said you traced it, can you tell the court if it is an inexpensive brand or an expensive one?"

Duncan knew what Mason was doing, he just didn't see how he could avoid answering in a way it would help Latham with the jury. "It is quite expensive, fifty dollars a tube."

"Then if it is expensive and cannot be purchased in town, is it fair to say it was purchase out of town?"

Even though it was going to be entered into evidence, and Duncan knew it, he stood up and said, "I object to this entire line of questioning as incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial."

Judge Manford shook her head. "I think it is very relevant to this case since it was found in the stall where the murder took place. Continue, Mister Mason."

Mason smiled at the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor. Turning back to his witness, Mason asked, "Was it purchased out of town?"

"Naturally, since it was not purchased in town," he said to some laughter.

Mason ignored the spectators and continued. "You said you traced it back to its origins, please tell the court where that was."

Duncan testified that the lipstick had been bought in a nearby city.

"And who purchased it?" Mason asked.

Duncan did not say anything, prompting Mason to ask again.

"Morgan Stapleton."

"And you did not consider that important evidence?" Mason thundered.

"No, we don't know when it was dropped there."

"Did you attempt to find out who it belonged to?"

"I already told you that. It belonged to Morgan Stapleton."

Mason smiled. "Isn't it safe to say that he purchased the lipstick for someone else?"

"We don't know that Mister Mason," the sheriff answered.

"Then is it your contention that Morgan Stapleton dropped it there?"

"It is possible," Duncan said.

"Was that before, or after he applied it to his lips?" Mason asked. The courtroom broke out in laughter.

"Objection!" Wade shouted. "Mister Mason is cross-examining his own witness."

The judge did not get the chance to make a ruling. "I withdraw the question," Mason said with a smile. Perry entered the lipstick into evidence and walked back to the defense table. Della was ready for him, and handed over another photo. Perry smiled at her. She was always so efficient. He took the photo and returned to the witness. He gave it to Duncan and said, "Sheriff, can you identify that photo for the court?"

Sheriff Duncan looked at the photo and then back at the prosecutor. "Yes, it is a bloody footprint that was found in the stall across from the one the murder was committed."

Perry took the photo and turned to the judge. "I would like this entered as Defense exhibit A."

The judge looked over at Wade who immediately voiced he had no objection. She wondered why he did not come forward and inspect the exhibit.

Perry took the photo after it was marked and went back to Duncan. "Now, Sheriff, did you inspect the stall across from the murder stall?"

"Of course I did," he said indignantly.

"Can you tell the court what is unusual about that stall?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't?" Mason walked back to Della Street, who again handed him another picture. He once again returned to the stand. He handed the picture to Duncan. "What is in that photo, Sheriff?"

"It's a door."

"And where is that door located?"

Duncan hesitated. He had no choice but to answer. "In the stall across from the murder stall." That sent a low murmur throughout the courtroom.

"And where was this foot print found in relation to that door?" Mason thundered.

Looking away from the lawyer, he said, "Right in front of it." Duncan noticed the looks on the jury. This was having an impact.

"Whose footprint was it?" Mason demanded.

"We don't know," he admitted. "It could have been Toni Latham's since it is not an entire print, just part of one.

"But Clarence Jensen testified that Miss Latham went out the front door of the stable, and there was a trail of very clear foot prints that substantiates that," Mason argued.

"We believe she went in the stall, changed her mind and went out the front stable door."

"Oh," Mason said. He returned to Della and brought back more pictures that Todd Campbell had given him only moments ago. "These are pictures of that stall before the Stapletons were allowed to put another horse in that stall. Where are the bloody footprints pointed in this photo?"

"Towards the door," he said.

"And where are the prints leaving the stall?" Mason said, using the full effect of his booming voice.

"There don't appear to be any," Duncan answered.

"No, there doesn't," Mason agreed. "I have no further questions of this witness." He returned to the defense table and sat down.

Toni put a hand on his arm. "That was good wasn't it?"

Mason patted her hand. "It shows the jury someone else was in that stable at the time of the murder."

Donald Wade stood up. "Since the lipstick did not belong to the defendant, did you attempt to find out who it did belong to?"

"We traced it to Morgan Stapleton. We don't know what he did with it after that," Duncan said. In truth, he had not tried to find out once they could not tie it to Toni Latham.

"And as far as the bloody footprints, it is possible that someone from the farm entered the back door, saw what had happened and decided they didn't want to get involved, then left by that stall door?"

Mason called out, "Objection! Calls for a conclusion of the witness and he is asking a leading question."

"It does, Mister Mason, but Sheriff Duncan is an expert in murder investigations. I would like to hear his opinion. You may answer, Sheriff."

"Yes, that is entirely possible."

"And that particular door would conceal someone from being seen by anyone in the house, is that correct?"

A small smile broke across Duncan's face. "Yes, that is correct."

"Thank you, no more questions."

"Mister Mason, call your next witness," Judge Manford said.

"The Defense calls Harold Bishop to the stand."

Donald Wade looked back at Sheriff Duncan. "I thought you could not find him?"

"We haven't been able to locate him," Duncan said.

"Well, Mason sure did not have any problem finding him," Wade snapped.

Paul Drake came into the courtroom. He headed straight for Mason. As Harold Bishop took the stand, Mason turned to the judge and said, "Can I have a minute to consult with my associate."

"Go ahead Mister Mason."

"What is it Paul?"

"Perry, Harold Bishop has not exactly been completely honest with us," Drake told Mason. He handed him a bank record from an overseas account."

Mason looked at it and said, "Are we sure of this?"

"We are," Drake told him.

"Mister Bishop is in for quite a surprise."

Perry Mason put the paper in his pocket and walked over to the witness stand. Without saying a word, he stared into the eyes of the former trainer at Dark Corner Farm.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 20

Harold Bishop looked away from Perry Mason's staring eyes. He had not noticed before that those blue eyes of his, look liked they could burn a hole right through you. He glanced up at Mason, who was still staring. Was the man ever going to start his questioning? Bishop had regretted ever seeing him in the first place. He should have left the country altogether until the damn trial was over.

Bishop did not give two cents if Toni Latham was convicted of Stapleton's murder. She was nothing but a spoiled brat anyway. He would not lift a finger to help her. She could rot in prison for the rest of her life for all he gave a damn.

"Mister Bishop, tell the court where you are employed," Mason asked in a booming voice, startling his witness.

"I am not employed at the moment," Bishop answered.

"Where were you working before becoming unemployed?" Mason questioned.

"Dark Corner Farm."

"Doing what?" Mason continued.

"I trained the horses."

"You received a salary for that, did you not?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell the court what that salary was," Mason demanded.

Harold Bishop turned to the judge. "Do I have to answer that? It is none of Mason's business."

"You do, unless it incriminates you," Manford told him.

He looked at Mason with disdain. "Thirty-five-thousand dollars per year."

Mason looked as if he did not believe it. "Isn't that rather low for a trainer?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Bishop said quietly.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you," Perry said, even though he really did. He wanted him to repeat it for the jury. "Will you repeat your answer, please?"

"I said yes!" He raised his voice almost to a shout.

"Why did you work for such a small salary? Don't other trainers earn upwards to One-hundred-Thousand a year?"

"If they are good, they do."

"Then I take it since you only earn thirty-five thousand, you are a poor trainer?"

Donald Wade stood up. "Objection!"

Mason turned to face Wade. "I withdraw the question." Looking back to his witness, Mason asked, "Why did you stay in Morgan Stapleton's employ for such a poor wage?"

"He had good horses. I go where they have good horses that can win."

"I see. Isn't it true that the real reason you stayed in his employ is that he was blackmailing you?" Mason interrogated.

"No, it is not true!" Bishop shouted.

"Isn't it?" Mason probed.

"Your Honor, I must object. Mister Mason is cross-examining his own witness," Wade called out.

"Your Honor, it is not often I must impeach my own witness, but we are all after the same thing, the truth."

Judge Manford did not hesitate for a moment. "Overruled."

Mason walked back to the defense table and took a couple pictures from Della. He returned to his witness and handed him the pictures. When Harold Bishop looked at them, he turned pale. Where did Mason get the pictures? The Stapleton boys had nothing to gain by giving them to him.

Perry stood in front of Bishop and stared into his face. The ex-trainer at Dark Corner Farms look down and away from the famous lawyer. Mason waited for effect and finally said to Bishop, "Tell the court what those are pictures of."

Even though Bishop knew he was finished in horse racing, he had held out the hope that he would be able to catch on somewhere and train horses again. If he answered Mason as he knew he must, he would most definitely be finished. There was no getting around it, Mason had the proof.

"It is a picture of me and Storm Chaser."

"Who is Storm Chaser?" Mason asked.

"He was a race horse that I trained," Bishop said.

"And what happened to the horse?"

Donald Wade stood up to complain. "Your Honor, I don't see where this has anything to do with this case. I must object to this line of questioning."

Judge Winnifred Manford looked over at the defense attorney. "Mister Mason, you do seem to be getting pretty far afield."

"If the court will be patient, I will tie this into the current case," Mason pleaded.

"Alright, Mister Mason, but you certainly seemed to be taking your time. The objection is overruled for now, but if you fail to tie this into this case, I will strike the entire line of questioning."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Mason said. He turned back to his witness. "What happened to Storm Chaser?"

"He died suddenly," Bishop said, hoping Mason would leave it at that, knowing he was only kidding himself.

"What did he die of?" Mason thundered.

There was no way he could avoid answering the lawyer. "He died of an injection that was administered into his bloodstream." The court broke out in low murmurs, which the judge immediately quieted with her gavel.

"And who administered the injection?"

Harold Bishop looked Mason in the eye and said, "I did." The courtroom broke out in loud chatter. Again the judge quieted the crowd with the banging of her gavel.

"Why did you kill the horse?" Mason asked.

"Because I had a chance to train Time Traveler, and the owner of Storm Chaser would not let me out of the contract."

"Why did you remain at Dark Corner Farm? Did you like working for Morgan Stapleton?"

"No, I hated the man. I had no choice but to stay there. Morgan Stapleton was blackmailing me. He threatened to send those pictures to the commission if I tried to leave."

"So you killed him?"

"No! No! I hated him but I did not kill him!" Harold Bishop shouted.

Mason walked back to the defense table, and Della again handed him a folder with sheets of paper attached. "Will you tell the court what that is?" he asked as he handed the folder to the witness.

Bishop looked down at the paperwork. "It is copies of transactions from a bank account."

"Whose bank account?" Perry demanded.

"It is from an offshore account in my name." Bishop said.

Mason pointed at one deposit in the account. "Tell the court the amount of this deposit to your account."

"One million dollars," Bishop said. Low murmurs started once again. They did not last long as Judge Manford silenced them once more.

"Where did the money come from?" Mason asked.

Bishop remained quiet when Mason thundered, "Where did it come from, Mister Bishop?"

"I received an envelope stating if I would kill Morgan Stapleton, I would be given one million dollars." The court room exploded. This time it took the judge several minutes to regain control.

"If there is one more outburst in this courtroom, I will have it cleared." She turned to Mason and said, "You may continue Mister Mason."

"So you killed him?"

"No! I did not kill him. I couldn't, not that he didn't deserve it, I just couldn't do it."

"What is the date of the deposit, Mister Bishop? Mason continued to thunder away at Harold Bishop. When the witness said nothing, Mason turned to the judge for help.

"Answer counsel's question, Mister Bishop," the judge ordered.

The trainer finally answered with the date of the deposit, to which Mason replied, "One day after Morgan Stapleton was murdered, isn't that right?"

"It is, but I did not kill him. Whoever sent me that envelope must have thought I killed him."

"They just paid you the money when you had no idea who it was, and could not collect from them if you wanted to?"

"I told you, I did not know who sent the envelope and that is the truth. I did not kill Morgan Stapleton!"

"No more questions," Mason said.

Donald Wade stood up. "Mister Bishop, you said you don't know who sent you the envelope?"

"That's right?"

"Then you don't know that the Lathams didn't send you the envelope?"

"No, I do not."

"Thank you, that's all." Wade sat back down.

"The defense calls Jed Wesch to the stand," Mason called out.

The attorney took the stand after being sworn in. Mason approached him and asked, "You were the attorney for Morgan Stapleton, is that correct?"

"Objection! What is spoken between attorney and client is privileged, and Mister Mason knows that."

"Mister Wade," the judge said, "anything Mister Wesch would reveal certainly can not hurt Mister Stapleton now."

"There still is the matter of Mrs. Stapleton," Wade argued.

"I assure the district attorney, I have no intentions of asking anything about his communications between attorney and Mrs. Stapleton."

"This is a very fine line, Mister Mason, what are you trying to find out?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, Morgan Stapleton changed his will just before he was murdered. The defense feels the contents of that new will is very important as it gives another motive for murder."

"I am going to allow this, Mister Wade but I caution defense counsel. You will only be allowed to show possible motive and nothing else," the judge warned.

"That is my only intent," Mason told her.

"You may continue, Mister Mason."

"Mister Wesch, did Morgan Stapleton see you about changing his will?" Mason asked.

"He did," Jed Wesch responded.

"What change did he make?" Mason asked.

"Objection! The bench ruled defense could only question about possible motive for murder. Counsel is not being specific."

"Sustained! Mister Mason, you were warned against this type of questioning."

"I am sorry, Your Honor. I will rephrase my question." He turned back to Wesch and inquired, "Did Morgan Stapleton change the individual or individuals that would inherit the farm and the horses?"

"Objection! Privileged information."

"Your Honor, I have a copy of the will before Morgan Stapleton went to see Mister Wesch. It shows Marion, Dean and Aaron Stapleton inheriting the farm and the horses. Defense has a right to know if the farm would be inherited by anyone other than those three people, as it could provide a motive for murder, and all three of these people were on the farm at the time of the murder," Mason argued.

"I agree, Mister Mason, answer the question, Mister Wesch."

"Morgan wanted to remove both the boys and Mrs. Stapleton from the will."

"I have a copy of the previous will, please tell the court how he could take it out of their hands when Stapleton agreed that it could not be changed?" Mason said.

"A clause was put in that will if anything illegal was done by any of the three parties, Morgan could take the farm away from all three of them."

"And what did he base disinheriting them on?" Mason asked.

"He said the boys were changing the stallions on papert that actually sired the colts and fillies. He said it could be proven by his forged signature by Harold Bishop, which he claimed the boys forced him to do."

"Thank you, no further questions," Mason said.

"Mister Wesch, did Morgan Stapleton ever prove to you that the papers on the colts and fillies were forged?" Wade asked.

"No, it was not my place to prove it. That would be up to the courts."

"So, no one forged the papers?"

"Objection!" Perry called out. "Counsel is asking the witness to speculate."

"Sustained."

"Let me put it another way, "You do not know of your own knowledge that the forging of the papers ever happened?"

"No, I do not."

"Thank you, no further questions," Wade said.

"Defense calls Jennifer Mikus," Perry announced. After she took the stand, Perry picked up the picture of the lipstick from the evidence table, and took it over to the witness. "Miss Mikus, have you ever seen this lipstick before?"

"Objection, is Mister Mason really expecting this witness to identify that exact tube of lipstick from the picture?"

"Sustained!"

Mason changed his question slightly. "Have you seen this brand of lipstick before?"

"Yes, I have."

"And who possessed it at the time?"

"Mabel Thorsen," she said.

"Your witness," Perry said.

Donald Wade stood up, "Miss Mikus, Mister Mason is trying to leave the court with the impression that Mabel Thorsen received that lipstick from Morgan Stapleton. Did she ever say that she did?"

"No, sir."

"No further questions."

Mason then called Jeremy Rielly to the stand. Rielly testified that Mable was seeing Morgan Stapleton. He identified the camera in which contained the videos of Mabel and Morgan kissing and hugging.

Wade objected to the testimony; tried to have it thrown out and insisted it had nothing to due with the case, but Judge Manford said since the lipstick had already been tied to Morgan Stapleton, and since there was proof Stapleton and Thorsen were having an affair, it was pertinent to the case.

Mason called his final witness, Mabel Thorsen. She was sworn in and took her place on the witness stand. "Your Honor, due to the witness' relationship with the deceased, I would like permission to declare her as a hostile witness so I may ask leading questions."

"Permission granted," the judge agreed.

"Miss Thorsen, what was your relationship with Morgan Stapleton?"

Mason's witness did not answer. "You were having an affair with him, were you not?" Still she did not answer. "Your Honor, will you please instruct this witness to answer."

"Alright," Mabel snapped. "We had a relationship, but you are making it out to be something dirty. We were in love."

"Then Stapleton promised to divorce his wife and marry you," Perry stated.

"That's right. We were to be married."

"He also promised to change his will and add you to it, didn't he?

"Yes, he did.

Mason went to the evidence table and picked up the picture of the lipstick. "Does that look familiar to you?"

"Is it supposed to?" she snapped.

"Did Morgan Stapleton buy this brand of lipstick for you?"

Mable remained silent. She was afraid of what could happened if she admitted it.

"Jennifer Mikus has testified she saw you with that brand of lipstick. Is that true? When she did not answer, Mason looked up at the judge.

"Miss Thorsen, you must answer Mister Mason's questions or you will be held in contempt of court?"

"He is trying to blame me for Morgan's murder. I did not kill him. I loved him," she said, as the tears began to fall.

Mason softened his voice. "He gave you the lipstick, didn't he?"

She hesitated but finally answered, "Yes, he did. He did not want to buy me expensive presents that people would question, so he just bought me lipstick and perfume."

"Can you explain how this lipstick ended up in the stall where Morgan Stapleton was murdered?" Mason boomed.

"How should I know?" she snapped at the attorney.

"Where were you on the night of the murder?" Mason demanded.

"I was at home, waiting for Morgan to come visit me."

"Can someone substantiate that?"

"Sure, we always invited people over to watch," Mabel snarled to laughter in the courtroom.

"The witness will answer counsel's questions and refrain from sarcastic remarks," the judge warned.

Mason repeated his question. Mabel answered, "No, I was home alone waiting for him."

"What would you say if I told you that he never added you to his will as he had promised?" Mason asked.

Mabel Thorsen's expression changed immediately. "So what?"

"It made you angry, didn't it?" Mason pushed her a little further.

"I was not happy about it, but if we married, it would be half mine anyway."

"But he suggested you sign a prenuptial agreement, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"You were angry, refused to accept that because you wanted the farm and the horses, didn't you?"

"He promised they would be half mine. He promised."

"So you went to his farm to confront him, didn't you?"

"No, I did not," she shouted.

"Then how did your lipstick end up on the floor of that stall?"

"I don't know."

"But you do know. You went to his farm, confronted him and killed him, did you not?"

"No, he was already dead when I got there," she shouted at Mason.

Mason continued to pound away at her but she insisted she did not kill him. Perry turned the witness over to the prosecution who declined to question her.

"Your Honor, the defense rest," Mason said.

Wade gave his closing statement to the jury insisting he had proven his case and the jury had no choice but to return a verdict of guilty.

Mason stood up and walked over to the jury. "A murder has been committed. Toni Latham went to the stable that night after receiving a call that the Red Rider Colt was going to be destroyed. The defense does not deny it, but she did not kill Morgan Stapleton. She did remove the pitchfork from what she believed to be nothing but straw, therefore placing her fingerprints on it. She panicked and ran out of the stable when she saw the dead body of Morgan Stapleton. You can only return a verdict of guilty if you determine she is guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. However, there is plenty of doubt in this case.

"Mabel Thorsen admitted to being on the farm that fateful night. She had opportunity, and motive; Morgan Stapleton had double-crossed her and was not going to add her to his will. She readily admits he changed his mind.

"Aaron and Dean Stapleton dishonestly had Harold Bishop sign Morgan Stapleton's name to the registration papers of horse breedings, giving Morgan the ability to invoke the clause in the previous will to remove them. They had motive and opportunity, since they were on the farm when Morgan was murdered.

Marion Stapleton was also to be removed from the will giving her a motive and opportunity as she was also on the farm at the time of the murder.

"Harold Bishop admitted that he received an envelope with a note that offered him one million dollars to kill Morgan Stapleton, and that money was placed in on offshore account in his name following the murder. He was being blackmailed by Stapleton to stay on the farm. He had motive and opportunity as he was on the farm at the time of the murder.

"There is so much reasonable doubt in this case that the only ... only reasonable verdict is not guilty. When you have looked at all the facts of this case, you will have to return a verdict in favor of the defendant, as the prosecution has failed to prove that Toni Latham killed Morgan Stapleton." Mason walked back to the defense table and sat down.

Toni Latham kissed his cheek. "No matter the verdict, you were great!"

Mason look down at her and smiled. "The verdict will be not guilty."

The judge instructed the jury and then dismissed them to consider their verdict.

After she adjourned court, Mason said, "Let's get something to eat."

The bailiff led Toni away, but not before Todd Campbell approached her, whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Della noticed and whispered to Perry, "Looks like she is over her crush on you."

Mason glanced over at the two and smiled. "Thrown aside for a younger man," he said as Della chuckled.

xxxx

Perry and Della walked across the street where lawyers quite often went to wait on a verdict. They ordered sandwiches and soft drinks. They had just begun eating them when Paul Drake entered the restaurant.

"I tried to get here sooner. Perry, I have found out who Marion Stapleton was having an affair with." He handed Mason a sheet of paper.

Della read over his shoulder the information Paul had found. "Well, if they come back with a guilty verdict, you will have grounds for a re-trial," Della said.

Mason's eyes lit up and his face brighten. "I know who killed Morgan Stapleton. I am going to need Tom Duncan's help to prove it."

"How can you tell who killed him from that?" Paul said, pointing at the paper he had given Mason.

"It is all clear to me now and I should have figured it out sooner."

"Do you know what he is talking about, Della?" Paul asked.

"No, I am just as confused as you are," Della said, looking at Perry.

Just after Paul had ordered his lunch, Donald Wade approached their table. "Mister Mason, the jury is in."

"What? Already?" Della questioned, surprised.

After Wade left the table, Paul said, "That can't be good, Perry."

Mason did not address Paul's concerns. "Come on, let's get back to court."

xxxx

Everyone filed into the courtroom and sat down. Reporters were pushing and shoving each other for position to get pictures of Mason and his client for their respective papers. The judge came in and told the bailiff to bring the jury in.

The members of the jury came into the courtroom and sat down. Judge Winnifred Manford looked over to the foreman and asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have, Your Honor." The foreman gave the paper that contained the verdict to the bailiff, who in turn, gave it to the judge.

Judge Manford read the verdict and gave it back to the bailiff, who returned it to the foreman of the jury. The judge looked over at Mason and said, "Will the defendant please rise."

Perry took Toni by the elbow and stood up, taking her with him. He put his arm around her and waited. He could feel her trembling as he held her.

The foreman looked at the verdict on the paper and said, "We the jury, find the defendant ..."


	21. Chaper 21

The Case of the Lazy Race Horse

Chapter 21

" ... Not Guilty."

"The defendant is hereby released from custody," Judge Winnifred Manford said. "Court is adjourned."

Toni began to cry. She turned and hugged her father. When Marvin let go of her, she looked to the man who had saved her life. The tears ran down her face. "Perry ... " She could not seem to get out the words that she had practiced when she had all that time on her hands in the cell.

Mason smiled, drew the young woman into his arms and whispered in her ear, "It's over, Toni."

She sobbed in his arms before she finally pulled away from him. "Dad was right. I should have trusted you from the beginning. I am so sorry I gave you so much trouble."

Mason shook his head. "No trouble at all. Well ... maybe a little," he said with a grin.

She laughed and hugged him again. When she turned around, Todd Campbell was standing there. He smiled at her and hugged her. "I bet you would like something besides jail food to eat."

"Boy, don't you know it!" Toni said, laughing. Todd took her hand and she left the courtroom with him.

Marvin Latham walked up to Mason and offered his hand. "Perry, there are no words that would be sufficient to thank you for what you have done. Some day when you and Della have children of your own, you will understand just what you have done and what it means to Toni and me. You give me your bill. No amount you could imagine will be too much."

"Careful, Marv, I have a pretty good imagination," Perry joked.

Marvin laughed before he responded to Mason. "Since my daughter has chosen someone else to eat lunch with, can I treat you and Della?" he asked.

"Later, Marv, I have something I have to do," Mason responded.

"Alright, but I owe you a lunch," he smiled.

With a grin, Perry said, "Lunch? You owe us a steak dinner and a trip to the Belmont!"

Marvin chuckled. "You did miss the Preakness, and I did promise you all three races. Well thanks to you, we will all get to see Dover run in the Belmont, and not on television either. I think I better invite one more person to sit with us, though."

"Todd Campbell?" Della asked.

With a smile, Marvin noticed the twinkle in her eyes. "Look on the bright side, Della, you finally have Perry all to yourself."

"Cast aside," Perry said, feigning despair. Della and Marvin joined him in laughter.

"I will see you later then?" Latham asked.

"Probably not til late," Mason responded. I really do have something to do. This is not completely over yet."

With a look of confusion, Marv said, "I may not know as much about the law as you do, but I know enough to know they can't try Toni again, so what are you talking about?"

"There is still a murderer out there," Della answered.

"And that person is not getting away with murder," Perry added.

Marv nodded. "I will leave that to you. I hope you nail whoever did it after all he has put us through."

"Put you through?" Mason said. "The culprit is going to pay for us missing the Preakness."

Marvin chuckled at his friend's remark, but he knew Perry's reputation for exposing the real murderers. He shook Perry's hand one more time and left the court room.

"Della, I'll be right back," Perry told her. She nodded and picked up Mason's briefcase. She knew exactly what Perry intended to do.

Mason walked over to Sheriff Tom Duncan. When he saw him coming, Duncan snapped, "If you are coming over here to gloat, Mason, don't bother."

Mason shook his head. "No, Sheriff, I never gloat. I need your help."

"My help? What are you talking about? What do you need my help for? You got your client off. Your perfect record is still in tack."

Mason kept his voice calm but firm. "I need your help to nail the murderer of Morgan Stapleton."

He sneered at the defense attorney. "It's a little late for that, Mason. You just turned her loose."

"Listen, Sheriff, the reason Toni was found not guilty is because she did not kill Morgan Stapleton, but I know who did. Now do you want to put that person behind bars or not. I need your cooperation. Are you willing to listen to me or not?" Perry looked the sheriff straight in the eye.

There was something in Mason's eyes that told Duncan that he was being sincere. "Can you prove this person killed Stapleton?"

"No, that is why I need your help to trap the individual and be there for the arrest. Look, none of this was personal. I had a job to do. When I defend a client, that person is my only concern. I will do what I have to do to clear them and that included breaking your testimony on the stand.

"If you think I embarrassed you, what about the killer. The killer has been taking you for a fool from the beginning. Now, do you want to help bring in the killer or not?"

"Alright, let's hear what you have to say," Duncan said.

"Not here. Let's go get some lunch. I am hungry. Is there another place to eat besides the Roadside Cafe?"

Duncan thought for a moment. How about my place? My wife is an excellent cook. She can whip us up something to eat."

"That's fine. Do you mind if Della joins us?" Mason asked.

"Since she is prettier to look at then you; she can definitely join us. You will have to forgive me but after having to look at you everyday in court, I would welcome a change of scenery."

Mason chuckled. "Let me get Della and we will join you outside."

"So who is involved, Mason."

"Marion Stapleton. She is the key," Perry answered.

xxxx

Todd Campbell sat down beside Toni Latham. After ordering hamburgers and fries, Todd watched Toni. "Don't let them bother you."

Toni brought her attention back to Todd. "What do you mean?"

Campbell gestured with his head over his shoulder. "The lookie lu's. Nothing like this has ever happened in this small town."

"I know that, but I was found not guilty. Why are they staring at me?" Toni wondered.

Todd reached out and put his hand over hers. "Forget them. Let's just enjoy our lunch."

Toni looked out around the restaurant. As soon as her eyes would meet someone else, they would immediately look away from her. "They all think I did it, don't they?"

"Who cares what they think?" Todd said.

"They think my father hired a high-priced, famous attorney who helped me get away with murder. That's what they are thinking," Toni said.

"Forget them, Toni."

"Todd, I want you to know I appreciate what you did to help Perry clear me. He told me what you did."

"It wasn't without selfish reasons," he told her with a grin. "I have been crazy about you for a long time."

She looked up surprised. "You have?"

"Yep. I thought it was about time that I told you."

She looked away from him. "It would not be fair to you if I didn't tell you my father is going to have Perry sue to get the Red Rider colt back."

With a smirk on his face, Todd replied, "When the commission starts checking into the Stapletons, they will be finished in horse racing and I am sure your lawyer will have no trouble getting the colt back, especially after I tell him all about how they operate."

Toni's eyes lit up. "You will do that for me?"

He smiled, "For you, for the colt and for the integrity of the sport."

"I don't understand why I have never noticed you before," she said.

"Could it be that good-looking attorney of yours. I saw how you looked at him," Todd teased.

"Oh, you mean Perry? Yes, he's handsome, but he is much to old for me."

xxxx

Aaron and Dean Stapleton sat in their father's office. Aaron got up and began pacing the room. Dean watched him. He did not understand why his brother was so nervous. What was the big deal? "Will you sit the hell down? You are driving me crazy. Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"Have you been on another planet? I know you did not go to the court to hear the verdict, but it is all over town that Toni Latham was declared not guilty."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So what? After what Harold Bishop testified to in court, he will be the center of their investigation now."

"I am not the one that has been living on another planet. Did you hear Bishop say that we forced him to sign the registration papers with Morgan's name?" Aaron walked over to his brother and stared at him.

"Man you really are uptight, aren't you?" Dean observed.

"Did you pay any attention at all? Mason proved that a woman could not have stabbed Morgan with a pitchfork. That means they are going to be looking at us, Dean."

"So what, what proof could they possibly have? We are each others alibis. Even Mother says we were with her."

"But we weren't," Aaron pointed out.

Dean was becoming impatient with his brother. "For cripes sake, will you settle down. No one knows that but you, me, and Mother. The sheriff cannot prove otherwise."

"What about the commission? If they start checking some of the horses, they will discover that they were not sired by the stallions we stated."

"Again, so what? We simply say we allowed Harold to do the breedings. Don't you see, we are in the clear on this. So quit acting like a guilty man. We run the farm now. We don't have to deal with Morgan. We have a horse on the verge of winning the Triple Crown! Red Rider has no competition. Latham's colt can't beat him. Once Rider wins the Belmont, we are sitting on top of the world. Think of what his stud fees alone are going to make us after he wins the Belmont! And we have his colt coming up."

Aaron sat down. "I suppose you are right."

"I know I am right. We are in the clear."

xxxx

Marion Stapleton walked along the path to the stable. When she found out that Toni Latham had been acquitted of murder, she began to worry. What would happen if the police found out that she had not been with her sons as she had told the sheriff. She did not want them looking very closely.

It would have been much easier if they had not found Harold Bishop. Were her sons really guilty of falsifying the papers? With Morgan gone, Aaron and Dean would take over the running of the farm, but if those in the commission started DNA testing of their horses, what would they find? Would they discover that they had indeed falsified papers and pedigrees? No, both of them had assured her that was not the case.

All she knew was she could not have them looking too closely at her sons. Did that mean she didn't believe them? She didn't want to think about it anymore. She was already worried about what her sons may have done.

She walked to the back door of the stable. Opening it, she entered. The stable was quiet. The horses knew the difference between people who belonged there and those that didn't. She looked in the stall where her husband had been found. She could not even shed a tear. Her marriage to him had made her life miserable and there had been nothing she could do about it. If she had divorced him, both she and her boys would have lost everything. Morgan was a horrible human being who never cared about anyone but himself.

She admitted to herself that despite it all she still cared. Yet, there had been things about all of this that had concerned her. Who dropped the lipstick in the stall where Morgan had been murdered? She knew it had not been she. She had told Mason the truth when she has said she did not wear lipstick. Why had she not seen it when she was in the stable that fateful night?

"Marion?"

She turned to see Donald Wade come down the middle of the stable. "Donald, what are you doing here? Have you lost your mind? You can't be seen here or everything will be ruined."

"I want to know why you saw an attorney," Wade told her.

"How did you know I had seen an attorney?"

"I am the prosecuting attorney for this county. There isn't anything that I don't know." When she did not answer, he repeated, "Why did you see an attorney?"

"I wanted to be sure I still had control of the farm. We cannot run it if I cannot break the section that allows Aaron and Dean to run the farm."

"That is not what I heard. I heard you were giving the boys total control of the ranch as soon as Morgan's will is probated."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"You weren't thinking of cutting me out of everything in favor of those idiot sons of yours, now were you?" Wade asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You know I could prosecute those boys for Morgan's murder."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Of course not. I know you love them despite the fact that is about the only thing Morgan was right about." Donald Wade walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. I protected your sons by prosecuting Toni Latham, didn't I? By the way if that lipstick was not yours, whose was it?"

Marion Stapleton realized that Donald must not have placed the lipstick in the stall after all. She had assumed he put it there to avert suspicion from Aaron Dean. "If you did not put it there, then only one other person could have."

"That's right, Mrs. Stapleton." Mabel Thorsen came down the stable with a gun in her hand. "I dropped the lipstick there."

"You were having an affair with my husband," she accused Mabel.

"Yes, but it is not what you thought. I could not stand your husband. I pretended to love him. You see, he promised to give me half of the farm. He was suppose to divorce you and marry me. After a respectful amount of time, I intended to divorce him, but I was not about to let those stupid sons of yours get any part of it. I convinced Morgan to cut them out of the will. But Morgan double-crossed me by not changing the will to give me half."

"That is where I came in," Donald Wade said. "I was to romance you, convince you that I loved you. We made sure Morgan found out about the affair. He went back to the attorney with the intention of breaking the will. You see, his attorney drew up the exact will Morgan wanted, but the last page of the will was actually a deed, deeding the farm and the horses over to me. Morgan didn't know that that was what he signed. The will that was drawn up was destroyed as soon as he left Jed Wesch's office.

"It cost me five million dollars, but I figured we could make that up with Red Rider and that colt of Toni Latham's."

"The deed would not be any good since I did not sign it," Marion said.

"Oh, but you did. Remember the papers Jed brought out to you, your divorce papers. I talked you into divorcing him to marry me," Wade said with a grin.

"Then my sons did not kill their father," Marion said.

"Of course not," Mabel said. "Don only let you believe they did."

"The lipstick! You killed my husband," Marion accused.

"No, I didn't. Don did that," Mabel said still holding the gun on Marion Stapleton.

"Perry Mason was correct about the stabbing. I will admit that little stunt had me worried. He actually proved a woman was not strong enough to have stabbed the pitchfork that deep into Morgan with the distance in between them. Fortunately, the judge threw that out, although it probably helped obtain that not guilty verdict," Wade said.

"I called Morgan and had him meet me here in the stable," Mabel told her. "Don was already here.

"Mabel argued with him over the will. He told her to get out, that they were finished. When he turned his back, I came out of the stall from across the one Morgan was in, picked up the pitchfork. I had gloves on so as to not place any prints on it. He turned around and Mable jumped on him. I was right there." He pointed to where Toni had been accused of being when she supposedly stabbed him. "He turned his back to me as he threw Mabel off. That was his mistake. I shoved that pitchfork just as far as I could in his back. We buried him in the straw. Mabel went out the front door to her car. Toni Latham passed her on the road. She was so mad from the call she had received that she didn't even remember passing Mabel.

"I left by the side door over there in the stall when I heard Toni calling for Morgan. I did not realize that I had left footprints until Mason brought it up in court. Clarence Jensen must have come directly after I beat a path out of there. Luckily for me, there were no clear prints that could be identified.

"I will hand it to Mason, though. He is one hell of a lawyer. He did not miss a single clue. Fortunately, Jed was able to keep Mason from forcing him to produce the will that no longer existed, thanks to the judge's ruling.

"Toni Latham could not have showed up at a better time. She got the blame, and it gave me the time to convince you that the boys were responsible for killing Morgan. It helped me to keep you in line."

"Now that you know the whole story," Mabel said, "you must understand that we can't let you live to tell it."

"What are you going to do to me?" Marion asked.

"We are going to do nothing. You are going to get in the stall with Crazy Morgan, as Todd Campbell calls him. You will unfortunately be trampled to death by the stallion. Fitting, don't you think, by Morgan," Wade said.

The back door opened and Sheriff Tom Duncan entered the stable. At the same time, his deputy sheriffs entered the two other entrances. Perry Mason followed Duncan into the stable.

"Drop the gun, Mabel! You are surrounded!" Sheriff Duncan said, with his gun pointed at her. When he could see she was undecided as to whether she should drop the gun or try to shoot her way out, Duncan shouted, "Don't try it. You will be dead before you get off a shot."

Mabel dropped the gun to the floor of the stable. She looked at Donald Wade. "You said we could get away with it."

"Get away with what? I came here to arrest the Stapleton boys for their father's murder. I have proof they killed Morgan, Tom."

"They didn't kill Morgan Stapleton," Perry said, "and you can't arrest anyone." He walked over to Marion Stapleton. She reached under the plaid shirt she was wearing and stripped the tape from her waist. She handed the recording device to Mason. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Stapleton," Perry said.

She looked at Mabel Thorsen and Donald Wade with disgust. "My husband was a bastard, Mister Mason, but he was still my husband and the father of my sons. I wanted to see his murderer brought to justice. You convinced me who killed him, helping you was an easy decision."

Tom Duncan addressed his deputies. "Read them their rights and book them." After the deputies left the stable, he walked over to Perry . "I will make sure you get the credit for solving this one, Mason."

"I don't need credit, Sheriff. Tell the media you figured it out and I helped convince Mrs. Stapleton to help us," Perry said.

"After the way I treated you, you are willing to do that?" Duncan said.

Mason smiled. "Sometimes in our pursuit for justice for clients and justice for murderers, we forget that we are all after the same thing."

"Justice," Tom said with a smile. He offered his hand to Perry who shook it. "You are alright, Mason. Just do me a favor and stay out of my jurisdiction. My reputation can't take what you do to me on the witness stand."

Mason chuckled. "You will be happy to know that I am out of here just as soon as we can clean up the rest of this mess and head for the Belmont. I have been cheated out of part of my vacation."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but the sooner the better," Duncan grinned.

Perry laughed with him. "I can't seem to go anywhere without wearing out my welcome."

Duncan thanked Perry one more time and took the tape recorder from him. He looked back at the lawyer. "Thanks, Mason, for everything."

Perry just smiled as he watched the sheriff leave. He looked over at Marion Stapleton who was staring into the stall where her husband had been murdered. Mason walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She broke down, turned to him and buried her head in his chest. He held her as she sobbed. He said nothing, just held her. He had learned a long time ago that every time he solved a murder case, someone ended up sobbing.

When she regained her composure, Perry let go of her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I tried to protect Aaron and Dean. I hope you understand that."

Mason smiled. "I do."

"They are finished in horse racing, aren't they?" she asked.

"I am afraid so. An investigation has been ordered. They will check the DNA on all of your horses. Bishop will testify that he was forced to sign the papers because of the pictures with Storm Chaser. Everything will come out," Mason said.

"Then everything I have tried to do for them has all been for nothing," she said.

"I wouldn't say that," Mason smiled. "You tried to protect your sons. Every mother does that. The best thing you can do for them now is let them face what they have done wrong. Don't try to help them out of it. It will be an important lesson. Make them stand on their own feet, take responsibility for what they have done."

"How much trouble are they in, Mister Mason, I mean legally?"

"They will face blackmail charges and some other charges as well."

"Will they go to prison?" she asked.

"It is possible," he answered.

She nodded. "Well, thank you. I appreciate what you did. You did find Morgan's killers."

Mason again put his arm around her shoulders and lowered his head to touch hers. "Despite everything Morgan did to you, you actually loved him, didn't you?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "Does that make me a fool, Mister Mason?"

"No, it makes you a wife who loved her husband. Morgan was the fool for not realizing what he had."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Tell Marvin I am sorry for what he and Toni were put through. Tell her the Red Rider colt is hers. She can pick him up at anytime. Morgan had not put the colt in his name so nothing has to be done to return him to her. Tell her it doesn't make up for what she had to endure, but at least I can do that much for her. Goodbye, Mister Mason." She turned away from him and left the stable.

xxxx

Perry arrived back at the Latham's farm. Everyone was waiting for him. Dinner was on the table. Della went to his side. "Will she be alright?"

Mason smiled sadly. "In time, Della. She has lost her husband, her sons will likely have to serve time but she is a strong woman. She will be fine. Time will see to that."

They sat down at the table to eat. "Well, Paul, you were right," Mason said.

"About what?" Paul asked.

"Marion Stapleton. She is not the type to commit a murder," Mason said.

"I feel sorry for her." Toni passed the mash potatoes to Todd Campbell beside her. "I always thought she was a kind person."

"She is," Perry said. "I have some news for you, young lady."

"You are not going to lecture me," Toni groaned.

"No. Marion Stapleton said you can pick up the Red Rider colt anytime. She said it was the least she could do under the circumstances."

Toni squealed. She got up and ran over to Perry. Throwing her arms around him, she planted a kiss on his lips. Noticing the surprised look on his face, she said, "Relax, Perry. I am over my crush on you. Todd and I are going steady."

"Do they still do that these days?" Perry asked.

"We do," Toni said.

Mason smiled as Toni still had her arms around his neck. "You know, I can't quite figure out why I had such a crush on you. I mean you are handsome and successful and charming, but you are just too old for me. You can have him, Della."

Della chuckled. "Why thank you, Toni. That is very generous of you."

Toni kissed Perry again and returned to her seat beside Todd.

"Perry, how did you know that Donald Wade was the killer?" Paul asked.

"The lipstick that had been dropped was the key to the entire case. There was only two ways that it could get there. Either Mabel dropped it there or Marion Stapleton planted it to frame Toni," Mason said. "When Mabel admitted on the stand that she had been in that stable the night of the murder, I began to think she was indeed the murderer."

"But how did that lead you to Donald Wade?" Della asked.

"All the clues were there. We proved that a woman could not have pushed that pitchfork that far into Morgan Stapleton. It had to be a man."

"But I remember you saying that it wasn't a man that killed him but a woman that did it," Della recalled.

"I did say that and it is true to a point. It was a woman that planned it. Mabel Thorsen was furious when she found out that Morgan was not going to give her half the farm. What she didn't know until later was that Morgan had found out about her affair with Donald Wade. When Paul found out Marion Stapleton was having an affair with Wade, it began to fit together. Since a woman could not have stabbed the pitchfork, I decided to find the man that helped Mabel."

"But how did you know it was Wade?" Paul asked.

"The video. Jeremy Rielly had followed her and video taped her with Morgan. But you will remember in some of those videos, you could not tell who the man was, but Mabel could. She is the one that clobbered Jeremy and took the camera to destroy any evidence of them being together. We assumed because some of the videos clearly showed Mabel and Morgan together, that the rest of the scenes were him as well."

"And they weren't," Paul said.

"Exactly. There was a dead giveaway in one of those recordings which we failed to see," Mason said.

"And what was that?" Della asked.

"The one video was at night behind the Hall of Justice where Wade worked. Mabel had met Donald Wade there after he had been working late one night. It was dark and even Jeremy did not realize it was not Morgan that she was with, but Donald Wade."

"But how did Morgan find out?" Della asked.

"Mabel left the camera on her table in the kitchen. She knew she would be late getting out of work. She also knew that Morgan was stopping by that night and would just enter the house when he found that she had not arrived home from work. He found the camera on the table and watched the video. He recognized the Hall of Justice and put two and two together. That is when he decided to cut Mabel out of anything to do with the farm," Perry said.

"And that is when she came up with the idea to have Wade get Jed Wesch to trick Morgan and Marion into signing the deed, turning the farm over to Wade. Wade started romancing Marion Stapleton; got her to file for divorce, hence her signature on the deed and Morgan Stapleton read the new will cutting everyone out of the farm and the horses, but he signed the deed without knowing it. With everything in place, they planned Morgan's murder. The only thing that went wrong was that Toni showed up before they got the chance to plant the evidence against Aaron and Dean. Unfortunately, Toni touched the pitchfork, panicked when she saw Morgan, and then stepped in the blood, leaving bloody footprints all the way out of the stable. Then Clarence Jensen did indeed see her run out of the stable."

"Well, tomorrow I hope we can make up for you people missing the Preakness. We are all boarding a plane to head for New York. That includes you, Paul, and Todd too," Marvin said.

"And I promise I won't lose my temper and start beating on Aaron and Dean," Toni said.

"Thank god," Perry said. I would like to spend _some_ time vacationing."

xxxx

It was finally the day of the Belmont. Perry and Della had spent most of their time either with Paul and Marvin, or alone together when they got a chance. It had been a while since either of them had been to the state of New York, and they were enjoying it.

On the morning of the Belmont, Della slipped out of Perry's arms in their motel room and showered, giving him a little extra time to sleep in. Perry got up an hour later, showered, shaved and dressed in the casual clothes Della had set out for him. They spent the day shopping with Paul and Marvin. Toni and Todd had taken off on there own. Della and Perry suspected they wanted to be alone. Both were just thankful that she was not chasing Perry around any longer.

Della had been right. Perry had been her first crush and she had gotten over it. Della sensed a new found respect Toni had for Perry. The trial had had a profound effect on her. It was if she had finally grown up over the course of the murder trial. Neither of them could remember her being so happy as she now was. She and Todd had become inseparable, and she was now calling Perry... Uncle Perry!

Late in the afternoon, they all met for dinner in a restaurant of Marvin's choice, and everyone enjoyed each others company. Mason noticed both Marvin and Toni became more nervous as the time passed and the Belmont became closer.

They left the restaurant together and headed to the Belmont. Marvin led them to their seats. Paul had been a bit late as he had gone down to place his bet. Perry and Della laughed together as Paul was sure he was going to make a killing on the race.

The horses came in with jockey's aboard. Della noticed that Red Rider had not been scratched for the race. "They are going to allow him to race?"

"Aaron and Dean have not been charged with anything yet," Perry explained. "But if the investigation shows that Red Rider is not sired by the stud on his papers, and he wins, it could mean he will be later be disqualified."

"He's not going to win," Toni shouted. Mason smiled as he watched her with Todd. He had found out that Marvin had hired him to work on the Latham farm, and he would be helping to take care of Marvin's stable of horses. Todd had been given a bunk in the employees' quarters.

The horses were led into the starting gate. Perry put his arm around Della and kissed her temple. She encircled his waist.

The bell rang and the announcer's voice was heard over the loud speaker, "And their off! Latham's Choice takes the early lead along the rail..."

The End

xxxx

Author's Note: I do not own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. I make no profit from this writing. I have no legal training but can't envision a Perry Mason story with out a murder trial. Please overlook any legal mistakes that exists and accept it for what it is intended... to keep Perry and Della alive and solving murder cases.

Thank you to all of those that have read and reviewed the story. I sincerely appreciate your support and hope that I have entertained you with our favorite attorney and his devoted secretary.

Also, thank you to JourneyThroughTime for her work in proofing this story and getting it ready for publishing.

A new Perry Mason story is in the works! Publishing on it will begin soon.

kaleen1212 (Kathleen)


End file.
